


Brave Enough

by TeresaGreen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Kissing, Legends, M/M, Making Love, Masturbation, Minor Injuries, Missions, Mutual Pining, Politics, Prince Castiel, Rescue, Rough Sex, Secrets, Shirtless Castiel, Shirtless Dean, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Training, War, Warrior Dean, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 47,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeresaGreen/pseuds/TeresaGreen
Summary: Fairy tale AU- Prince Dean is a renowned warrior, naturally he's not happy when he's forced to serve as a personal bodyguard to neighbouring kingdoms' Prince Castiel in order to save his brother. Cas does his duty and keeps the things that make him happy a secret, but those secrets threaten to surface when Deans influence and a brewing war bring out Castiels rebellious side.**These characters are owned by Supernatural and are not my own**





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not my own and belong to Supernatural blah blah you know the drill.

Dean wore an ear to ear grin as he strode through the gates of Lawrence, embracing his brother Sammy who was waiting on the other side and bouncing with excitement. The two shared a tight hug, they hadn't seen each other in 5 years, their only contact the monthly letters neither one failed to send on time.  
Dean had been away with their uncle Bobby, leading bands of fighters in raids against neighbouring nations and protecting their own boarders. He had made a name for himself among their people during his time away, Prince Dean, a great warrior and kind prince, worthy of the crown that would one day pass to him. 

Sam had also proven impressive in all his training sessions at the Royal Hold, his massive size and strength went a long way to making him a fierce and terrifying opponent. Outside the practice ring however, those that knew him knew he was a bookworm. He loved to read everything their royal library had to offer, often requesting travellers return with new, foreign books just to shake things up. While Dean was a natural fighter, Sam was a natural diplomat, Dean was better at keeping his sword but Sam was better at keeping his head and the two brothers loved each other fiercely. 

The day Dean left with their uncle Bobby, their father had to hold Sam back from running away to go with him, Deans promise of regular letters the only thing to placate his little brother. Through those letters he had learned that their dad had finally given in and gotten Sam a pet wolf Sam had named Bones. He remembered in the first year he was away, Sam mentioned seeing the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on in the market, her name was Jessica and he asked Dean what he should do. Dean was getting an arrow pulled from his shoulder as he read it, he smiled anyway. 

Three weeks ago his uncle Bobby had gotten a letter from King John, writing how pleased and proud he was at his and Dean's success in their efforts, they had had news from all over the kingdom that the neighbouring lands of Limbo and Perditia had ceased almost all attacks, and Dean had gotten enough field experience, and more than enough adoration for it. It was time to come home. 

The kingdom of Lawrence was far famed for its poem worthy warriors and unrelenting kings. Lawrence sat between Limbo and Perditia, with Limbo sharing their northern boarder and Perditia sharing their south. The great lands of Celeste was larger than all three put together, the eastern boarder was the western boarders of the other three and beyond, stretching back so far no-one from Limbo, Lawrence, or Perditia had seen the western boarder of Celeste, the north and south only stopping at the sea. 

The kingdom of Celeste had become so powerful because they had the best crop lands of all of them. Their trade was stronger and their leaders just and competent, art and beauty was a way of life for many in Celeste, their army could hold their own, but none compared to the skilled soldiers of Lawrence. That was why, while King Henry (king Johns father) was still a young man, Limbo and Perditia had plotted to take Lawrence first, then move their sights to Celeste. A Celestian scout had intercepted a letter with details of the plan and Celeste had sent aid to Lawrence. In return, King Henry had made an alliance with Celeste, together the two beat back Limbo and Perditia. They had been friends and Allies ever since. 

Dean looked around the home he hadn't laid eyes on in 5 years, so much had changed and yet, nothing at all. Sam led him into the Kings hall where a roaring hearth was alight in the middle of the room, the high table at the back wall was lined with food, freshly roasted pig and vegetables cooked in the fat that dripped from the spit roast, Deans favourite. The boys tuckered into their dinner, pausing only when their dad entered the room, King John looking as proud and intimidating as ever with his greying beard and thick fur coats over an already bulky build. Dean leaped from his seat and embraced his dad as enthusiastically as he had Sammy. 

"Dean, you've gotten big boy. Strong. I can see a few new scars too. You see quite a bit of action out there huh."

"Yes sir, I learned a hell of a lot, but I'm glad to be home."

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that." John grumbled as they sat back down, Dean on Johns right hand side and Sam on Deans. 

"Why's that?"

"Because you'll be staying. Permanently."

"What? What about Bobby? The boarders?"

"Dean you were never going to be out there forever. You got the experience you needed to be an effective King one day. Now I need you here, big things are happening."

"Like what?"

"I've made a deal with Charles, the King of Celeste. We both believe that Lilith, Queen of Perditia and Richard, King of Limbo, are conspiring once again. It's true the raiders have thinned on our northern and southern boarders, but for the most part they have simply moved, focusing their attention to their western walls instead, leaking into Celeste. Myself and Charles, are putting together an army to attack both kingdoms and put an end to it once and for all. The deal we brokered, means some of my commanders will travel with Sam to Celeste to train Charles' men in the raiders fighting styles, in return we will receive extra security in the form of Celestial soldiers that will help protect our homes when our own men and women are away."

When he finished speaking, Dean was almost bouncing in his seat with excitement. A war. A real war. No more pitiful raids with the warriors that had become his closest friends, a real army to command and an enemy to overcome. Dean could barely contain himself at the thought.

"Dad, why am I going to Celeste? For how long?" Sam had stopped eating and his expression was worried, bordering on panic. John took a deep breath, as if he had been dreading this part of their conversation the most.

'It was agreed that you, Dean, and the Celestial princes are the most in danger of an assassination attempt. Charles' two oldest refused to have any extra body guards, they're experienced fighters themselves. So I agreed that you would stay in Celeste as official protector of his youngest."

"But... Dad. I can't leave. What about Jess? I can't take her with me... I'd never see her again."

"I'm sorry Sam, Dean is the heir. This is just the way its gotta be."

Sam scrapped back his chair and stormed from the Hall, trudging through the mud outside towards his private quarters. Dean sat back, in silence, he took a good look around the Hall where he had spent so many days as a boy, sitting on his fathers lap in his throne, watching and learning how to be a King. He had met Charles once as a 10 year old, he was nothing like his own father, short, small, with a kind and fatherly face that exhuded warmth. He didn't have the obvious, intimidating power of John, he had a quiet assurity. Absolute conviction of his power and rightness so that even though he would speak softly and politely, you got the feeling you could not disobey. Charles filled everyone around him with both ease and respect, Dean always wondered how he managed it, and hoped he could imitate it one day when he was king. Dean took one last look at the stag heads mounted on the stone walls, the bear and wolf skins lining the floor, the stone steps that led to the throne dais to his right. If you looked hard enough you could still see the blood stains in the cracks of the stones where assassins had tried over generations to snuff out the Winchester line, and been met with their fate. He stared into the roaring hearth where his father had told him and Sam countless stories of gods and monsters and magical things they no longer believed in. 

"Dean? You got anything to say?"

"No sir."

"Good."

John returned to his meal, Dean didn't feel hungry anymore and instead got up, leaving the hall calmly to go find his brother.


	2. Mediating Winchesters

Dean followed a set a set of gigantic footprints left in the mud leading straight to Sam's private quarters. Dean knocked once before swinging the door open and stepping in slowly. The entrance room was small, muddy boots placed neatly in the corner next to a wash bowl, there was a wooden vase of fresh yellow wild flowers on the windowsill. Dean thought all this strange, Sam was the type to leave his things where they fell, and would never bother brightening any room up with flowers. 

"Sammy, come on man, let's talk about this."

Sam came through the curtain, his face falling when he meet Deans stern gaze.

"Come on in, there's someone you need to meet."

Dean followed through to the main room where he was immediately taken aback by the warmth of the place. Not only had the fire been well stoked for some time, but the same yellow flowers filled half a dozen more vases scattered through the room, it made the whole place smell like an open field. Light from the fire illuminated the brightly coloured fur rugs covering the floor, and a loom holding a beautifully patterned, unfinished cloth. Whoever cared for this place was clearly skilled, and loved Sam very much.

"Dean, this is Jessica."

A tall woman with a fair and beautiful face and golden hair stepped forward, putting her arm around Sam.

"Jess, my brother, Dean."

"It's lovely to meet you Jess, Sammy never shuts up about you in his letters."

Jess blushed and flashed a wide smile,

"Well, he never shuts up about you in person."

Sam chuckled at his embarrassment, before turning a pleading puppy dog look at Dean.

"Dean, I was gonna tell you tomorrow, after you had some rest, but. Well. I've asked Jess to marry me. She said yes."

Deans eyes widened at the news, he couldn't say he was completely surprised, he wasn't lying when he said Sammy wouldn't shut up about her. 

"You're gonna get married, well. About damn time."

Dean pressed forward and gripped his brother and his fiance in a tight and joyful hug.

"Congratulations Sammy, this one is clearly too good for you so good job getting that ring on fast."

Jess laughed, and Sam's face fell.

"That's the thing Dean. If dad sends me away, I won't be able to."

"What do you mean? Surely they'll let you take Jess with you?"

"Techniquely, yes. But. Dean you know the laws in Celeste. There, a Prince can't marry a commoner. We may be able to here, but there, we won't be able to marry, and Jess will be treated like some tavern wench. Even if we marry here first, it won't be recognised over there and we'll face the same problem. I can't ask her to live like that, I wont."

"Yeah I uh, remember before you were born, dad almost started a damn war with them because of the way they treated mom when we went to visit."

"Exactly. You'd think dad of all people would understand, falling in love with a farm girl, losing his damn mind when he lost her. He just says I'll get over it, that I'll move on. He doesn't even care."

Sam was getting worked up again, Jess held his hand hopelessly. Dean looked the two of them over, his dorky little brother, who had fallen in love with a beautiful, wonderful woman. He had just met these two as a couple and couldn't imagine tearing them apart. Dean was a loyal and dutiful prince, but he was also a big brother. At that moment there was only one course of action he could see that would remedy both those things. 

"Sam, stay here, I'm gonna go talk to dad."

"Its pointless Dean, he won't budge."

"Trust me, okay. Let me handle this."

The brothers shared a long stare, a silent confirmation of trust. They nodded to each other and Dean turned on his heel, trudging back into the cold mud.

 

Dean found his father still in the Hall, sitting on a bench with a cup of ale, warming his rough hands over the hearth. He didn't bother looking up as Dean approached.

"Sam packing his stuff?"

"About that, dad. I think it's a bad idea to force Sam to go."

John laughed bodily, 

"Oh you do, do you? Well then, oh wise prince, tell me your better idea."

"Send me instead." 

"Don't be stupid Dean. You're the heir to the throne, you're not going anywhere."

"Only because I was born first. Random chance should not be the deciding factor on who becomes king."

"Its been that way for as long as there have been kings, Dean and for good reason." 

John had lost the humour in his voice now and Dean knew he would have to tread carefully. He would have to get his point across clearly and without anger, or John would lash out and that would be the end of it.

"I know that, but in this case, neither of us is a jealous usurper, I am offering. Have you seen them together? They look like you and mom used to. You know if grandpa had told you, you couldn't marry Mary, you would have burned this hall down and run across the sea together. You know as well as I do that Sam would make a better king anyway."

Johns rage began to boil at the mention of his late beloved wife, it was quelled only by the knowledge that Dean was right.

"You're a great warrior Dean."

"Exactly. I'm the best this kingdom has. Which is how you're going to sell it to the Celestians. Sam isn't the best but he is one of the best, that's all he needs. He has the brains and the diplomatic skills that I'll never have. He needs to learn a few things and grow up quite a bit yes, but what he has I can't learn. And what he has is far more important than being good at killing people. Let me go in his place. Name him heir. You'll give the Celestians an even better deal than they had before, you'll be years closer to a grandchild than you are with me, Lawrence will be safe, and your son won't hate you."

John was silent, staring intently into the flames as if they could offer him an answer. 

"I'll think on it. You'll have your answer in the morning."

"Thank you sir."

 

Dean walked as calmly as he could out the door, shutting it behind him and leaning against it in relief. He let out a long breath he had been holding, plastering on a confident face for his dad. No matter how old he got, he still trembled and shrunk on the inside when John Winchester raised his voice. This was the first time Dean had managed to keep a cool appearance, for the sake of his brother he had confronted their dad, now the shaking in his hands was not from the cold. He wouldn't go to Sam yet, he didn't want to give the kid hope if John answered 'no' in the morning. Instead he stuck his tongue out to catch the flakes of the fresh falling snow and made his way to his own old quarters.

Everything was how he left it, only cleaner. The furs on the floor were all animals Dean himself had hunted, he insisted that he not benefit the warmth of someone else's efforts. The fire was unlit, apparently the servants remembered that he always preferred to do it himself. Sam had never minded being waited on but Dean always insisted on doing as much himself as he could get away with. He never saw himself as above any commoner just because of his birth, his place had to be earned as well. Dean lit the fire and washed himself at the basin. He crawled into bed naked, the feel of a real bed and stuffed blankets was almost foreign after 5 years away, where he would sleep in tiny cots if he was lucky, more likely on the softest patch of ground he could find, surrounded by his brothers and sisters in arms. 

Dean tucked one arm under the pillow and brushed something small and hard, he wrapped his fingers around it and pulled his pillow away to inspect the strangely shaped object. A tiny bundle wrapped in paper and tied with string sat in his hand, Dean pulled the string curiously and the paper fell open. Inside were three large marble sized pieces of chocolate. The paper had scribbled writing that made Dean break a huge grin as he read, 'Welcome home little prince'. 

Dean knew the parcel came from Missouri. She had been his maid since he was born, after his mother died and his father was drinking more and more ale and growing more hard and cold by the day. Missouri would hold little Dean and sing him songs, sometimes she would hold him all through the night as he cried for his mother. She fixed up the bruises his father gave him when he had a bad night, and then the ones he got from the trainers as he learned to fight. When he got a little older and the local girls would sometimes spend the night in his bed, Missouri was sneaking them home before dawn rose and their parents found out. Missouri was the closest thing Dean had to a mother since Mary died, she was always there for him, with a loving embrace, a stern slap on the head, or a good word of advice. Sometimes, maybe once or twice a year, a trader would come to the eastern docks of Lawrence with bundles of chocolate, a substance not otherwise found in their countries. It was always Deans favourite treat aside from Missouri's own cherry pie, and he would buy a little every time it came. 

Dean put one marble of the dark brown heaven in his mouth and moaned aloud at the sweet taste, the smooth texture that melted in his mouth. He savoured every moment of it before wrapping the other two pieces back up and falling asleep.


	3. Brotherly Love

The next morning Dean felt better rested than he had in a long time. He didn't wake up with a crick in his back or a wound that ached or a snake down his shirt like he had most mornings of the past five years. He dressed warm and comfortable and slipped on his well worn boots before stepping outside to relieve himself then walked to the Hall for breakfast. 

 

The King was already sitting at his place at the high table, to his left was Bobby, Johns younger brother. Bobby was gruff and laconic, he was always straight to the point, but never unkind. He was also the best at his job of managing the yahoos that Dean had served with for the last half a decade, now sitting at the benches around the hearth, chatting loudly as they waited for their food. Everyone respected the hell out of Bobby, it made him a great leader and another inspiration for Dean. 

The prince clapped his two best friends on the back as he passed them, Benny was a defector that ran from Limbo hoping to make a new life for himself. When Dean had been trying to take a piss in the forest, Benny had run into him while being chased by Limbo soldiers. Together the two of them killed the lot, and Benny had joined Deans crew in thanks for saving him. Charlie had grown up in Lawrence Town with Dean and Sam, her parents had died of a disease around the same time Mary died, and the three of them, along with a few other children, had grown up under the care of the same nursemaids. She was always the fiercest of the lot, wrestling with Sam and starting snowball fights with Dean. When she begged Bobby to let her train with Dean to be a warrior Bobby had laughed, "As if you could ever be anything else Bradbury." And she had become the most terrifying thing on two legs when a pair of knives were in her hands. 

Dean made his way to his seat on the right of his father just as the food was brought out by the servants. Missouri set Deans down in front of him, Dean locked eyes with her and mouthed a silent 'thank you', she winked and made her way back to the kitchens where the servants ate.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked through a mouthful of bread.

"Still sulking apparently." John answered. He had piled his plate more than usual and was in a bad mood.

"Dean, I decided last night that I would be willing to give this idea of yours a try, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If Sam doesn't get here, where he's supposed to be, by the time I've finished my meal, the deal is off. If he can prove to me he can stop being a child and pull his head out of his ass long enough to join his family for breakfast, I'll let you go in his place. Nobody wants a king who packs a tantrum every time they don't get their own way."

John proceeded to tear into his food, leaving Dean nervous and cursing Sam for being so stubborn. He looked at the size of Johns plate again, his father wasn't fat by any means, he never indulged that much in his food. Dean realised John wanted Sam to show. He wanted this deal to happen because he knew it was the right thing. He also couldn't condone putting someone immature on the throne, or appearing to slow down and wait for Sam. He ate at his usual pace, but he was giving Sam a better chance of showing. Dean cursed quietly 30 minutes later when John picked off the last of his meal and slid his plate away. Dean had been glaring at the door just willing it to open with Sam behind it, but it never had. John and Dean both jumped when just a moment later Sam appeared beside them and sat down to eat. 

"Sam?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Where the hell have you been? How did you sneak in here?" 

"I didn't sneak Dean, I was in the kitchens all morning talking with the cooks, arranging what me and Jess will need to take for our journey to Arcadia."

Dean sat back in pleasant surprise, both at Sam's explanation and the calm demeanour he now held, it seemed Sam and Jess had resigned to the idea of a life in Celeste, and Sam was being as mature about it as John had wanted. 

"Don't bother." John told him. Sam looked up from his food and made a confused face at his father.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not going. Dean will be."

"But... Deans the heir to Lawrence he can't be some guys bodyguard his whole life."

"Dean and myself have spoken at length about our options. Considering the situation we agreed it would play to everyone's strengths to have Dean take your place in Celeste and name you the heir here." 

The tension could be cut with a knife as Sam just stared, he couldn't seem to wrap his head around what the king was saying. Everyone in the room had gone silent too when they heard the king speak. Bobby was the only one unsurprised, as he had taken Johns council the previous night after Dean retired and already knew his answer. 

"Dean? Is this really what you want?"

Dean looked Sam directly in the eye.

"You gonna marry that girl Sammy? You gonna love her and treat her like a queen for the rest of your lives? You gonna rule Lawrence with dignity and brains and be the best damn king you can be for our people, no matter what?"

"Of course, Dean of course I will."

"Then yes, this is what I want. If Lawrence is safe and you are happy, I'm happy."

"But... Dean..."

"No buts Sammy, its already decided. Eat your breakfast."

Dean pushed his plate away and stood to leave. Sam leaped from his seat and caught Dean in his huge arms. 

"Thank you." He whispered in Deans ear.

"Just do good."

Dean tapped him on the shoulder and ignored the stares of his friends as he walked back to his room. He had packing to do.

 

Dean spent the next week combing through his things, deciding what to take. He had signed a royal decree stating he was giving his brother priority to the throne, and there was a ceremony to celebrate Sam becoming the new crown prince. He spent a lot of his time going over plans for the war with John, Sam and Bobby. He was proud to be able to contribute and prouder still when Sam did too. The day before he departed, he stood and watched his little brother marry the girl of his dreams. Sammy was going to be just fine. 

 

Two weeks after his arrival home, Dean saddled up again with Benny, Charlie and a number of other warriors headed for Celeste. There were many heartfelt goodbyes, Missouri had tears in her eyes and told Dean if he didn't look after himself, she would know and he would hear about it. Dean didn't doubt her, Missouri knew everything. He shook hands with John and gave his new sister a warm hug. 

"Kick his ass when he needs it, okay?"

"Promise."

He held onto Sam the longest, hoping like hell he was doing the right thing. The two didn't need to exchange any words, just nodded in understanding before Dean mounted his huge black mare, Chevy. He took one last look at his home, his people and his family, then kicked Chevy into action and rode out the gates with his riders at his back.


	4. Jars Of Honey

There were six in their party all together, small enough that it only took them a day and a half to ride through the western countryside of Lawrence, crossing the great bridge that spanned the width of the Obice River and finding an inn in a town of the Celestian marshlands. They spent the night at the inn, only a few miles from the capital city of Arcadia. Dean lay in bed pondering what life would be like there. He remembered visiting as a small boy, and the splendour of the palace had frightened him then, it was so different to what he was accustomed. He hoped he could find a way to be happy there. Maybe one of the noble ladies would take an interest in a scruffy and violent Lawrencian prince. Not likely. Maybe the war could keep him busy. 

He had met the youngest prince before on his visit there, the boy was the same age as Dean and they had gotten on well together. That was as children, however. They were grown men now, and Dean couldn't even recall what he looked like. He remembered his older brother Gabriel sneaking them all sweet treats from the palace kitchens behind their parents and carers backs, Dean never figured out how he did it with the constant supervision, that kid was a magician. He also remembered the oldest, Michael. That one had never smiled once while Dean and his family stayed, Dean wasn't sure he knew how. The kid was barely a teenager but was as rigid and serious as a tree. Dean fell asleep that night dreaming of home, wondering if he would ever see it again. 

 

Just short of midday the following day, Dean and the riders trotted through the looming iron gates of Arcadia. People stopped to stare at the six disheveled soldiers wearing grubby furs and the stallion sigil of Lawrence. Benny rode up to Dean. 

"Hey brotha', since we're not expected at the palace for anotha' hour or so, how's about we take a look around these markets here huh? Let the crew unwind a little before leapin' in ya know."

"Yeah that's a good idea, let them know they have my leave, but no trouble making of any kind, and they meet me at the palace steps before the midday clock strikes or they'll answer to me."

"You got it brotha'."

 

Benny trotted off to tell the others, they all went their separate directions to wander the streets and see what the city had to offer. Dean shed his furs and sigiled cloaks, the heat of Arcadia was something he had forgotten about. He found himself steering Chevy at a slow walk through some stalls filled with fresh produce and stopped and dismounted at the open cart filled with jars of honey. Dean had heard of honey, travelers told of how sweet and delicious it was, and how you could put it on nearly anything. Dean wondered if it was as good as chocolate or cherry pie. 

"Excuse me? How much for one jar?" He asked the mysterious vendor. The man stood to the side, a large hood pulled over his head, hiding his face.

"Two silver coins." The strong and gravelly voice answered. 

"Okay, here you go. You ah, got something against sunlight buddy?"

The voice snorted in amusement as he took Deans money.

"Yeah, something like that. Have a nice day."

"Yeah, you too." 

Dean tucked his jar away in his saddle bag and stepped a foot into the stirrup. He froze when he heard a woman scream from just two stalls over. Jumping into action, Dean unsheathed his sword and ran towards the commotion, two men in rags and bare feet were holding a young girl hostage. One with a knife to her throat as her father pleaded with them, the other was stuffing their bags full of fruit from his stall. 

"Please, take what you want just don't hurt my daughter!"

The father begged as Dean quickly sneaked up behind the kidnapper. Dean pressed the point of his sword to the back of the mans neck, right between the vertebrae. The man froze and his partner and the girl's father all looked up at Dean in shock. 

"Now way I see it, you got two options. You hurt that girl, you'll be dead before you hit the ground. You let her go, nice and easy, and I'll consider throwing you and your buddy in prison instead. What's it gonna be?"

"Okay man, just relax okay? Nobody needs to get hurt."

The man slowly took the knife away from the girls neck and held out his hands, the girl ran crying into the arms of her relieved father who quickly ushered her inside their little house.

"Alright, now you, drop the bags, you're both coming with me."

The other bandit looked back and forth between his captured friend and Dean before turning to run. He made it all of four steps before the cloaked honey seller was stepping into his path. The thief grinned wickedly and pulled out a dagger, lunging at the cloaked man. Dean made a move to intervene but stopped when the honey merchant calmly shifted slightly to the side, catching the thief's lunging arm then spinning inside his instep, elbowing the man in the face before knocking the knife out of his hand completely and flipping him over his shoulder. The thief hit the ground hard and moaning in pain. When the cloaked figure stood back up, Dean was shocked again as his hood fell back from his face and the two looked at each other properly for the first time. 

The hooded man was the most beautiful person Dean had ever seen. His chiseled features were framed by a mess of thick, dark hair, his eyes were the blue of the shallow waters in Deans favorite cove of Lawrence Bay. Dean couldn't move or breathe as the man gave him a sideways grin and winked, before pulling his hood back up, closing up his cart and disappearing around the corner. Seconds later Dean heard the city security troops coming their way, no doubt alerted by the girls screams. Just as he was considering waiting for them, the clock tower struck twelve, bells ringing through the entire city.

"Oh crap."

Dean muttered to himself, he would have to leave the thieves to the troops. Dean ran back to his horse, leaped on and galloped towards the palace steps.

 

Minutes after the encounter, Prince Castiel was weaving his way through the familiar passages that snaked the entire palace. He and Gabriel had discovered them as kids and used them often for their own purposes, usually to get away with things, or away from people. He peeped through a crack in the door disguised as a painting, with no-one around he slipped into the hall as if he had come from his own room, and walked casually down to the kitchens where he knew Gabriel would be hiding. Sure enough there his big brother was, putting the finishing touches on some magnificent smelling cakes. Gabriel had discovered his calling as a sweets maker years ago, and ever since had been slipping the palace cook gold coins to let him practice there in peace. Castiel pulled himself up to sit on the bench and unwrapped a jar of honey from the inside of his robes. 

"For you, fresh from the bees for your pecan honey drops."

"Oh bro! you're too good to me."

"You won't believe what happened to me today."

"You got laid?"

"Ha ha. I wish."

"What's this? Our resident good boy Castiel is coming over to the dark side?"

"Maybe. I sold honey to this guy. I swear to God Gabe he was the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. Emerald green eyes, freckles, build like Adonis with a face to make the angels jealous, even his voice just... And then he saved a girl from a couple of miscreants like a goddamn hero."

"Sounds like Mr. Perfect, you get his name?"

"No, my hood fell off so I had to run. Judging by the look on his face though I think I might have had the same effect on him as he did on me. Not that it matters, he was clearly a commoner, and you know the rules."

"Yeah that sucks bro, the good ones always get away huh."

As they sat chewing on some of Gabriel's latest treats, Castiel's hand servant Kevin came panting into the kitchen. 

"My lords! The king is requesting your immediate presence, the riders from Lawrence have arrived, including the prince who is to serve as Castiel's new guard. They're all waiting for you."

"Damnit! I forgot that was today!"

Castiel hopped off the bench and both princes quickly followed Kevin to the main throne room. Just before they entered the huge doors, Gabriel leaned down to whisper in Castiels ear.

"Hey, you never know, maybe this scruffy Lawrencian brute can be your prince charming."

Castiel stifled his laugh as they entered the room.


	5. Expectations

Castiel had been expecting his new protector to be a towering brute, a dark and terrifying hulk like how he remembered King John as a child. They had gotten word a few days ago that there was a change of plan, instead of receiving Prince Sam as they had planned, they were instead getting Prince Dean. Castiel had never met Sam, but he had vague memories of playing in the mud with Dean when he visited once, but that was 26 years ago. They were four year old kids, probably both completely different now. His father had been delighted at the news, apparently Dean was the best warrior Lawrence had and Castiel could not be in safer hands. Castiel didn't want to be in anyone's hands, that was the problem, let alone some butt ugly air head who he would have to give the slip to go tend to his bees. 

Castiel was smug when they entered the room, walking up behind the tiny group of warriors who were all facing his father and Michael, both of them standing proudly on the throne dais and glaring daggers at him and Gabriel for being late. As they passed, Castiel saw from his peripheral vision exactly the kind of man he was expecting, a tall and hulking brute who seemed to be unimpressed with the splendour surrounding him. How predictable, Castiel thought. Then he joined his father and brothers on the dais, turning around to face their guests. As he turned, his father extended an arm to a man in the front, who Castiel hadn't noticed before now because of the bigger man who had blocked his view. 

"Castiel, this is Prince Dean. He will be your personal protector for the foreseeable future." 

The man stepped forward and raised his head. 

Castiel's smug grin dropped from his face like a stone.  
He watched Prince Dean immediately recognise him and struggle to maintain his blank, polite expression. He cleared his throat and spoke in that same boomingly deep voice that had sent shivers down Castiels spine earlier.

"Prince Castiel, its good to see you after so many years. I hope we can still get along as well as we did the last time I came here."

Castiel stepped down to Deans level and shook his hand, making sure he didn't think aloud all his hopes of them getting to know each other much, much better than that. 

"Yes, I'm sure we'll get along just fine. Have you been shown your rooms?"

"No, I'm afraid we just got here."

"My servant Kevin will show your friends their rooms, I'll show you yours myself."

The king clapped his hands together and the two men were snapped from their staring contest, suddenly remembering there were other people in the room.

"Well! That went well, Michael and myself have business to attend to, we'll let you settle in and see you all at dinner, work begins tomorrow."

King Charles and Prince Michael left the room, Kevin led Dean and his men to where their belongings were being kept so they could be carried to their rooms. When they were a few steps away from the dais Dean rushed Benny and whispered to him,

"That's him! That's the hooded guy I told you about!"

"Who, the Prince?"

"Yes!"

"Dean you can't be serious. You're tryna tell me, that your mystery, ninja, honey sellin' wet dream, is the goddamn prince?"

"YES!" 

"Well," Benny clapped him on the back as he grabbed his things and turned down one of the halls with the others,  
"good luck with that."

Dean huffed at his friends lack of helpfulness and scooped up his own things, waiting at the door for Castiel for catch up. He was walking over slowly, speaking in hushed tones with his brother.

"Gabe, that's the guy." 

Castiel grabbed his brother as soon as the others were out of earshot. 

"What guy?"

"The man of my dreams I met today, it's Dean!"

Gabriel burst out laughing just as Dean bent down to pick up his bags. Castiel couldn't stop himself from noticing the prince's perfect ass and already hated his father for arranging this. 

"Yeah you ah, let me know how that works out."

Gabriel winked at him and strolled back to the kitchens whistling. Then Castiel and Dean were alone except for the palace guards. 

"This way, follow me."

"Lead the way Cas."

Castiel tried not to smile at the nickname Dean had already given him as he took Dean through the staircases and halls.

 

"This is my room, my father has put you in this one here, for safety reasons. There's a door that connects the two inside." 

Castiel opened the door and let Dean look around his new quarters.

Dean had never lived in a place so grand. His room was all polished and shining, beautifully coloured furs from animals he had never seen before carpeted the floor, a fireplace twice the size of his one back home roared comfortably. His bed was bigger than any bed he had ever seen, six people could fit in it easily, his bed posts were smooth mahogany, carved in intricate patterns and holding up curtains of black silk. Dean set his things down by the writing desk and heard the door click shut behind him.

"So." Castiel began,  
"Thank you, for not giving me away before."

"That's okay, it's not like me and Sammy didn't get up to uh, unprincely activities when I was home."

"Yes, well, anyway. Thank you. I feel like it's much better that you know actually, now I don't have to try and ditch you."

Dean chuckled, finally making eye contact with Castiel.

"You couldn't ditch me if you tried."

Castiel stepped closer to Dean, desire was written all over the Lawrencian's face. Castiel knew the effect his looks had on other people, it gave him a very princely confidence as he stepped into Deans personal space with a daring smirk, fixing his gaze to Deans lips and running a finger slowly over the neckline of his shirt.

"You're in my house now Dean, you should show me some respect."

Dean smacked Castiels hand away and stepped back, a deep frown furrowing his forehead.

"The hell do you think this is?"

Castiel gaped like a fish, Deans reaction not at all what he was expecting.

"You think I'm here to be your whore or something? You think, dumb, Lawrencian wench is lucky to take it from a Prince of Celeste? Screw you. I'm here to make sure you don't die you self centered ass. I'm only here because I wanted to save my brother from being heartbroken by your backwards ass rules." 

By this point Dean was backing Cas out of his room, Cas becoming truly horrified at the unexpected turn of events.

"I'm a goddamn prince too, don't you ever forget it."

With that, Dean slammed the door in Castiels face. Dean stood panting, his head leaning on the door. Castiel had stirred things inside him when he was closing the gap between them, but that smug, self satisfied tone had stirred only anger. He flashed back to the palace steps where Prince Michael had met them to bring them inside. He was as rigid as Dean remembered, only this time he looked down his nose on Dean and his fighters, clearly thinking someone was letting the rabel in. 

"I hope everything they say about Lawrencians is true, Castiel would love to own that pretty ass of yours. It'd be a shame if the two of you had to break our fathers deal because you didn't know your place."

Dean had put on a straight face like he had been taught to do and walked into the throne room praying Michael was screwing with him and Castiel didn't really think that way. The boy he used to know had been sweet and kind and funny. Now he knew he was wrong. He wanted Castiel more than anything, but he was a Prince of Lawrence, the greatest warrior in the land. He was clever, and kind and loved by his people. He had his pride and his dignity, no pretty eyed asshole from Arcadia was going to take those from him.

 

Castiel walked in a daze to his own room where he shut himself in and sat on the end of the bed trying to decipher what just happened. He had thought that a direct approach would be better appreciated by someone like Dean, but all he had succeeded in doing was insulting him to anger. Castiel had seen the fire in those green eyes, nobody ever spoke to Cas that way and it had done exciting things to him. At the same time Dean probably hated him. Maybe he had read the signs wrong. Maybe he had never been attracted to Castiel, and now they would have to spend all day, every day together, sleep in adjoining rooms every night with Dean hating Castiel, and Castiel yearning for Dean. Castiel hung his head in his hands. How had he fucked this up so completely so quickly?


	6. Green And Blue

Dean spent that afternoon unpacking his things and trying to calm himself down. He couldn't live and work with a guy he hated, nobody could live like that, it would be torture. He also couldn't lose his cool like he had earlier, if Castiel was as vile as Michael then he really did risk causing tension between their fathers, not a good thing to be doing at the beginning of a war. If Dean could find one redeeming factor about Castiel, just one thing that made him slightly less of an arrogant ass, he could live with that. He could run with that excuse not to hate him completely and do his job with as blank and professional a demeanour as possible. He was a prince. He had been taught his whole life how to suppress his personal feelings to get the job done. He could do this. Dean shed his dirty travelling clothes and washed himself with the refreshingly cold basin water, he redressed in clean clothes, his black pants and black sigiled shirt topped by a grass green robe Missouri always told him brought out his eyes. When the gong downstairs rang for dinner, Dean straightened his back, left his room and knocked on Castiels door.

 

Castiel had called for a bath to be drawn in his room, for someone used to Arcadia's heat the night was getting chilly and he always thought better in the bath anyway. Sitting in the steaming water he realised what an ass he had been. He never thought of himself as one of those royals who were arrogant and prejudiced, but today that's exactly what he had been. He had been so annoyed by his father's insistence on getting him a guard that he hadn't even thought about what it would mean for the other guy. Dean had said he was only here because he wanted to save his brother from their rules, he would have to find out what Dean meant by that. He had grown up with so many preconceptions of Lawrencians from all the gossip and stories from the high lords and ladies in his fathers court. It never even occurred to him that they might all be wrong. That Dean might be different. Yet so far he was so much more than Castiel ever imagined. He would have to make it up to Dean somehow. Things would be awkward for a while but he was determined now to be better, to show Dean he wasn't really like that and make things right between them. He probably would never have Dean now the way he wanted him, but that was his own fault and at the very least they could be friends. Castiel was so deep in thought he jumped at the knock on the door. He stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist, swinging the door open with a huff.

"Damnit Kevin, I told you not to come get me until the gong... Rang..."

Castiel stood in his doorway dripping wet and half naked while a fresh and stunning Dean stared at him with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. 

"The gong did ring, I'm here to escort you down. Its my job now remember." 

Dean managed to keep his cool when Castiel opened the door, the last thing he expected was to find the prince in nothing but a towel, water dripping off his smooth, unmarked skin that was taught over his well toned body. At first Dean was aggravated by the twitching going on in his pants, but he had to stop from laughing when he realised Cas was expecting it to be his servant, his embarrassment turning his cheeks pink as he rushed to shut the door again. 

"Sorry, um, I didn't hear it, I'll be ready in a moment."

Castiel shut the door and raced around to find his clothes. Smooth Cas, real smooth he thought to himself. Two minutes later he was joining Dean in the passage, white shirt and brown pants covered by a sky blue tunic, his hair a mess and still dripping water on his face and clothes. 

"I'm so sorry, I was taking a bath and lost track of time, let's go down you must be starving."

Castiel really did look sorry, his frantic rush had left him in quite a state. Dean couldn't help his kind nature coming to form, maybe Castiel did have a good side after all. 

"Come on," Dean sighed.  
"Get back in there, you can't go to dinner like that your dad will kill you."

Dean ushered a surprised Castiel back into his room, where Dean picked up a fresh towel, stepped behind Cas and dried his hair. Then he picked up a comb from the duchess and combed it all back, finding the natural split and styling it neatly. He set the comb back down and straightened Castiels robes, setting them properly on his shoulders and trailing them out straight where they had bunched at his belt. When he was satisfied, Dean came around the front to inspect his work.

"There, good as new."

"Thank you Dean, you didn't have to do that, Kevin normally does it for me."

"Yeah well, I hardly ever let my servants do anything. Its no big deal. Come on, we're already late."

"I think you'll soon come to find that I'm always late."

 

The two chuckled on their way down, where they ran into Kevin, he was puffing and panicked.

"My lord! I'm so sorry, Lord Gabriel had me run errands, I couldn't refuse I-"

"Kevin, calm down, I know what my brother is like, I'm sure he did it on purpose to make you late, don't worry about it. Dean helped me out."

"Oh thank god. Um. I mean, thank you, Dean, my lord. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"That's alright Kevin, go have your dinner."

"Yes, dinner, thank you." 

Kevin bowed clumsily to them both and took off back down the stairs, through a side door that led to the kitchens. 

"He's a good kid." Dean commented.

"Yeah he is, he's very dedicated, that just makes Gabe want to screw with him even more."

"Yeah I seem to remember he was good at that."

"The best. And he only ever gets better."

 

The two walked into the dining room where everybody else was already starting their first course. 

"Castiel! Kind of you to grace us with your presence, was Dean here keeping you busy?" 

Michael asked as he smirked a very punchable grin. Castiel sat down next to Gabriel, across from Michael who always sat on the right hand of their father. Dean sat next to him, the complication of being both a guest prince and Castiel's protector meant he could not stand at attention and wait for his meal, nor could he sit next to Michael as guests often did, they settled for him having a permanent seat next to Castiel as the best solution. On Deans other side were Benny and Charlie. Victor, Garth and Gadreel were next to Michael.

"I apologize for my tardiness father, I was taking a bath and was lost in thought."

"Castiel, at this point nobody expects you to be on time, now eat up, we have to discuss tomorrow with our guests here. Dean, what's your plan for the training regiment?"

"Tomorrow we'll gather the commander and trainers, start with them. Spend the next 2 weeks focused on those guys alone."

"Is that really necessary? Our sergeants have no need of extra training, surely." Michael drawled. Dean glanced at him but kept speaking to Charles.

"All your soldiers already know how to fight, that's not the problem. The problem is that the Limbo and Perditia soldiers have a much different fighting style, one that renders a lot of yours almost pointless. They'll just be learning to counter that, that's all. Not starting from scratch thank god, just a few new techniques to level the field. Given that, we don't need to train every single soldier ourselves until they're perfect, the numbers and time frame we have to work with wouldn't allow it anyway. We're gonna train your sergeants first, they need to know what we know. Then we'll start on the men, the commanders and trainers can join our ranks in teaching and we'll be able to run 10 groups of 20 at a time instead of 5. After each group has had their 2 weeks with us, they can practice on their own, spar among themselves to get good."

The king was nodding along like he agreed with the plan, then Michael interrupted again.

"Isn't twenty men per group a little small? I mean there are 50,000 men in our army. How could you possibly train all of them in time?"

"We can't, it's not possible."

"Pfft. See. This plan was foolhardy and pointless father, like I told you."

"If we continue training 200 men every 2 weeks we'd need 10 years to train your entire army. Instead, with your permission sir, the best 10 men from every group we take, will gain a temporary special authority, they will go on to add to our ranks of trainers, taking 20 fresh men of their own. Every group will produce another 10, then another, and so on and so forth. It still won't get the entire army trained up and they will all have to practice hard when we're done with them, but most will get the training they need, and I will not have the classes any larger than twenty."

"Why not?" The king asked.

"Because we won't be able to focus on individuals. It's better to have 20 men who know what they're doing than 50 men who don't."

Michael was quietly fuming, the king was nodding his head, impressed by Deans plan and thoroughness. 

"Alright, that's a good plan, I'll call the commanders tomorrow morning and you can begin."

Their main meal was soon brought out, Castiel still couldn't speak. He had sat in absolute rapture while Dean simultaneously made his brother look like an idiot, impressed his father, and did so with such casual confidence. Cas couldn't believe he had thought this man might be stupid, he was anything but. Gabriel chose that moment to learn in and ask in a low tone,

"You hangin' in there baby bro?"

"Help me."

Castiel glanced over at Dean, who was eating his dinner with all the correct manners, looking splendid in his green tunic that made his emerald eyes shine and dark golden hair brighter. He was smiling and chuckling at something Charlie said and the crinkling in the corners of his eyes was adorable. 

"Gabe I cant even make conversation with him, I'm terrified I'll say the wrong thing. What do I do?"

"Just be yourself bro. That's all you can do."

Castiel sighed, that was a scary thought. He was only ever himself around Gabe and Kevin, everyone else got Prince Castiel, because Cas was weird, especially for a prince. What if Dean didn't like Cas? What if Castiel showed him what he's really like and they couldn't be friends? How did Castiel suddenly care so much in the space of half a day? Pull yourself together Cas, he thought, it doesn't matter what he thinks.

 

"Who am I fooling?"

Cas said to himself when Dean left him at his door that night, and Cas crawled into his enormous bed that had never felt so empty. Cas reached a hand down under the covers and wrapped it around his already throbbing shaft, closing his eyes and thinking of green.

 

Dean lay on top of the covers, thinking about how Castiels tunic at dinner had really made his oceanic eyes sparkle. He had to stop himself reaching up to adjust Castiels hair as it dried and went in wild different directions all by itself. Apparently it was untamable, that shouldn't be as hot as it was, but it was. He also sighed with sadness as he remembered Castiel not saying a word to him all through dinner. It seemed he went back and forth between stuck up prince and sweet idiot, Dean wasn't sure he wanted to find out which one was real. With a heaviness in his heart at the disaster he had left home to come to, Dean curled up with his pillow and fell asleep thinking of blue.


	7. Training

The following morning saw Gabriel, Dean and Castiel meet the Lawrencian fighters and 5 of the kings most skilled commanders at the crack of dawn on the training fields. They all stood to attention when the three princes arrived, Dean stepped forward from Cas' side and easily slipped into the mode of commander. Cas could tell he had done it plenty of times before and it was second nature now, he looked like a real leader with his back straight and head high. 

"Alright listen up. My guys are gonna take you all one on one, teach you exactly what you will all be teaching your men in the next fortnight. So learn quick, Limboans and Perditians aren't above unseemly tactics so, stay on your toes."

"You don't really expect one of us to learn from this little girl do you?"

One of the five Celstians asked Dean with a sneer, gesturing to Charlie. Charlie's hand tightened on her sword hilt.

"What was your name?" Dean walked up and right into the mans personal space.

"Gordon."

"Is that how you address your superior?"

"Lieutenant Gordon, sir."

"Well Lieutenant Gordon, I'll tell you what. If you can knock me on my ass, I'll let you choose who you get train with."

Gordon huffed in amusement and looked to his fellows for support, they all chuckled quietly. Dean held a gaze on Gordon that was nothing short of dominating.

Gordon swung at Dean, a cheap shot that should have sent him sprawling. Instead, Dean saw it coming, he blocked the hit by shifting the swinging arm off to the side, then quick jabbed Gordon with his other hand on the nose. Gordon stumbled back in shock, everyone now watching in suspense. Gordon drew his sword and clunked forward in his heavy armour, swinging at Dean with great force. Dean calmly dodged and side stepped, kicking Gordon's knee out from under him. Gordon shouted and stumbled, falling to his knee. Before he could raise his sword again or stand, Dean had lightfootedly come behind him, drawing the dagger at his belt and holding Gordon's head on its side, the dagger pointed through the gap that was now between Gordon's helmet and his chainmail. Gordon froze. The Celestians all looked at Dean like he had performed some magic trick, Deans own men snickered at the embarrassingly short fight. Dean removed his blade and helped Gordon stand.

"Now listen."

Dean got into Gordon's personal space again, returning to the dominating glare he had before.

"You are a lieutenant, one of many I imagine, who, fully armed and armoured, was taken down in five seconds flat, by a guy in leather and a tiny dagger. I am a prince of Lawrence. I am protector to the kings son. You want to complain to him about how I do things? What do you think he's gonna make of what just happened here? How much do you think he cares about your pride against his need to see these plans come to fruition? And then, ask yourself who is more expendable, you, or me? Disrespect my friend like that again, and I'll let her kill you."

Gordon felt the weight of Deans words and finally gave in, looking at the ground in defeat as blood trickled from his nose. Dean walked back to Castiel and Gabriel, standing in his place as commander again. 

"Alright, pair up. Show us what you got."

Castiel had to subtly rearrange his pants after the display. Gabriel noticed and snickered, Cas shot him a look warning him to shut him up but turned back to find Dean right in front of him. 

"Come on, your turn."

He boomed in that rusty voice. 

"Sorry, what?"

"You're learning too. It'd be stupid to not have everyone we can on board with this, I already asked your father after dinner last night, he approves."

"Okay, who am I fighting?"

"Me." 

 

Dean walked backwards towards the grass, smirking at Cas as he shed his shirt, tossing it on the ground. Sweet Jesus I'm in trouble, Cas thought. Dean was even more gorgeous under the layers, Cas was toned sure, but Dean was muscular. His lightly tanned skin was littered with lighter scars that somehow just made him more beautiful. As he reluctantly followed Dean onto the grass, he could hear Gabriel desperately trying not to laugh behind him and cursed his brother for being so obvious. Not that it mattered really, Cas had made it pretty damn clear he liked Dean the first day he met him. Now Dean was punishing him for it. God what even was his life anymore? Castiel reached Dean on the field and removed his belt and tunic, leaving only his pants and lose shirt. 

"Now, I know for a fact that you can fight better than those assholes over there, so don't hold back, I gotta see what you can do."

"Alright, let's do this."

Cas came at Dean, throwing a punch that Dean blocked the same way he had with Gordon, this time Cas saw the jab coming and blocked it too, he grabbed hold of Deans arm and kneed him in the ribs, Dean stumbled back. The two grinned at each other and went at it again. They threw punches and kicks and blocks and moved around each other like a dance, equally competitive. Dean finally got an advantage and flipped Castiel over his shoulder, Cas landed flat on his back in the grass and Dean threw himself on top, straddling Castiels torso with one hand pressing his chest down and the other raised in a fist. He froze at that moment, a huge grin breaking over his face. His smile was stunning, Cas thought, he couldn't help but smile back. Castiel drank in the sight of Dean shirtless and sweating from the exertion, sitting on top of him, so powerful and strong. The sun was glinting off him and Cas didn't realize he had been staring until Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"Cas? I hit you in the head or something?"

"What?"

"I said are you okay? We're being called for breakfast, we've been at it all morning. Come on, let's go get some grub."

Dean stood and held a hand to help Cas up. 

"You're really good, you've already been taught foreign fighting styles."

"Yes, my father had me tutored when I saw it in a foreign city once, I didn't stop begging him for lessons until the trainer showed up at my front door. What about you?"

"Oh you know, I had royal tutors for most of my life in Lawrencian fighting style, that stuff I learned on the job."

"On the job?"

"Yeah, they didn't tell you? I spent the last 5 years in the field with my uncle, everyone who came here with me yesterday too. We've been fighting bands of raiders from Limbo and Perditia almost every damn day. Till a couple weeks ago when I got home."

"You saw your home for the first time in 5 years then came straight here?"

"Yeah, didn't they tell you that?"

"No. They didn't."

"Oh. Well, no big deal, this place ain't half bad."

Dean tried to laugh it off but Castiel could tell it hurt. He felt terrible for being so naive. They had reached the dining room during their conversation, just before they walked in, Castiel grabbed Deans shoulder.

"For what its worth, I'm sorry."

Dean nodded in recognition and the two walked in for breakfast. There it was again, that genuine kindness has slipped through the Castiel facade, Dean was sure of it this time. Maybe he was closer than he thought to determining which side of Cas was the real one.


	8. The Beekeeper

The following fortnight came and went, since Cas had almost bested Dean, Dean didn't bother with any more practice for him, the youngest prince could handle himself just fine. Instead he turned to Gabriel, and Dean would be lying if he said he didn't get a little satisfaction from knocking the smart ass down every day. Sometimes Castiel would join in on Gabriel's side for fun and they'd go two on one. Every day they would be so exhausted they just ate and slept, too tired for conversation or much acknowledgement at all besides the usual "Goodnight Dean", " Goodnight Castiel".

 

Ten days in and Charlie and Benny came to visit Dean after he and Castiel had retired to their rooms. Benny helped himself to the ale on the dining table, Charlie dived onto the bed and rolled around on the covers for a moment.

"Oh my god, your bed is so much bigger and softer than mine. No fair!"

"Very fair, Chucky, I'm a prince."

"Says you."

Dean gave her a glare and she winked at him. 

"So brotha', you tappin' those baby blues yet?"

Benny laughed over his drink.

"No! Guys, Jesus. Cas is, he's just a charge you know. He's the job. He's the prince, besides, you know I like girls."

"That's never stopped your wandering eyes before."

Charlie raised her eyebrows as she reclined on the bed, snacking on some grapes.

"You have no proof of that."

"Oh no? So the morning we got here, and you ride up and babble to us about your raging hard on for a guy you met in the marketplace, who just so happens to be Castiel, you wanna tell me I dreamed that?"

"Crap. Why do I ever tell you guys anything?"

His best friends laughed,

"Because you're a dumbass brotha'."

"So, why haven't you made a move on Cas yet?"

"Take your pick!" Dean threw his hands up in defeat and started pacing, not realizing he had raised his voice.

"He's my charge, for a start, it would compromise his safety. Second, we have no idea how our fathers would react, best case scenario, they don't hang us. Thirdly, I can't figure the guy out. Ya know he just... One minute he's this relaxed, really nice guy I can get along with, the next he's got some kind of act going on where he's this pompous asshole. Like the day we met, he helped me save a girl and catch a couple of thieves, but just yesterday I overheard some high duke douchebag make a joke about dirty Lawrencians, and he laughed along. I'm not gonna risk everything to make myself vulnerable to someone who for all I know, is just as likely to feed me to the wolves when it suits him."

Charlie and Benny looked at each other and the floor as they went quiet, they could see what was going on, but Dean would have to figure it out for himself. 

"Alright then brotha', we'll say no more, and leave you to your beauty rest." 

"Yeah yeah, get outta here."

Charlie smiled sympathetically and Benny patted him on the back as they left. Dean fell into bed, sore and tired and not looking forward to morning.

 

In the next room, Cas pried his ear away from the adjoining door. After hearing Dean raise his voice he thought he might be in trouble and need help, then he heard everything else. Cas crawled into bed and tried to ignore the stabbing pain that now pierced his gut. 

 

The last four days of training passed, Castiel no longer showed any interest in participating, and Dean was fine with that. It would mean he no longer had to put his hands on Castiel, put him in holds and find them entangled in compromising positions where Dean was struggling to remember why he couldn't just take Castiel then and there. At the end of the two weeks, Dean addressed everyone again. 

"Okay, you've all learned a lot, come a long way. Tomorrow, you start training your own men, Gabriel will supervise in my place so that Castiel can resume his own duties elsewhere. Keep practicing, go get some dinner."

 

They all trudged away to their own rooms and homes, the Lawrencian guests bathing the sweat and mud off before gathering at the dinner table. When Castiel met Dean outside his room to go down, as usual well passed the gong, Castiel noticed Dean had the same blank expression he had held since his outburst four nights ago. Castiel could feel him pulling away, they had barely made any progress and it was already slipping. He had to make a leap of faith if he hoped to salvage even a friendship with Dean.

"Dean, if it's okay, I'd like to talk to you after dinner."

"Uh, can it wait? I'm completely axed man."

"Sure. Tomorrow then."

"Alright, after you." 

Dean waited with his hands clasped in front of him, his shoulders back, staring straight ahead. There was no humour in those eyes anymore, it felt wrong and Castiel knew he was responsible. All through dinner and when they bade each other goodnight, Deans stiffness never faultered, his easy smile never returned. Castiel went to sleep determined to be better tomorrow. 

 

Castiel was so happy to finally sleep in he couldn't even get mad at Kevin for accidentally tearing one of his favourite shirts. He simply shrugged on another one and asked about Dean.

"Dean is guarding the door until you're ready to leave my lord."

"What? How long has he been standing there?"

"Since dawn, my lord."

That was at least 3 hours ago. This was not a good start. Castiel bundled up his dark cloak, as well as the extra one he had procured for Dean and met the man in the hall. If Dean was pissed about Castiels never-ending lateness, he didn't show it. He was the same robotic professional he had been the past few days. 

"Good morning Dean, sorry for making you wait so long, I had no idea you rose so early when there was no need."

"No need to apologise, I run on your schedule, not the other way around. Should we go to breakfast?" 

"Not here, come on, today I'm showing you the bees."

Dean was confused by the princes enthusiasm as he stepped lightly down the first flight of stairs then took a random left hand turn down a different hall, another turn later and he stopped at an enormous oil painting of an avenging angel battling a demon. Castiel looked around to check the coast was clear and cracked the side of the painting from the wall, where it smoothly and silently swung open. Castiel ushered Dean inside, then followed quickly after, shutting the secret door behind them. As they stood in the pitch dark Castiel unrolled his cloak and pulled out a fresh torch and flint, lighting the oil soaked rag and holding the torch aloft to light their way.

Dean followed Castiel down the narrow passage way, when they reached the end Castiel threw on his cloak and pulled the hood over his face, passing the extra to Dean to do the same. Castiel put out the light and left it on the floor. He then reached his arms up and pushed at the roof of the tunnel, where a wooden trap door flung open above them. With practiced ease Castiel used the stone walls to brace his footing and climbed up through the small square, Dean was as confused as he was impressed and with a little more effort followed suit. 

 

Dean took a moment to figure out where they were, and realised they had come up under the honey cart. A pretty, young blonde girl was sitting in the cart, counting the coins in the money box. She smiled when Castiel approached and jumped down to give him a hug. 

"Cas! Its been weeks what took you so long?" 

"Sorry, we had palace business to attend to, its been keeping us very busy, but we're here now to go get you some new stock." 

"Awesome, almost sold out of this lot already. Hey tell Gabe that blueberry pie of his sold out in like a day."

"All of them?"

"What can I say, they're damn good. Hey, who's your friend?"

"Oh, Jo, this is Dean, prince of Lawrence, my bodyguard. Dean, this Jo, my... Friend."

Dean held out his hand, Jo shook it with a firm and confident grip. Dean liked her already.

"Nice to meet you Jo, you're the one who sells the honey here?"

"We sell it yeah, but Cas gets it for us, he's good like that. Well you boys better be off if I'm gonna have anything to sell tomorrow."

Castiel took the remaining few jars and brought them inside the little house while Jo deftly bridled a donkey up to the cart. Dean closed the cart up and jumped on the front bench next to Castiel. The two made sure their hoods were heavy over their faces and Castiel ushered the donkey forwards, wheeling the cart behind them. Jo stood and watched them go before returning to her home for chores.

 

The two rode leisurely over the stone pathways of the city, Dean could no longer hold his curiosity as they passed through the Citizens Gate and continued on a dirt road toward the outer lying properties that belonged to farmers and rich aristocrats. 

"So, how do you know Jo?"

"It's not my place to tell."

"Right. But you and Gabe just produce honey and bake pies that she sells and profits from."

"Jo and her mother, Ellen, yes."

"And you get nothing from this deal?"

"I do. But like I said, it's not my place to say."

They rode in silence from there, all up taking just over half an hour to reach their destination. Castiel pulled into the stables of a large, elegant house and walked around the back like he owned the place, pulling off his hood. He reached a spot in the middle of the enormous gardens where a tall, slender man sat in brightly coloured silk robes, sipping at a goblet of wine. 

"Balthazar!" 

Castiel beamed and hugged the man tightly.

"Cassie! Where have you been, I've been awfully bored without you."

"Palace stuff. There is a war about to start you know."

"I know, God forbid I may actually have to fight. Oh, and who is this then hmm? Dean Winchester perhaps?"

"Ah, yes, how do you know me?"

"Oh I don't, but I hear everything. Oh yes Cassie, I can see you've been very busy indeed."

"Balthazar..." 

"Oh come now get that stick out of your ass. Or don't. Whatever you prefer. Come and see your bees anyway, I know that's the real reason you're here, not to see little old me."

"We'll see the bees first, I'll take as much as I can then me and Dean will have lunch with you here if you'll have us."

"Well I wouldn't mind having at least one of you, alas, this way gents."

 

Balthazar led the way through the gardens, the place became a maze and Dean lost his way five turns ago until he heard a loud, vibrating hum coming from up ahead. Balthazar was then stepping through a wooden door in a hedge that Dean would never have found on purpose in a hundred years. Beyond the door the hedge made a four walled room the size of the Great Hall in Lawrence, it was filled with all different kinds of roses that swarmed with thousands of bees, and all along the center ran white boxes thick with honeycomb.

"This is how you make honey?"

"You don't make honey in Lawrence Dean?" Castiel asked.

"No. I mean, we have bees, but they're aggressive as hell and they attract bears, we don't go near them."

"These are domestic honey bees, I bred them myself and come out here to care for them as often as I can."

Castiel had a look on his face of total bliss. Just standing there, watching the bees was the happiest Dean had seen him since he arrived in Arcadia. 

"There is only only one beekeeping suit however, so I'll ask you to stand back here with Balthazar to avoid getting stung."

At that moment, a servant appeared and handed Castiel a large white costume with a hood and a veil. When Cas had slipped it on over his robes the same servant handed him a crate of clean, empty jars before running off again. Castiel took one of the jars over to the bench that ran alongside the white boxes. Dean watched in fascination as Castiel lifted a section of the lid on the first box, and using a large wooden knife he scraped the oozing honey off the comb into the jar. It was long and patient work but Dean never took his eyes off Castiel as he was so meticulous with every single comb. 

The servants brought in more boxes of jars and Castiel filled them all up. Dean could see that this was what Castiel loved doing. Slow, meticulous work that required fresh air and a gentle hand. As he watched he began to understand. Castiel had claimed he was strange, to the kind of people that held his fathers court, a prince who enjoyed a hobby like beekeeping instead of hunting or fighting would be strange. He would be mocked. He would be forced to keep it a secret and wear a facade of arrogance so thick he had trouble peeling it off again. Dean flashed back to the day he played in the mud with Castiel as a boy. He remembered slipping and cutting his leg on a rock. Castiel had led him inside to the warm kitchens and carefully cleaned the cut with warm water before gently wrapping a bandage around it. That's who Castiel was. He was gentle. That thief on the streets, Dean knew now from their sparring that Castiel could have broken that man into two, but he didn't. Any other high born would have flogged Kevin by now for his clumsiness, but Castiel had grown fond of it. At last, Dean knew, without a doubt, in 26 years, Cas hadn't changed a bit.


	9. Plan Of Attack

Lunch with Balthazar was certainly interesting, Dean had never met a man like him in Lawrence. He learned that Balthazar had been Castiels only friend growing up, Balthazar's father had been one of the kings advisers and his mother had died at birth so he had spent most of his youth bored at the palace. He had wandered into the kitchens one day to find Castiel and Gabriel sneaking around, trying to steal cakes, Balthazar joined in on their mission and they'd been inseparable ever since. 

After his father died Balthazar moved to their country house, his flamboyant and fun filled lifestyle was greatly frowned upon by palace goers and high lords. Balthazar had given them all a great big middle finger by throwing a lavish party bigger than any ever held in Arcadia to celebrate his leaving the city. He invited every single citizen to join in the streets, and for days the lords and ladies couldn't push through the crowds and their servants were uselessly hungover. Castiel and Gabriel had gotten so drunk and had so much fun at the party that their father had them confined to their rooms for a week. When Castiel had discovered his love of beekeeping, Balthazar helped him use his garden to practice his secret hobby. Balthazar was an annoying, smarmy smart ass, but he cared a lot for Castiel, and Dean couldn't fault him for that.

 

The two princes bade Balthazar a warm farewell and doned their hoods once again, driving the cart back towards the city. 

"So this is what you were doing the day we met?"

Dean asked, his demeanour at last relaxing into something more natural.

"Yes, I had just returned with a fresh batch when Jo had to run a quick errand, I said I'd watch the cart for 5 minutes while she was gone. Then you showed up."

"So, you love beekeeping, charity apparently, and kicking ass. Have I got that right?"

Castiel laughed and Dean couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"I fell in love with that particular fighting style because its deflective. Arcadians learn how to hack and stab and brutalize, destroy your opponent by any means necessary. What I saw in that foreign city as a boy was a way to show your opponent you could take them down if you wanted to, and give them a choice to change their ways, and if they refused, you could bring them down with as little serious injury as possible. It is also immensely fun."

It was Deans turn to laugh and Castiels heart soared.

"Yes, yes it is."

They reached the carts usual stop and reigned in the donkey. Jo came rushing from the house and helped them down, letting the donkey free and leading it to their small stable. 

"Thanks Cas, its a good haul this time."

"You're welcome, give Ellen my love."

"I will."

They hugged goodbye and Cas picked up one of the bigger jars of honey, tucking it in his robe.

"For Gabe, I'll tell him about the pie."

Jo smiled warmly at Castiel as the two princes ducked under the cart and slipped back through the trap door. Cas lit the torch and they climbed back up the passageway. They almost ran back through the halls and up the stairs to Castiels room where they shut the door behind them with a puff and a chuckle.

 

Castiel stepped away and took off his big cloak, the action mussed up his already messy hair even more, and he turned back to Dean with wide grin and a sparkle in his eye, fun Cas was gorgeous. Their eyes met and Dean was seriously considering how easy it would be to cross the gap between them when they were both startled by a loud knock on the door.

"My lord? Are you in there?"

Castiel sighed at the broken moment.

"Yes Kevin, what is it?"

Kevin shuffled through the door and bowed.

"Your father is looking for you my lord, he wishes to have you and Dean present for the war meeting."

"War meeting? He's never included me in that before. When is it?"

"It started 10 minutes ago."

"Of course it did." 

 

Dean shed his cloak and the two followed Kevin quickly through the palace to the war room. Dean had a moment of awe at the large space, it had walls lined with books and scrolls, maps rolled out over the enormous round table in the center of the room and were littered with different coloured wooden chess pieces to represent the different armies. Michael and Charles were leaning over the maps, two of the kings advisers, Uriel and Raphael we among them, all talking and pointing and making gestures at the maps.

"Castiel, Dean, good of you to join us." The king announced.

"Father, what do you need of us?"

"Not you, Castiel, just Dean. The two of you are a package deal so just keep quiet and stay out of the way would you." 

Michael said as he snickered at Cas, Uriel and Raphael sniggering behind the kings back and Charles rolling his eyes impatiently at his sons rudeness.

"You haven't given us any fresh ideas Michael, how about we give Castiel a chance." 

The prince and his adviser's faces abruptly fell, glaring now at Castiel as if he had wronged them somehow. Cas and Dean stepped up to the table, studying the maps and chess pieces. 

"What seems to be the problem?"

"We want to attack Limbo first, your father said they attack rarely and in small numbers, they seem to be the weakest. Full force from their southern boarder, and move down to Perditia once it's ours. The problem is we can't decided the best place to make the attack, you know the land, so, where would be to our best advantage?"

Michael asked like he was setting down a challenge.

"Nowhere."

Dean replied.

"The boarder there is all mountain range. That's why we get the least trouble from Limbo raiders, it's difficult to get through, men die in those mountains every time, on both sides. Neither of us has been able to make any decent sized attack that way."

Michael laughed,

"So we'll lose a few men, big deal. It'll be worth it."

"It would be the single biggest mistake you've ever made and my father would never go for a plan that stupid."

"You little-"

Michael made a move at Dean but Charles stopped him with a quick glare and a raised hand.

"What do you suggest Dean?"

He asked calmly.

"Separating their efforts is the best bet, I agree to that. But we need to attack Perditia first."

"Why?"

"Like I said, the Limboan raiders give us the least trouble, but that doesn't mean they're the weakest. For all we know, beyond those mountains is a force twice as strong as Perditia's. The only realistic way to attack them on their home turf is from the river or the sea, still leaving us at a disadvantage. If we attack there first, we have no idea what we're getting into, Perditia will take advantage of our distraction and raid the crap out of Lawrence, and this war could be over before it really begins. What we do know is that the forest between Perditia and Lawrence is riddled with all sorts of booby traps and secret pathways. I would know because I spent most of the last five years there, we know how Perditians fight, we know their tactics, we know how Queen Lilith thinks, we know the lay of her lands and have easier access to them. Even with our attention averted-" 

Dean paused in his speech when he noticed something odd. On Uriel's hand, just poking out from his sleeve, was a tiny mark. A brand, in the shape of a five pointed star. Dean continued, knowing now he would have to be very careful what he said next.

"- the Limboans would be unable to launch a decent attack on Lawrence through the mountain range."

"This, is exactly why I called you here. Thank you Dean, we'll begin rearranging our plans immediately. You and Castiel are dismissed."

Dean swallowed hard, glancing again at Uriel and Raphael before bowing to Charles and following Cas out of the room. 

 

"Cas,"

Dean whispered to his charge,

"When can I get your dad alone?"

"What? Why?"

"Because Uriel is a spy."


	10. Letters And Breakfast

Dean and Cas sat at dinner that night tense and nervous. Their conversation from earlier played through Deans head on a loop,

"We can't just go around accusing my fathers advisers of treason."

"He will listen to you Cas, he has to."

"Not without proof! He's not going to cause a city-wide upset on a gamble."

"Alright then, we bring him proof."

"How?"

"Leave it to me."

 

Now they chewed their food slowly, neither of them hungry on account of the nerves that twisted their guts. Benny and Charlie ate like ravenous dogs and excused themselves early, citing exhaustion from the long day. Dean watched them go and his guts twisted even more. 

 

When Charles finally stepped off to bed, Cas and Dean waited a beat before feigning retirement themselves, at the last possible moment they took a wrong turn and ended up at Charles' bedroom. The King was sitting at his desk about to start a letter when Cas and Dean came barreling into the room. 

"Boys? What on earth are you doing in here?"

"Father, we have to speak with you, urgently."

"What is this about Castiel?"

"Dean and I believe Uriel is working for Lilith."

"What?! Castiel that is outrageous! Do you have any evidence to back up this claim?!"

"It's on it's way now your highness."

A few tense moments later there was a knock at the door, Dean ran to answer it and pulled it open to let Charlie, Benny and Gadreel inside. He quickly closed it again as the two men carrying Uriel between them dumped him on the floor.

"Why did you get Gadreel? I said I wanted as few people in on this as possible."

"Sorry Dean, he was just too damn heavy."

Charlie shrugged as the king rushed to pull the sack off the unconscious mans head. 

"What have you done?!"

Dean bent down and pulled up Uriel's sleeve, revealing the small mark he saw earlier.

"See this? This is the brand of Lilith. She marks all her best servants with it so that they have no choice but to be loyal to her. This man is a spy for Perditia." 

Dean stood back up and waited with baited breath. Suddenly he was terrified he had made a huge mistake. The king ran a thumb over the elevated mark, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It can't be. Uriel's been in my court since my fathers time. All this time..."

The poor old man stood, looking tired and devastated. It was clear that Uriel had held his complete trust. 

"Lock him in the dungeons." 

Benny and Gadreel went to lift the man up again but Dean held out a hand to stop them.

"Sir, with all due respect, this man was a traitor, who had infiltrated your innermost circle. Who knows how many more there could be in the palace, among the guard. Now if he hasn't yet sent word to Lilith about the plans we created earlier today, then all he has to do is make contact with another one of her spies, and that information will get out. We can't risk that happening. We have to kill him."

Everyone was silent, holding their breath as the king paced back and forth a few times, rubbing his temples as he tried to think. At last he turned to Charlie,

"How did you get him in here?"

"The princes showed us a hidden passageway your highness."

"Okay. You're going to take him back the same way, put him back in his bed, and break his neck. Then ransack his house, make it look like a robbery, actually take a few things to make it convincing and hide them in the tunnels. While you're ransacking, I need you to look for letters. Any letters at all and bring them all here to me."

"Yes sir, we'll get right on it."

"And none of this gets out. Understand? That's an order. Nobody knows about any of this, not even Uriel being a traitor. We need everyone to continue believing he was a loyal servant to the crown. Got it?"

"Understood sir, not a word."

"Get him out of here. Castiel, Dean, you stay."

Charlie and the boys lifted Uriel's enormous body out the door again, shuffling back towards the passageway. 

"Boys, you dealt with this very smoothly tonight, thank you."

"Its okay father, I'm just relieved you believed us."

"What we need to do now is play along. We can only pray he hadn't yet informed Lilith of our plans, if we can intercept any letters he was writing to her then she doesn't have to know he was discovered. We can send a different letter on his behalf, feeding her false information."

"Dad, that's brilliant."

"You seem surprised Castiel, should I be insulted?"

"Very funny. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, yes. This isn't my first rodeo. You boys go on and get some sleep."

"Goodnight father."

"Your highness."

Cas and Dean bowed and left the room, both making their way to Castiels chambers. Dean let out a huge sigh of relief and started scouting around the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Considering what's gone down today I think it's wise to check your room."

"And? Any assassins lurking in my closet?"

Dean opened the closet doors, made a show of checking behind the hanging clothes, then closed it again.

"Nope. You're safe as can be."

"Right. Well. After all that I think I'd really like to sleep now."

"Yeah, me too. Night Cas."

"Night Dean."

Dean went to his own room through their adjoining door, checking around his space just to be safe. Castiel fell into bed and was asleep in moments. Dean lay inside the covers, brain not letting him rest as he thought back to all the genuine moments he was blessed with that day with Cas. For the first time since he arrived, Dean gave in and allowed his hand to wander south, stroking himself with his eyes closed, 'Cas' whispered softly on his lips as he imagined the beautiful prince in bed with him. 

 

The next morning Dean and Cas were woken by the city bells, Uriel's body had been found. The two princes faked their shock and grief to the best of their ability, donning all black clothes and hardly speaking to anyone. Training took a day off to mourn, so after breakfast the boys pulled Charlie aside and asked her what happened. 

 

"Well we didn't find any letter, but one of his horses was missing, making us think that he must've already sent it. We came right back here and told the king, he shoved his fake letter he'd already written up in my hand and told me to try and intercept the messenger. So I took Chevy and rode all the way back to the inn."

"Hold on, you stole Chevy?!"

"She's the fastest horse we have and it's for a good cause."

"Charlie, I swear you're like the little sister I never wanted."

"Anyway, I found him there. Challenged him to a drinking game and cheated. After he passed out I raided his things and found the letter, switched it out for the kings and rode all the way back. I only got here just in time to go down to training so no-one would suspect anything, when the bells started ringing I got the real letter up to the king. I imagine that messenger will be nursing one hell of a hangover right now and slowly making his way to the river where he will pass on all the false info from Charles. You're welcome."

"Charlie, you realize you may have single-handedly saved this war for us right?" 

"I know, I'm amazing. But since there's no training today and being a hero is exhausting I'm gonna hit the hay. Peace out princes."

Charlie waved them off and climbed the stairs to her room. Dean was shaking his head and Cas was smiling. 

"I really like her."

Cas said.

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing." 

"My lords!"

Kevin approached them, panting as always.

"Lord Gabriel requests your presence in the kitchens."

"Thank you Kevin. Come on Dean, let's go see what he's got for us today."

 

Kevin ran off and the pair found Gabriel in the kitchens as always, flourishing his latest batch of honey drops with powdered sugar. 

"Boys! Roll up, roll up, have a taste and tell me how much you love them, don't hold back."

Castiel popped one in his mouth and Dean followed his lead. They tasted sweeter than anything he had tried before, with just a hint of sour lemon that sent a pleasant zing over his tastebuds. 

"Gabriel these are delicious!" 

Dean exclaimed.

"Thank you! I knew you'd like 'em, good for your throat too. Good timing coming down here."

"What do you mean Gabriel? You sent Kevin to find us."

"Mmm no I didn't little bro, I haven't seen Kevin this morning."

Castiel and Dean stopped chewing abruptly and stared at each other for a moment. The two broke at the same time, leaping off their stools and bolting from the kitchens. They took the stairs two at a time and burst through Castiels room first. The room was empty, but it was a tip. The whole thing had been ransacked, papers everywhere, the mattress half off the bed and furniture turned up. They checked Deans room next, it was in much the same state. 

"What the hell is going on?" 

Castiel puffed.

"The letter. Kevin must be working for Lilith, he could have seen Charlie leaving last night and realised what happened. He's looking for the real letter."

"Dean if he saw Charlie go, she went back to her room after breakfast..."

The two dashed from Deans chambers and practically flew to Charlie's a floor down. They burst in the room and found it in the same state as the first two, Charlie was on the floor unconscious, bleeding from a knock on the head. Dean turned her over and elevated her head on his lap, holding a hand just beyond her nose.

"She's breathing. Cas Kevin couldn't have done this, not to Charlie. It would have taken some pretty amazing skills to get the jump on her like that."

"She was also exhausted and had her guard down, we should keep our wits about us just in case."

"What if Kevin overheard Charlie tell us where the letter is? What if he or whoever he's working with couldn't find the letter while we were at breakfast, so Kevin sent us to the kitchens to give them time to get to the kings chambers?"

"My father would be on his way back there by now. Dean we have to get there before he does!"

Dean lifted Charlie onto the bed and ran from the room, hot on Castiels heels. For the fourth time in 5 minutes the two burst into a room, this time finding a small female figure clad in black standing over the kings desk. She smiled at them wickedly as she slipped an envelope into her shirt. The king was on the floor, his arm broken and angled sickeningly, a black bruise forming around a cut on his cheek. he was trying to reach for his sword that lay a few feet away as he grunted in pain from the effort. The woman winked at the princes and drawled in her Perditian accent,

"Lilith sends her love boys."

Dean surged forward, but she was too quick, in the blink of an eye she had moved behind a statue of an angel that sat in the corner of the room and disappeared. Dean ran over to follow her, but the hidden door behind the statue was jammed shut. Dean rattled it and tried kicking it down to no avail. Cas sat by his father and checked him over.

"Guards! Guards!" 

Dean shouted out the door.

"There's no point Dean, she's long gone by now."

"I know, there's someone else we can talk to."

The guards arrived and took in the scene, emergency alighting in their eyes.

"Get everyone, find Kevin Tran and bring him here now! You, get the doctor, bring him here and send his assistant to Charlie's room."

Dean sent the kings servant to fetch the doctor and joined Cas at the kings side. 

"I'm so sorry boys, I should have burned the damn thing the moment I got it, I wanted to study it, figure out Lilith's code so we could use it later."

"It's okay father, we're alive, we'll be okay."

"No, you don't understand. Uriel mentioned you both by name in that letter. Pointing you both out as imminent threats. He suggested you both be removed immediately."

They were all silent for a minute as the implications of the information sunk in. Finally, two guards came in hauling a struggling Kevin between them.

"My lords! Please! Have mercy!"

"Does this look like mercy to you?!"

Castiel shouted, leaving his father and getting in Kevin's terrified face.

"Why Kevin. Have I treated you badly? Is that it? Did you want revenge for some injustice done to you?"

"No, you've always been good to me my lord.."

"Then what?!"

"They have my mom!"

Castiel stepped back as Kevin began crying.

"Lilith has my mom okay. She said she'd kill her if I didn't help Uriel get her information. Like the secret tunnels you always use. I'm so sorry."

"Who was the woman here that did this?"

Dean asked a little more calmly.

"Her name's Meg, she's one of Lilith's best, if she's gone you'll never find her in time."

Castiel looked crestfallen, he addressed the guards.

"Take Kevin to the dungeons, keep him under constant surveillance, don't let him have contact with anyone. And he is not to be mistreated, understand me?"

"Yes sir." 

The guards hauled Kevin away as the doctor arrived. The three crowded around the king.

"Boys, you have to run."

"Father, we can't leave you."

"You have to. They're after you now specifically. They know the secret ways into the palace. It's not safe here anymore. Dean, do you have anywhere you can hide you both?"

"Yeah I know a few safe houses."

"Good, take my son, look after each other. I'll send updates and instructions as soon as I can."

"Dad..."

Castiel had tears in his eyes, but he knew his father was right.

"I'll be fine Cas, I promise. Now go."

 

Dean pulled Castiel away and dragged him back to their rooms. They got to Deans first and Dean flew around the room, his efforts slowed slightly by the mess. In two minutes he had everything he needed packed in a leather rucksack. He grabbed a second sack and moved to Castiels room. 

"Dean, I've never lived outside the palace, I don't know what to take."

"Don't worry Cas I got you, I've been buggin' out at a moments notice for five years."

Dean searched Castiels room and grabbed what the other prince would need too. 

"Dean, wait. We can't use the tunnels, they know about them, there could be Lilith's men waiting for us."

"Crap you're right. Okay, you got those cloaks?"

"Yes, they're here."

"Then we'll put these on and go out the kitchen way, that way you can say goodbye to Gabe and we can sneak around to the stables."

"Okay."

The two threw on their disguises and ran down the great staircase, hiding in stone niches when they heard footsteps approaching then continuing on after they passed. They reached the kitchens where Gabriel was still working. 

"Guys? What the hell is going on?"

"Lilith. Father will explain everything to you and Michael, we have to go."

"What, where is dad?"

"He's with the doctor, he's okay but he's hurt. Gabriel please, I don't have time, just promise me you'll let Jo and Balthazar know what happened, look after them please, promise me."

"Okay Cas I will I promise, calm down."

"I can't, we really have to go."

Cas then drew Gabriel in for a tight hug, afraid that it might be the last time he ever saw his brother.

"I love you Gabriel."

"I love you too Cas."

Gabriel was still thoroughly confused, but he held Castiel back just as tight until Cas pulled away and ran out the back door with Dean. Gabriel left his things and went upstairs to get some answers from their father.

Cas and Dean made it to the stables unseen, Dean walked straight to Chevy and petted her mane.

"You can't take Chevy Dean, she's too recognizable, I can't take my horse either."

Dean sighed and kissed Chevy on the head.

"Sorry baby, not this time. Benny will look after you."

Dean shut her pen back up and took the reigns of the very average palomino Cas was handing him, Cas jumped on the back of his medium brown mare and the two galloped from the stables, only stopping briefly after they were long passed the gates, where Cas took one last look at his home before they fled into the forest.


	11. Messed Up Families

Dean and Castiel rode all day, when the sun went down they were well passed the inn, in the middle of the woods. Dean slowed his horse as they reached a small stream, jumping off to stretch his legs and letting the animal bend down to drink, Castiel followed his lead and rubbed his mare's sore muscles. 

"Dean, I don't think the horses can handle riding like that all the way to the bridge, we'll have to camp here for the night."

"We're not going to the bridge."

"What? You told my father we were going to a safe house, your safe houses are in Lawrence."

"I said that to make your dad feel better, and to throw anyone who might've been listening off our scent. If your court is compromised, my court is compromised, which means none of my safe houses are safe anymore."

"So, what do we do?"

"Now we're well away from earshot, we use the stream as cover, walk the horses through the water due south, go west the long way around. By the time we stop, anyone coming after you will have to go through Arcadia, or one of the main surrounding towns, we might just get lucky, and get wind of them coming before they get to us."

"They're coming after you too you know."

"Yeah but I'm not important."

"Dean-"

"Come on, we gotta keep moving."

Dean started on ahead, essentially ending that conversation. Castiel had to wonder at why Dean thought Castiel was more important, another thing to ask about at a later time. For now, he fell in behind Dean, and the two walked through the stream all night in silence. The two turned their backs to the sun as it rose, jumping back on their horses and continuing at walking pace. By the time the sun set again Dean agreed that this time they would make camp. The Lawrencian said it was too risky to build a fire, it would risk them being spotted, he pulled some beef leathers from his rucksack and shared them with Cas.

"Did you at least bring something warm?"

"Yeah, here."

Dean threw Cas a fur coat, Cas took it with a thank you. 

"I'll take first watch, I'll wake you when its your turn."

"Okay, thank you." 

Cas lay on the bumpy ground and tried to get comfortable, he was alive after all and wasn't about to complain. He fell asleep cold and sore. When Dean woke him up a few hours later, he was toasty warm, as he sat up he realised he had a second fur coat over him, while Dean was still in just his robes. 

"Dean, aren't you cold?" 

"I'm good Cas. Celestian heat, still not used to it."

Dean turned over and curled up, trying to hide the goosebumps along his arms. Moments later a coat was being draped over him, and Castiel was sitting back down without a word, wrapping himself in his only coat to tough it out. Dean pulled his own coat in tighter and fell asleep. Dawn broke and saw Castiel and Dean riding like the wind once again, the distant spires of the Arcadian palace passed them on their right and was soon well into the distance behind them. They ran through fields and farms and didn't stop until they were deep into another forest with nobody around for miles and miles. Dean walked his horse beside Castiels until they found a small area where the tangle of branches overhead was so thick it almost blocked out the sunlight and running water could be heard nearby. 

"Welcome home Cas, this is where we make camp."

Dean showed Castiel how to build a fire before it got dark and they ate more leathers, drank more stream water and slept the same way they had the previous night. The following day they set to work cutting branches and vines and large ferns, weaving and tying until they had created a hut big enough for them to sleep in. While Castiel was practicing building a fire, Dean took his crossbow out of his saddlebags and went hunting. He couldn't believe his luck when he came across a large black bear, and shot it down, straight through the eye. Dean marked his way by gashing the trees with his dagger, making it back to camp in a few minutes.

"Hey Cas, I've uh, got dinner. I'm gonna need some help."

 

Castiel gutted the beast while Dean skinned it, Cas gagged more than once and had to turn into the bushes to throw up when the intestines came tumbling out. He understood then why Dean insisted they do all that work well away from camp, he understood again when they dragged the carcass back minus the weight of skin and innards and it was still a heavy haul. When later that night they heard coyotes who were likely feeding on the guts they left away from camp, Cas decided to trust Dean was probably always right. 

 

They now had meat drying, hanging from fern and vine hammocks across the trees, and a clean bear skin laid across the floor Cas had made for their hut by tying together branches then filling in the gaps with soft moss that grew by the stream. They ate a fresh kill for dinner that night, and the night after, and the night after. With nothing else to do, Dean taught Cas how to hunt, how to shoot the crossbow and throw a knife. A week into their new life they were sitting around the campfire after dinner and Castiel finally got up the courage to ask Dean about the things that had been bothering him.

"Dean, tell me about Sam."

”Sam? Why?"

"He's clearly an important part of your life, but you never talk about him."

"Yeah well, Sammy's Sammy. He's a huge dork, loves his books, he's smart as hell, smarter than me. And a giant, pfft. A freaking moose that kid. He's gonna make a great king."

"What? But, you're the crown prince."

"Cas, do you really think my dad would have sent his heir to mess around in Celeste with a war going on?"

"But, I don't understand. Does this have something to do with what you said the day we met? About our 'backwards rules'?"

Dean sighed heavily, he knew he couldn't avoid this conversation forever.

"Sam fell in love with a commoner. He married a farm girl, her name's Jessica, and they're happy and perfect together. She'll make a wonderful queen."

"But their marriage wouldn't be recognized in Celeste. The lords of my fathers court would treat her like trash, and there's nothing they could do about it."

"Yeah."

"So you gave up your crown, gave up the fighting that gave you purpose and made you famous, left your home and everything you love, so that your baby brother could be happy."

"Well, when you put it like that-"

"You are extraordinary Dean. Absolutely extraordinary. Which is why I don't understand how you could think yourself less important." 

"Because I'm not Cas, in the grand scheme of things I'm just another grunt. Canon fodder with a title."

"You’re a Prince of Lawrence, second in line for the throne."

"And you're a Prince of Celeste, third in line for a much bigger throne."

"Forth."

"What?"

"I'm forth in line for the throne."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if you remember when you visited as a child, there was another boy, looked closer to Gabriel than me or Michael, acted more like him too."

"No, sorry Cas I don't remember."

"Its okay, you were very young. Truth is, I used to have another older brother, Lucifer. He was the oldest. He was a goofball like Gabriel, taught Gabe all his tricks. But he was... Different. Gabriel only ever wants a laugh but Lucifer never had a problem with hurting people, it was like something was broken inside him. Still, his blasé attitude infuriated Michael, who was always so stiff and serious. Michael was absolutely convinced that he would make a better king than Lucifer ever would, he was so sure, that he killed him."

Dean's eyes blew wide at Castiels words.

"Michael killed his own brother?!"

"Yes. There was a fire, one night. I was 12. It started in Lucifer's bedroom, he died of the smoke. Me and Gabriel thought it was... Odd. So we asked around, found out that Michael had been spotted leaving his room just before the fire began, in the middle of the night, heading down the hall where Lucifer's room was, somewhere he otherwise had no reason to be. They said a log rolled from the fireplace but, me and Gabe knew better."

"But if Lucifer is dead, then how are you still forth in line?"

"Shortly after his death, a woman approached us in secret, she was pregnant, said she got drunk and had a one night stand with Lucifer, the baby was his, there were testimonies to back her up. The thing with the law in Celeste is you can't marry a commoner, but if you have a bastard child with a commoner, and claim it under your name, you legitimize it, giving it all the same rights as any other children you may have with a wife. Our father was grieving, if he discovered his lost son had fathered a child he would have legitimized that child in a heartbeat, and Michael would have killed the baby too. Me and Gabe, decided the best course of action was to protect the child, at all costs. We bought a tavern as a gift to the mother so she could support them both independently, but we still like to help out, provide honey and baked goods for them to sell so they never have to go without, and we get to have a relationship with our niece."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow. Does she know?"

"Yes, we thought it safer for her if she knew. She is not like him in character, that is all her mother. But she looks so much like him."

"Damn. Hey, if it makes you feel better, I have a half brother nobody knows about."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Our dad doesn't know we know, but me and Sammy found out years ago that he had a fling with this woman years after our mom died. He gets Solstice Festival gifts from me and Sam every year and has no idea who keeps sending them."

Dean huffed a laugh, so did Castiel.

"No family is as messed up as a royal family."

"Yeah, I hear that."

Castiel's eyes were sparkling over the other side of the fire, and if Dean lay just a little closer to the other prince that night than he usually did, he could pretend it was because of the cold.


	12. The Cave

Three months into their outdoor adventure and the prince's forest had the worst night of rain they had seen yet. During their time there they had managed to extend the roof of their hut to make room for the horses and so they could still have a small fire during the cold and wet, they huddled around it that night, thankful for the raised floor Cas had thought of making to keep them off the mud.

 

"You know if that stream floods, we're screwed right."

"I'm well aware, it also has high banks, I imagine it was a much larger river once, maybe will be again during the wet season."

"And the wet season in this country is...?"

Castiel looked at Dean pointedly.

"Great. Just great. Night Cas."

"Night Dean."

Dean balled himself up in a pile of furs, bear and wolf and fox and rabbit, they hadn't let any of their kills go to waste. Even the inedible parts of the entrails were used as bait to trap coyotes and birds and they would eat them too. Castiel would spot nests in the trees and climb them to raid for eggs, they would find berry bushes and wild fruit trees on hunts and fill their bags as they went. The forest had never stopped providing, and the day after the biggest downpour they had slept through yet was no different. Dean always woke at the crack of dawn, he would use the stream water to wash himself while Castiel always slept for another hour or so. This time Dean came running back from the stream, slipping in the mud in his excitement. Castiel heard a thud outside the hut and a groan of pain before Dean was calling his name. Castiel stepped outside to see a mud covered Dean with an enormous, child-like grin on his face.

"Cas come on! You gotta see come on!"

Dean ran off towards the stream again and a still dozy Cas followed a little slower.

"What Dean, what could be so urgent?"

"Look!"

Castiel finally caught up and looked where Dean was pointing. The stream had indeed flooded, it had risen all the way to the peak of the banks, and was now a two metre deep, three metre wide river.

"Do you see them? In the water?"

"...is that fish?"

"Not just fish Cas, salmon! Come on, we gotta pack up!"

"Wait what? Pack up camp, why?"

"The fish Cas! The fish! Come on!"

 

They jogged back to the camp and spent the next hour pulling down the roof and walls of their little hut, they rolled up all their furs and wrapped their meat in ferns, stacking everything between the horses. They left their trusty campsite behind and walked the horses beside the stream, following the fish north. After two hours of trekking, Cas finally broke and asked,

"Dean, where exactly are we going? What do salmon have to do with it?"

"Do you know the lifecycle of a salmon Cas?"

"No, clearly."

"Well, a school of salmon, when they reach breeding age, will travel in from the sea, swim upstream until they find a nice breeding spot, lay their eggs, then die a few days later. The babies hatch and all swim back out to sea."

"So the ones we're following..."

"Are on their way to pound town, where we'll be able to take our damn pick, we could live off these bastards for years."

"I certainly hope it doesn't come to that."

They both laughed and another hour in they could hear the sound of rushing water, the boys picked up the pace until they cleared through the trees and were standing before a two metre high waterfall. Thousands of salmon were swimming at the deep base and up the current. 

"This is where you want to make camp?"

"Not here exactly, look at all this mud, another night like last night and this place would be flooded to hell. Plus, the bears."

"There were bears in the forest before."

"Not like there will be here. I should have guessed this was why they kept showing up. This is their hunting grounds, we'll need to be out of sight."

"What about up there?"

Cas pointed to a rock formation jutting out slightly over the crest of the waterfall where the river continued above them. 

"The horses won't be able to make it up there with all this stuff, and the mud. I'll climb up there and check it out, then we can rangle some kind of pulley system to get everything up."

"Okay, be careful."

"Yes mom."

 

Dean gave his rucksack and sword over to Cas and began making his way up the steep slope. It wasn't very high from the ground, but the sharp rocks and slippery mud made it perilous all the same. Dean reached the top without incident and stepped onto the jutting rock platform. From up there he could see where the river snaked away upstream, eventually twisting back into the forest. Dean turned and saw that the rock platform wasn't just a platform, just beyond sight of where Castiel stood down below, the rock rose higher from the river and ended in a large cave that was carved into a bigger cliff face. Dean couldn't have asked for anything more perfect and jumped down the stony levels until he could see Castiel.

"Cas! There's a cave! We are setting up here if it kills us!"

Dean was beaming and Cas beamed right back at him. Then Castiels face changed, it morphed into confusion, then fear, eyes blown wide as he pointed behind Dean.

"DEAN LOOK OUT!"

Dean turned just in time to see a blur of feathers and feel a burning pull in his shoulder as he was thrown, rolling to the ground at Castiels feet. Castiel dropped to his knees and tried to help Dean up, they could hear the horses whinnying behind them but the great golden bird circled around again and knocked Cas away with a beat of its wings, Cas was sprawled back on his ass while Dean tried to swing at the feathered beast, desperately dodging its razor sharp beak when it tried to peck at his face. Then one of the birds talons got hooked in Deans belt and it attempted to take flight, wings beating heavily and clearly struggling with Deans weight. Dean was shouting and scrabbling with the belt as he got slowly lifted by a bird that was bigger than he was. Just before they got completely off the ground Cas leaped onto Dean and with one wild swing of his sword, sliced the flesh above the talon that held him. The two men fell to the ground with a painful thud and the bird flew away, dripping blood and screeching to the heavens. 

Cas dropped down to Dean once again, he had a deep gash in his shoulder and bleeding scratches along his arms, he was cradling his gashed arm and Cas suspected he broke it in the fall. 

"Dean, I need to see if your arm is broken."

"Its not."

Dean said through gritted teeth, his face wracked with pain.

"I've broken enough bones to know, this ones probably just fractured. Still hurts like a bitch though."

"You said there's a cave up there? We can take the horses around, find a safer way up."

Castiel turned to where he left the horses. Both of them had large gashes in their sides and throats, they lay dead and bleeding next to the waters edge.

"Cas?"

"It got the damn horses."

"Shit. Cas-"

"It's okay Dean, I'll handle it."

 

Castiel took off his shirt and tied it into a sling for Deans thoroughly injured arm, then dragged him as gently as possible to sit up against a tree trunk. Cas then stripped the dead horses of all their belongings, taking the strongest rope they had and climbed up the rock wall to the top. Cas had buffed up during their time in the forest, the heavy lifting and physical exertion had sculpted Castiel so he was in similar shape to Dean, his hands now rough and calloused and his skin slightly tanned. He found 2 suitable boulders and flicked the center of the rope around them, backing up to the edge and letting the two lines slip carefully through his hands as he descended the same way he went up. Cas gave one end to Dean to hold while he tied the other around the nearest tree, anchoring it tightly. 

"Okay Dean, you first, I'm gonna need you at the top."

Castiel helped Dean to his feet and led him to the slope, Cas tied the rope under Deans thighs in a loop and told him to hold on tight. Then Cas took the slack line on the other side and pulled. Dean went up little by little, Cas grunting loudly every time he heaved. By the time Dean reached the top Cas was panting, drenched in sweat with his arms shaking from the strain. Cas managed to get Dean half onto the rocks at the top so the injured prince could let go of the rope and wrestle himself up with one arm. Once safely set Dean rolled onto his back and unraveled himself from the rope, tossing it back down to Cas. The two then worked together to get all their supplies up, Castiel heaving it up from the bottom, Dean pulling it in safely once it reached him and tossing the rope back for more. Some of their hut pieces were broken, and their food and some of the furs had been swept away down stream. Cas had recovered what he could but what they did have was either broken or wet with the exception of their rucksacks that they had been carrying themselves.

"Is this all that's left?"

Dean asked, looking at their pitiful bundle sadly.

"Afraid so. Come on, let's get you inside that cave we almost died for."

Dean carried the smaller bundles with his good arm while Cas stacked the remainder of their hut and heaved it all after him. Dean threw his lot on the flattest portion of the cave. 

"What now?"

"Now, you're going to help me untie all this vine."

"What's your plan Cas?"

"We've got no need for shelter anymore, but we need to be warm, and we need to be safe. We're gonna rearrange all this into a fence to put across the cave entrance, and we're gonna need a way to dry these furs."

"We're gonna need to cut those horses up too, that's our only food now."

"There's still some in the rucksacks, it can wait. Safety, fire, then food."

"Well look at you mister great outdoors."

"What can I say, I'm a quick learner, and you're a good teacher."

The two laughed and Dean winced, they lost track of time untying their walls and rearranging them as a fence, then retying them again, Cas even made one joint a few branches from the end extra loose so that it would work as a gate. Cas then stacked large boulders at the sides of the cave entrance, Dean held the fence steady as Cas looped more vine around the boulders and through the terminal branches, securing the whole thing in place. Cas took the left over branches and vines and had Dean help him fashion them into a wide, ladder like rack. 

"Okay, I'm going to find firewood."

"Well I'm coming with you."

"No you're not, Dean you're hurt, you've lost blood and its already midday, you need to stay here and eat, I'll be back soon."

"Cas I'm your protector, not the other way around."

"Like I've been telling my father for years, I can protect myself. Rest. That's an order."

Castiel smirked at Deans frustration and made his way out before there could be anymore argument. Cas scoured the forest behind the cave, it didn't take him long to find an armful of firewood and dead fern that had managed to stay dry under the thick brush. He had also kept an eagle eye out for the particular herbs Dean had taught him were good for wounds, keeping out infection and helping them heal. Castiel bore a few decent scars himself from his time in the wood and had Deans extensive knowledge to thank for not dying. On his way back he reached the rocks and spotted a golden glint on the edge. Cas walked over and picked up a perfect golden feather. It was truly something rare and beautiful, like Dean, he thought. Castiel tucked it carefully away in his rucksack now also packed with herbs and made his way inside the cave. 

 

Cas quickly got a fire started and set up the rack next to it, the furs draped over each rung to dry. With Dean sitting as comfortably as possible on the cold stone, Cas took both their water pouches and a cloth rag outside where he only had to bend down over the edge of the platform to reach the crest of the waterfall. Cas chose a handful of particular herbs and used two stones as pestal and mortar to crush them, making Dean eat half and wash it down with water before untying the mans sling and taking off his shirt. As Dean swallowed his antibiotic herbs with a grimace, Cas used the wet cloth to clean his wounds, the worst of which he covered with the rest of the crushed herbs. 

When he was done, he wrapped the sling around Deans neck once more and coated the man in one of the only dry furs. He took Deans shirt and washed the blood out in the river, hanging it over the rack too. Cas took the other water pouch and their largest dagger with him as he abseiled down the slope again. He took to the horses with practiced ease, the sight and the smell no longer bothering him like it had the first time. 

 

The sun was starting to set by the time he called Dean out of the cave to help elevate the fern wrapped bundles of meat like before. Cas pushed the carcasses into the river and climbed back up, helping Dean haul their new stash inside. Cas hung all but one of the packages off the back end of the rack and stabbed one onto the spit roast Dean had set up over the fire. Cas found a fur on the rack that had dried completely and threw it on himself, sitting at the fire next to Dean to finally rest.

"You must be axed Cas."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"You did damn good today man. What the hell was that bird anyway?"

"I remember hearing stories about them as a kid, the Great Golden Eagles of the western wildlands. I thought they were all extinct, their feathers are supposed to be incredibly valuable."

"It's not real gold though right?"

"No, of course not. They're unique in their beauty though, the wealthy paid through their teeth for them for jewellery and clothing."

"I never understood that. We had lords and highborns in Lawrence that just loved to deck themselves in jewels and silk robes, and they never had anything useful to contribute. I spent my whole life distancing myself from that sort of thing, just didn't see the point. Guess we were both considered pretty strange in our own homes huh."

"The good kind of strange though, I think."

"Yeah, the good kind." 

The two men ate their equine dinner with relish and were barely awake long enough to put the fire out before snoring loudly under their furs.


	13. Six Months

The next six weeks saw Dean make a smooth recovery. There was one night when one of his lesser wounds had gotten infected, Dean had a fever all through the night and Castiel sat by his side, cooling his head and keeping him warm, just praying he would make it through. The fever broke just before dawn and both men slept the entire day, waking just after sunset. Castiel had gone outside the cave to relieve himself and stopped short when he saw the river at night for the first time.

"Dean! Dean, come out here, you have to see this!"

"What? Is it another damn bird?"

Dean trembled weakly from the cave and stood beside Cas, his breath taken away by the sight before him. The stars filled the sky brightly, and at the base of the waterfall where the salmon congregated were masses of glowing light. They stretched along the bottom of the river as far as they could see, and buzzing around above the water and weaving through the trees were hundreds of fireflies, the salmon leaping from the water to catch and eat the flying bugs whenever they came too close to the surface. The boys jumped in fright when the great eagle swooped down for the first time they'd seen since they first met, and snatched two struggling fish in its one good claw before flying back to the clifftop.

"Incredible. The fireflies feed the fish and bait them to the surface, and the algae below light the water so that the eagle can catch them."

"This place is magical Cas."

"Yes, it is."

As the two stood together in awe, Deans hand found Cas's and weaved their fingers together. Neither acknowledged the gesture, just enjoyed letting it be until Dean was too weak to stand any longer and let go, making his way back inside.

 

Although their cave was high enough they would always stay dry, Castiel had spent a good portion of time collecting the smoothest branches he could find with the strongest vines and made them both a new bed, he put a lot more care into that one, since it was for comfort more than necessity, packing more moss in than the last one. Once the thickest furs were thrown over it the new bed felt like a cloud. 

Once Deans arms was usable again both of them set to work using long vines and tying them together to make a net. Once the net was done, the boys would abseil down the slope where their rope still sat and throw the body of the net into the base of the waterfall. A tied rock made it sink and after waiting a few beats the boys would pull their ends back in, hauling several fish with them. They kept only what they needed at the time, throwing the rest back. Cas then climbed the slope and let Dean hoist the package up, Dean insisting he needed to get his strength back. 

 

Some weeks later the pair were sitting side by side at the fire after finishing their fish dinner, laughing over stories about their brothers when they were children.

"So then Gabe, stole dads speech and replaced it with his own copy that was full of cursing, dad didn't notice until he was already speaking in front of the entire court. I'll never forget the look on his face when he stopped during a sentence, glared right at Gabriel then kept going, he sounded so strange having to purposely leave out a bunch of the words, Gabe had to leave he was laughing so hard."

"What'd your dad do?"

"He grounded him for a week but I heard him laughing after, he knew it was a good one."

"Oh hey, I ah, found this in the bottom of my bag, can't believe I forgot about it."

Dean pulled a jar of honey from his rucksack and handed it to Castiel.

"Is this the jar I sold you the day we met?"

"That's the one. Never even opened it. Shall we?"

"Hell yes."

Cas opened the lid and stuck a finger in, gathering some of the honey and sticking it in his mouth. Cas closed his eyes and moaned around the taste.

"Oh man that is so good. I'd almost forgotten what that tastes like. Here, have some."

Dean took the jar and did the same thing, after so long without anything remarkably sweet the honey was a slice of heaven.

"Hey, you remember that day Cas?"

"When we met? How could I forget. It started out so normal, visiting Balthazar and my bees, dropping a cart to Jo, then I get accosted by Adonis and help him catch a couple of thieves. Then, after bragging to Gabriel, I find out that same guy is my new bodyguard and I have to keep a straight face in front of my father and brothers while we met officially. Certainly one of the more interesting days of my life."

Dean laughed heartily.

"Adonis huh?"

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Yes Dean, you know what you look like."

"So, I never asked, but, uh, it's pretty well accepted, being... Like you, in Celeste?"

"Liking men you mean?"

"Yeah."

"It's... Complicated. If I was to be king, it wouldn't be allowed. I would have to produce an heir. As a commoner no-one would care. As I am, well, as long I keep it quiet to avoid a scandal then almost everyone looks the other way. What about you?"

"It's uh, complicated in Lawrence too. It's techniquely allowed as a prince or king, but it'd make me a pariah, even the commoners like Charlie get harassed about it from time to time. But I like girls too so it's easy to hide from everyone who doesn't know."

"Does your father know?"

"He pretends he doesn't but I think that's just denial. My men, my uncle and brother have noticed, they don't seem to care, I'm still just Dean to them."

"Do you think we'll ever get home?"

Dean looked Cas in the eye, both of them feeling the shared homesickness.

"I don't know man. We've been out here for what? Six months? Wars could go on for years, and out here, we have no way of knowing what the hell is happening. Is your father still training his men? Has my dad attacked Perditia? Have Lawrence and Celeste turned against each other? We have no way of knowing."

"The plan was for your men to train my fathers men for an entire year before launching any kind of attack, unless something went horribly wrong, my father would be sticking to that plan. When that happens, Lilith and Richard will have their hands full and likely pull back the search for us."

"So, you want to wait another six months here, then get back to Arcadia?"

"Yes. I think we could both be useful to our fathers in this war, we just have to take the chance."

"And what about after?"

"If there is an after."

"No I mean it, say we win, say we go back, we win the war and by some miracle we both survive. Then what? Huh? No matter where we settle, we'll be outcasts. I can't take you away from your home. But I refuse to live the rest of my life being looked down to by people like Michael. I can't."

"There's too much uncertainty right now to make any feasible plans like that. All we know is that we're alive right now, and if we're alive in six months, we go back. That's all we can do."

"Six months huh."

"Six months."

"Better stop wasting time then."

Cas met Deans eyes as Dean cupped Cas's face gently and kissed him.


	14. No Going Back

After so long waiting and resisting and pushing his feelings down for the sake of their friendship and their survival, Deans mouth finally pressed to his felt like the cresendo of a long, sad song that Cas wasn't sure would ever come. Castiel melted into the kiss like Deans mouth was made for him, warmed by Deans hands holding his face their passion rose quickly, Deans tongue slipping in to gently massage his.

They broke the kiss off and looked into each others eyes as they caught their breath. They both knew there was no going back now, their sense of duty and sensibility thrown out the window because right there, in that cave so far away from everything, it was just them. And they had waited long enough. A silent confirmation was made in their brief moment of eye contact, and both men let the last of their walls crumble as Castiel surged forward, lowering Dean down onto their bed. 

Deans hands carded through Castiels hair, their bodies pressing against each other as their kiss deepened. Cas sat up on his knees and stripped his shirt, Dean doing the same, before Cas crashed back down, hands roaming all over Dean, finally touching his body the way he wanted to since that first practice session in Arcadia. Dean threw his head back as Cas moved from his lips to his neck, kissing and sucking and niping over his collarbone, down his chest and over his taut abs. Deans grip tightened in Cas' hair as Cas left small bruises where he paid special attention to Deans hips, when Cas kissed his way along the edge of Deans pants and undid the ties that held them together, Dean practically whimpered.

"Cas.. Please..."

Castiel wasted no time in freeing Deans throbbing cock, grabbing the base with one hand and moving the other back up Deans body to rub and pinch at his nipple, making Deans back arch with pleasure. Cas started out with small kisses before tonguing the slit gently, moving his lips just over the head and sucking as he did. 

Dean was losing his mind, Cas' tongue felt so good he was struggling not to buck into his mouth, but Cas seemed to notice his restraint because all at once he sank his mouth down, taking Dean in all the way to where his hand still gripped the base. Cas then moved up and down so slowly and torturously Dean was whining with need.

"Cas, please. I need you."

Castiel looked up to meet Deans eyes and saw the desperation there, so he pulled off and let go, taking the edge of Deans pants in hand and pulling them off before standing up to remove his own. Cas stood naked before Dean, admiring the prince's beauty sprawled out before him, just waiting to be taken and worshiped the way it should be. Cas dived down again, settling himself between Deans legs and feeling their cocks slide together in a glorious friction that had them both moaning as they kissed frantically. Castiel moved one hand down Deans body again, stroking down his leg and back up the inside of this thigh, Dean moaned louder and bucked up to find more friction, spreading his legs wider for Cas.

Castiel stroked a thumb up and down Deans perineum, moving a finger slowly down to massage at his tight hole. Dean gyrated his hips up as Cas circled his entrance, adding more and more pressure until his finger slipped inside, making Dean let out a shaky breath. Cas went back to kissing Deans neck adoringly as he gently pushed his finger in further and further, swirling it around to stretch him out. By the time he added a second and then third finger, Deans whole body was shaking and he was gripping Cas's bulging biceps so hard it would leave bruises later. 

"Cas please, I'm ready."

Cas pulled his fingers out carefully and sat back again, grabbing for one of the water sacks next to the bed and quickly washing his hand. He doused his too hard cock, slicking it up with water and the precum that had been leaking since being inside Dean, it wasn't ideal but it would have to do. Cas then leaned back over Dean and cupped his face again as he kissed him softly, trying to convey in the gesture how much this truly meant for him. As he kissed his prince, Cas pressed the head to Deans open entrance and slowly pushed inside. He took his time, basking in the tight heat that now encased him and filled his mind and body with nothing but pleasure. When he bottomed out Cas broke off the kiss and put his weight on both arms, moving gently in and out of Dean in carefully controlled thrusts. 

They were both panting and already overwhelmed when Dean decided he needed more. Cas was so gorgeous above him, gentle as Cas always was, even with his newly built body that could break another man in half, he would not break Dean.

"Cas if you don't start taking me harder I'm gonna do it myself."

Cas grinned wickedly with a mischievous glint in his eye as he bent down even closer to Dean, and whipped his hips forward, finally fucking Dean the way he'd always wanted to. The change of angle had Cas hitting Deans sweet spot on every thrust and Dean was practically screaming in pleasure, bursts of fire coursing through his entire body as the two writhed together, moaning and moving in unison for so long that Cas' arms began to tremble with the effort.

"Cas, I think... I'm, I'm gonna..."

"Look at me Dean."

Dean opened his eyes and met Cas'. Staring into that deep blue set Dean off.

"Cas. Cas.. Caass..."

And he was coming untouched all over both their stomachs. Watching Dean in ecstasy, feeling him clench around his cock as he stared into Cas with those starry emeralds ensured Cas could hold out no longer either.

"Ah! Dean!"

Cas shouted his name as he came inside him, body freezing up tight as he rode the high of his orgasm, only daring to breathe again after it had passed and he felt his cock go limp. Cas carefully pulled out and lay down beside Dean, both men completely spent, panting and covered in sweat. They said nothing as Cas tucked himself under Deans arm, settling his head on his prince's chest, their limps tangled together they fell asleep, peaceful and content.


	15. Bad News

Six months went by faster than they thought possible. Every day was much the same, fishing, gathering, building, trying not to die. Their nights however were now spent in each others arms, kissing and moaning and screaming into the wilderness. Whether Castiel was inside Dean, gently making love or Dean was pressing Castiel against the cave wall and taking him in that dominant aggression that had always made Cas hard before, the two didn't go another day without touching each other. Sometimes they just grinded together lazily and used their hands or their mouths to make each other come, but after every night, they curled up together, Dean holding Cas tightly as they fell asleep. 

 

Cas woke one morning, alone and slightly colder, he walked outside to find Dean, standing naked and glorious on the edge of the platform watching the sun come up. Cas walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Deans waist, Dean clasped one hand over Cas' and moaned quietly at the feeling of Cas' lips pressing soft kisses to his shoulders. 

"Good morning Dean."

"Morning Cas. I uh, I wanted to give this to you before we leave."

Dean turned around and showed Cas what he had been holding in his other hand. Cas' breath caught in his throat as he turned the work of art over in his hand. Dean had found the eagles' talon that Cas had sliced off to save him, the thing was as long as Cas' hand from his wrist to the tip of his middle finger and still deadly sharp. Dean had fashioned it into a curved dagger with a leather bound wooden handle. Tucked tightly into the leather straps was one of the golden feathers. 

"Dean. It's beautiful."

"You sliced the damn thing you earned it. Besides, I'm hoping it'll bring you some luck in keeping you safe out there if I'm not around."

"Actually Dean, I have something for you too."

Cas jogged back into the cave and came back a moment later holding the golden feather he had picked up six months ago. Now it was tied in the middle of a finely braided chain of leather. 

"I know it's not nearly as useful as a talon dagger but-"

"I love it. Its perfect."

Dean tied the delicately fine chain around his neck and gently fingered the feather that now hung at his chest.

"Cas, I kinda don't want to leave."

"Me neither. But there are people counting on us to show some backbone."

"When we get back, we won't be able to be this anymore."

"I know."

"Maybe it's a good thing. The chances of all this working out in our favour are slim to none. I can't admit what I need to say to you, because somehow it makes the very real possibility of losing you even worse. I can run into almost certain death without a second thought, but somehow, at the thought of leaving this place and knowing I'll never get to have this with you again, I'm not brave enough to handle that Cas. I'm not brave enough to tell you what I need to, and then lose you. I can't."

Tears rolled down Deans cheeks as Cas cupped his jaw, and lifted his face, nothing but warmth and affection reflected in his own expression.

"I know."

Cas pulled Dean in for a long and intense kiss, the two stayed together like that until the sky was blue, Dean breaking it off and stalking back to the cave to pack. Their time together in that place had well and truely ended. 

 

Half an hour later the two were following the river back through the forest, carrying only their weapons, rope, a fur each and their rucksacks filled with water sacks and dried fish. It took them four days of walking to come across the nearest farm, there they left three of their lose eagle feathers they had collected on the farmers doorstep and stole two horses. If the farmer realised what they were, he'd be able to buy ten more horses as replacement. 

 

The next day the two rode through the gates of Arcadia. Neither had their cloaks anymore but it didn't seem to matter. Their steeds were far from regal, as were they both, their clothes dirty tatters and their bodies built like houses, beards and hair much longer and scruffier than before despite their best efforts to cut them back with nothing but their daggers and the river as reflection. Cas stopped at Jo and Ellen's house first, both men sliding to the ground and knocking on the door. Jo answered and amused Dean as she took a moment to recognize them. Then her eyes blew wide and she flung herself into Castiels arms.

"Cas! Oh my god I thought you were dead! Come inside quick, before someone sees you!"

Jo ushered them both inside quickly and closed the door behind her. 

"What the hell happened to you guys? Gabe said you had to run because Lilith was sending people to kill you, but then you didn't come back, no word, no nothing, we all thought one of them had succeeded."

"Have there been any here, trying?"

Dean asked.

"There have been five caught and hanged in the past year all here and in the surrounding towns for the two of you."

"We went way off the grid, it was the best way to keep Cas safe, I'm sorry for what that might've put you through, really."

"Its okay, you did what you had to do."

"So what's been happening? Are my fathers men ready?"

Jo hesitated.

"Yes and no. This is gonna be hard to hear, for both of you. You should sit down."

Jo ushered them to a couple of chairs and took a deep breath.

"Two months ago, Perditia attacked Lawrence. Not the kind of raids you're used to Dean. I mean full scale invasion. Lawrence sent word to Arcadia for aid, and Charles sent a portion of his men who were already trained across the river to help but, just before they reached the shore, their boats were attacked by a fleet of Limboans. They had been waiting for them, the whole thing was a trap."

"Jo, what happened to my family?"

Dean implored, fearing the worst. 

"I'm so sorry Dean. Your uncle and father died in the battle. Your brother, his wife and their baby are in hiding here at the palace. Lawrence is lost."

Dean couldn't speak as he heard her words. A tear escaped and was quickly wiped away. Cas wanted to hold him, to pull him in close, he settled for squeezing his shoulder instead. 

"And my people? Did any of them make it?"

"The surviving boats teamed up with the traders that were docked in Lawrence at the time, they managed to get everyone who made it to the river across to safety."

"That's good. That's something."

"Cas, there's something you should know too."

"What?"

"At the time of the attack, Michael was in Lawrence, making plans with King John. When your father got word of the attack, he sent Gabriel to lead the aid effort."

"...and?"

"Michael died in the battle, alongside John and Robert, Gabe has since disappeared."

"Oh my god. Michael's dead? This can't be happening. Was Gabe captured? What happened?"

"Nobody knows, they didn't find a body, no-one saw him struck down, he just, vanished."

"He ran."

"It looks that way."

"I can't believe this. What is my father doing about it?"

"So far as we know, he's holed up with King Sam, trying to formulate some kind of plan, but without Gabe getting me info I have no clue."

"How do you know all this anyway? Street gossip isn't exactly reliable."

"Balthazar, he's been called to fight and he told me what happened. He knew Cas would want me to know."

"Cas you know what this means?"

Dean asked.

"It means your brother is king, and I'm the crown prince."

"It means we need to get off our asses and get up that palace."

"You're right. Thanks Jo."

"No problem, hey, just be careful, don't trust anyone."

"You think there's still spies in the court?"

"Balthazar thinks so. He says there's no way they could have been ambushed with such perfect timing like that, both while Michael was in Lawrence and right when the Celestian fleet arrived, if there wasn't someone deep on the inside working for either Lilith or Richard."

"Deep? You mean my fathers inner circle, like Uriel was?"

"...yes."

"...you think it's Gabriel."

"He fits the bill Cas. I love Gabriel, but he also went AWOL at the battle. You've said yourself his greatest trick is making everyone believe he's a fool when nine time out of ten he's the cleverest man in the room. What if he really tricked all of us big this time, even you?"

"I- I won't believe any of that until I get proof. Michael and Lucifer were like that, they were nefarious and self serving, but Gabe wasn't. He just wanted to be left alone."

"Okay. It's a lot to take in. I get it. For now, you should use the tunnels and get back to your families."

Cas' face softened and he pulled Jo in for a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're okay Jo."

"Yeah, you too. One day soon you're gonna find the time to tell me what happened to you two out there."

"I promise."

Cas let go and Jo pulled Dean in too.

"Thank you, for looking after my uncle."

"Always."

Jo led them outside and under the empty cart where they jumped down into the familiar tunnel.


	16. Reunions And Revelations

Castiel and Dean made short work of the tunnel, jumping through the painting and swiftly moving down the familiar halls to the war room, it wasn't dinner time yet so that's where the kings were likely to be. Cas walked in first, Dean hot on his heels. At the sound of the door, Sam and Charles both righted themselves to see who was arriving. When the two princes walked in the room there was a moment of confusion as neither king recognized them. Then Sam was the the first to click.

"...Dean?"

"Heya Sammy."

Sam rushed forward and barreled into his brother in the most bear-like hug Dean had ever gotten. For a moment, Sam was a kid again, not wanting to let go of Dean as he left with Bobby. Sam had lost everything the past year, his father, his brother, and his kingdom. One of those things were returning to him in this room, beyond all hope and logic. As they clung to each other Charles embraced his only remaining son with tears in his eyes.

"Castiel, I thought I'd lost you."

"You almost did, several times. Dean kept me safe."

"Hey we kept each other safe, I'd be great golden bird shit right now if it wasn't for you."

Dean and Cas looked at each other warmly, the gesture did not go unnoticed by Sam or Charles, but Sam just laughed.

"You'll have to tell me that story some time."

"I will, we'll tell you everything, we all have a lot to talk about. When there's time. In the mean time, we have a war to plan, and later, I have a baby to meet."

"His name is Dean. Dean John Winchester."

"That's gonna get confusing."

"I thought you were dead."

Sam shrugged and Dean smiled.

"Well I'm here, so let's get to work."

They crowded around the war table and Sam explained their position.

"So basically we have our entire combined force sitting here in Celeste. At the battle on the river Charles' men managed to destroy most of Limbo's fleet but we have no real idea of what they're hiding behind those mountains. There is something that works in our favour though, Lilith's men are now spread out, they're all over Lawrence which, as much as that makes my skin crawl, means their base of operations is weak, it's the perfect time to attack."

"There's something else."

Charles injected.

"We've had contact from one of Lilith's advisers, a guy called Lord Crowley. He claims to be planning a coup, he wants to overthrow Lilith and he wants very different things for the kingdom than she does."

"What, and you trust this guy?"

Dean asked Charles.

"Hell no. But he did send us a gift of good faith."

"What?"

"Kevin. And his mother."

"Wait what? Kevin was an informant, locked in the dungeons the night we ran."

"Yes and he never made it to the dungeons. Meg snagged him on her way out, dragged him to Perditia where he's been tortured and interrogated ever since."

Sam added.

"My god."

Castiel said, looking crestfallen. Despite Kevin's betrayal, they could understand his motives and had grown rather fond of him.

"So Crowley freed Kevin and his mother, their best source of information, right out from under Lilith's nose? Smells funky to me."

Dean continued.

"That happened just recently, soon after the battle at the river. The the day after you left... That was when Gabriel came in and demand he join our efforts, became a part of the war."

There was silence around the table at Charles' words.

"Father. I can't believe for a moment that Gabriel was an informant to Lilith!"

"He made himself part of this circle the day after her most valuable informant is discovered. Somebody from this circle tipped Lilith and Richard off about Michael being in Lawrence, as well as our efforts to send help. Gabriel disappeared at the battle, and hasn't been found. Soon afterwards, Lilith's adviser simply hands back their most valuable source of information. Since then, none of our smaller attacks have been anticipated by Lilith, as if she no longer has eyes and ears here anymore. Kevin and Meg had to have had someone tell them where to find the tunnels, something you and Gabriel discovered together. You think I want to believe my own son a traitor? I love Gabriel. But as King, I cannot ignore the evidence right in front of me, I don't have that luxury."

Castiels face fell into even deeper despair. He could not ignore the evidence either.

"Okay so, we have to assume then, that this Crowley guy is just yanking our chain, trying to get our trust so we fall into one of Lilith's traps. Has he made any more contact since releasing Kevin?"

Dean asked. 

"No, but he said in his original message to meet a week from tomorrow at the bridge, and he would bring undeniable proof of his legitimacy."

Sam answered, his face thoughtful and slightly frowning. Dean studied it carefully.

"You want to go."

Sam's eyes shot up and met his brothers, the one person he could never lie to. 

"Yeah, I do. I think if there's even a small chance this guy is legit, we have to try. It could mean an end to the war with very little more bloodshed."

Dean nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright, but I'm the one going."

"Dean no-"

"Shut up Sam. You may be king but I'm still your big brother. The people need you safe and using that geek brain of yours to figure our way out of this."

"I'm going with you."

"Cas that's not necessary, you're the crown prince now, you need to stay safe."

"As far as I'm concerned, Gabriel is the crown prince, and until he looks me in the eye and tells me otherwise himself, I refuse to believe he betrayed us. You said yourself Dean you'd be bird shit right now without me, I'm going."

Castiel fixed Dean with an intense stare that said so much more than he could say aloud. Dean understood all of it and had to use all his restraint to stop from pulling Cas into a heated kiss.

"Okay. You're coming. In the meantime, what's being done about Lawrence?"

Dean asked Sam.

"We've been sending small bands of fighters in, led by your guys since they know the land blindfolded."

"You think they could win it back for us?"

"Not a chance. Until we know more about this Crowley thing, we have to write Lawrence off as lost."

"Then why the raids?"

"The people. Its a big place Dean only a portion of the citizens made it out the night of the attack, we've been sending our guys in under the radar to evacuate them a village at a time, the land might be lost but my first priority is to the people. They're all setting up in the uninhabited outskirts of Celeste as refugees, Charles ordered his lords to offer a portion of their lands tax free for them to settle and the citizens here have been amazing in helping them get what they need."

"Sam that's incredible. Dad would be proud."

Sams eyes got glassy but before anything more could be said, they heard the dinner gong ring through the palace.

"Come on, you boys must be starving." 

Charles shuffled them all out of the room and down to dinner.

 

"DEAN!" 

In the dining room the prince had to wince at the high pitched scream coming from the tiny red head running at him at full speed. Dean braced himself and caught Charlie in a spinning hug, grateful to see his not-little-sister was okay after the state he was forced to leave her in. As soon as she was on the ground she punched him in the arm so hard he had to rub the ache.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being dead for a whole year jackass!"

"Sorry, promise I won't die again."

"You better not. I mean it Winchester."

The two smiled at each other as Benny and the others approached, all shaking Deans hand and clapping him on the back, Garth pulled him in for a hug that had everyone laughing.

"Damn good to see you brotha', it ain't been the same."

"I'm just glad you're all alive. Come on, I've been killing all my own food for the past year, I've forgotten what a real salted meal tastes like."

 

His companions laughed and ushered him to his usual seat beside Castiel. Cas had had a very long and teary hug with Balthazar before they sat, Balthazar not giving a damn that he was sitting at the left hand to the king.

"My god Cassie you've gotten huge! You're more muscle than man what the hell happened to you?!"

"Let's just say for now I got a good taste of the hard life."

"Oh I bet you did."

Balthazar said in a low voice as he raised his eyebrows in Deans direction. Castiel couldn't keep the blush from his cheeks or the smile from lips as he grasped Balthazar's meaning. Balthazar's eyes went wide and audibly gasped.

"Oh my god you did! What happened? Tell me everything."

"Maybe later. Don't you think we have bigger things to worry about?"

"Well apparently not, I mean, have you seen yourself lately Cassie, and Dean too my god. I demand that later we catch up and you give me every dirty detail."

"Balthazar, why are you even here? You couldn't have heard I was back."

"Oh no I live here now, I offered my home and estate temporarily to several families of refugees, as I am a Lord and commander in the army your father was kind enough to allow me to stay at the palace until my home is my own again."

"You did that? Really?"

"To be honest Cassie, the thought at first repulsed me, but you were dead, and I wanted to make you proud. So I thought to myself what would Castiel do? And I opened the doors."

"That's truly wonderful, I'm glad that after all the years of your bad influence, my good one has finally paid off."

The two laughed loudly, Dean was laughing with his friends and felt Castiel squeeze his knee under the table briefly, it wasn't nearly enough for either of them, but it would have to do.

 

Half an hour later a tired looking, yet still immaculately beautiful Jessica entered holding a tiny sleeping bundle. Sam, who was half way through his meal at Charles' right hand leapt from his seat and offered it to Jess, taking the bundle from her gently.

"The cooks didn't know if you'd be down or not tonight so they didn't do you a plate, you can have the rest of mine."

Sam said to his wife as he kissed her on the head. To be fair, his plate was only half gone and still piled enough for two people. Jess smiled in gratitude and turned to Dean, her grin widened and lit up her whole face.

"Dean, I know we didn't get a chance to get to know each other back home, but all the same, I'm so glad you're back."

"Thanks Jess, how are you handling parenthood?"

"It's tough, but I love it. And Sam is a wonderful dad."

Sam made his way around the table and carefully set the baby into Deans arms.

"Prince Dean, meet Prince Dean."

The baby was fast asleep as Dean rocked him gently. 

"He looks like dad." 

Dean observed.

"Yeah, he does."

The brothers had a solemn moment thinking of their father and his precious legacy now in Deans arms. Cas was leaning over Deans shoulder and admiring the baby adoringly. 

"He's beautiful Sam, Jess. You should both be very proud."

"It's been a long time since there was a baby at this table, they never cease to steal the show."

Charles put in, he was looking at baby Dean then at Castiel as if lost in a sweet memory. Dean handed the baby back to Sam who made slow circuits around the table to keep baby Dean sleeping. 

 

After they all retired to bed, Dean and Cas shared a long and lingering look as Dean said goodnight and walked to his room. It was exactly like they used to, and yet nothing like it. Even alone, they knew if they so much as touched each other they would never let go. And then problems would ensue. Cas had taken a long bath, the warm water was shocking after so long away. He had tried to get comfortable in his bed, but he just couldn't. It was too soft, too warm, too empty. So Cas put on a pair of lose underpants and lay down on the furs on the floor instead, keeping a dagger in hand as he got comfortable. It had become a force of habit to go to sleep armed, since it was given to him Cas always slept with the talon dagger Dean had made. Just as he was wondering how Dean was faring in the next room there was a knock at the door and his father poked his head in.

"Cas? Can I talk to you son?"

"Father? Of course, come in."

The two sat on the edge of the bed together.

"Were you sleeping on the floor?"

"Yes, the bed is too soft now."

"I see. And lonely now, I imagine."

"Dad?"

"I know Castiel."

"About what?"

"You and Dean. Don't insult me by trying to deny it. I have eyes. And ears."

Castiels face dropped, he was suddenly terrified of what his father would say next. Would he forbid them? Would he send Dean away?

"I give you my blessing."

"...What?"

"Castiel, 20 years ago, I had four sons. Two months ago, I had none. If I wasn't king, if my people weren't depending on me, I would have thrown myself off the bridge. Today, through some miracle, my baby boy came back to me. I know I've always drilled into all of you how important your duty is, and that's all still true, especially now. But this past year has shown me how important my family is too. All things indicate that if we win this war, you will be king one day. And I know that you, loyal son you are, would give Dean up and marry some highborn girl to continue that mantel. I'm telling you I don't want you to. Castiel, as king, that's the smart thing to do. As your father, I want you to be happy. And I've seen the way you and Dean look at each other, I overheard what Balthazar said at dinner. I've heard the rumours that were spread about you two before you ran. For now, while we are at war, do your duty. When the war is done, do what makes you happy."

"...Dad... But, what about the family line?"

"Oh you have cousins in the court somewhere I'm sure. The Novak's are far from dying out."

Castiel flew into his fathers arms for the second time that day.

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Just be you, Castiel, and I'll always be proud of you."

Cas gave his father one last embrace before the old king left him to it. Cas was about to go to Deans room and tell him, then thought better of it. If Dean got his hopes up for the future now after he'd already resigned himself to it, it would be nothing short of cruel if that future never came to pass. There were simply too many if's in their lives, Cas felt the faint flicker of hope swell in his chest. He could do this. He could carry the burden of hope for the both of them. Cas curled back up on the floor and fell asleep with new determination.


	17. Refugees

The next day saw Dean and Castiel neatly groomed and looking more themselves, beards trimmed short and hair cut back, though Cas kept his just long enough to run his fingers through. Dean winked when he saw him to let him know he liked it. They spent all day catching up with their friends and the kings on what had happened the past year, trying to make sure they were fully informed before they had to go meet Lord Crowley. Before lunch Dean managed to get Sam alone for a moment.

"Hey Sammy, I was just curious, uh, Jess seems really happy here."

"Yeah! I mean, it's not home, but she's so strong. She's really holding it together for me and the baby."

"Yeah but I mean, she hasn't been mistreated since you've been here? You know, like we all thought she would be?"

"Oh that! Uh, well, they tried."

"What do you mean? Who tried?"

"The Lords in Charles' court. The first time we came here for a war council and she was pregnant at the time, she heard some nasty things from the other ladies, when one of the commanders at the council made a derogatory joke at her expense, I put on my best Dad face and scared the crap out of him. I think it helps that I was twice his size but when I threatened to have my father put him in the next vanguard if he opened his mouth again he shut up pretty damn quick."

"Ha! Go you Sammy."

"Yeah. The next time was the night after we fled here. We were at dinner, all of the council were there, Jess stayed in her room that night with the baby. Charles gave the command at that dinner that the Lords present and otherwise would be offering the use of their lands to the refugees. There was an uproar. One of them shouted "Just because the Winchesters have a habit of bedding common bitches doesn't mean we have to.""

Deans face was thunder.

"What'd you do?"

"Honestly I was too shocked to do anything. Charles got out of his chair, walked over to the guy and backhanded him so hard he fell to the floor. It was scary how calm he was, he reminded them that I was king of Lawrence now, and that if he heard even a whisper of disrespect to me, Jess, or our people, he would have the person who spoke it thrown in the dungeons for treason. Then he told them all to get the hell out of his palace and not return unless summoned."

"Goddamn. Go Charles."

"Yeah I know. He's been great. But Dean, hey, you know, now that you're alive, and it's not really an issue anymore... if you want the crown, you can have it."

"Sammy no."

"You're still the oldest, I know you signed a secession decree but I won't put up a fight if you want it."

"I don't want it Sam. Honestly. Besides, turns out I was right. I told dad you'd make an awesome king, and here you are, his royal awesomeness."

Sam huffed a laugh.

"You sure it doesn't have anything to do with Castiel?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Dean, you're a terrible liar. You wear your heart on your sleeve, always have. Something happened between you guys out there didn't it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because he's the crown prince now Sam okay. Maybe before, there was a chance. But now? Even if we both survive, he'll take the crown and have to marry some lady to spit out more heirs with and I'll be a distant memory, an old man rotting alone in Lawrence. Maybe that's how it should be."

"Dean I'll never let you rot alone, and that's not what you deserve, not after everything you've done."

"Maybe not, but I don't deserve him."

"Everyone thinks that about the person they love."

"I never said that."

"I'm your brother Dean, you don't have to. But hey, whatever happens, I've got your back, all the way, as your brother and as king, got it?"

"Thanks Sammy. Dad... did he go down fighting?"

"Yeah, he did. They all did."

"Tell me. Please."

"It was late. We were all around dads war table, me, dad, Bobby, Raphael, Michael and Jess-"

"Jess? She was there?"

”Yeah, with her brother, Ash. Dad said he used to always take moms advice, that she was always smarter than him, and I should learn to do the same. Anyway, we were finishing up on some plans when we heard the bells ringing outside. Bobby took some guys out to investigate and before we knew it, we were overrun. They slipped right through our defenses, Bobby died outside. Even Bones died after taking out five of their guys. Me and dad held them off while Ash took Jess to get the baby and run. Dad ordered me to go, I got Jess and Ash and the baby on horses and to the gate, I turned around and see dad get stabbed through the heart. I saw Raphael and Michael get cut down, so we took off. I made Ash and Jess ride across the bridge, said to keep riding till they got to the palace steps. I got as many people to the boats and across the bridge as I could. I fought all night. When the boats were on fire and we had done all we could, I rode here."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Don't be. Staying safe, both you and Castiel, it's important. And you're here now."

Sam patted Dean on the shoulder and walked off to see Jess, leaving Dean to his own contemplation.

 

Dean eventually made his way to the stables where he found Chevy. 

"Hey sweetheart, Benny been lookin' after you huh?"

He stroked the horses mane and hummed to her softly. Chevy had been a gift from his dad when he went away with Bobby, he bought her specially with Dean in mind, and the two had shared a special bond through all their trials. Chevy had been slashed, shot and broken almost as much as Dean, but they had always pulled through together, she had always gotten Dean where he needed to go. Taking care of her always gave Dean a sense of peace, calming his nerves in even the most tense of situations. He skipped lunch and spent the afternoon grooming, cleaning and treating his best girl. 

 

When they weren't at the palace making plans, Dean and Cas were out helping the refugees. All of them were happy to see Dean alive and well, but Dean hated more than he could express that he couldn't answer their questions about Lawrence, like when they could go home, or if their loved ones still stuck there would be okay. When they came across the land belonging to Gordon, the princes weren't all that surprised to find him and one other commander they recognized as Zachariah, surrounded by heavily armed guards and loudly harassing two angry Lawrencian women and their cowering kids.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Dean demanded as they approached. 

"Ugh, we heard you were back. Tell these street rats, the king might be able to force me to let them sleep on my land, but that doesn't mean they have any rights to MY food that grows here!"

Gordon yelled.

"That's right, we've put up with enough from these miscreants! Now they repay our hospitality by stealing our food! Get them off our lands!"

Zachariah joined in. Dean kept a calm demeanour and spoke directly to the two mothers.

"What're your names?"

"I'm Jody, this is my friend Donna."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Prince Dean? We heard you were alive."

"That's right, and this is Prince Castiel. We're here to help you, so can you be honest with me and tell me what happened here?"

"Our own food is running out. We're doing our own hunting in the woods but its not enough, not for the kids. They saw the orange tree over there and since its growing wild, we thought what harm could there be?"

"Are these all your kids?"

Dean gestured to the 20+ young ones milling around.

"None of them. Their parents all died in the attack, me and Donna are all they have."

Deans face fell at the thought of the orphans, remembering how hard his own mothers death had been. He squatted down to their level to address the children.

"Hey, come here you guys. I'm Dean, its nice to meet you."

Dean smiled warmly and held out his hand to a few of the kids who weren't too shy to shake it.

"Now, I know what it's like, to lose a parent at your age, and I am so sorry. Me and my friend here, Castiel, are gonna do everything we can to get you all your homes back, okay? In the meantime, you listen to Jody and Donna, they're in charge."

"Yes prince Dean."

The little voices all chanted together. 

"Jody, Donna. Take the kids back to wherever you're staying and pack up your things. Meet us at the gates to the grounds with everything you have."

"Okay, come on kids we're going on an adventure."

 

When Jody and Donna had successfully ushered them all away, Castiel turned to Gordon and Zachariah. Gordon was the first to speak, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Well it's about ti-"

Cas didn't give him a chance to finish as he punched Gordon in the mouth so hard he was sent sprawling. 

"You- you can't do that! Guards! What're you doing?!"

Zachariah screamed.

"Oh yes he can."

Dean grinned.

"And who do you think the guards are gonna listen to huh? You asshats, or their prince?"

Zachariah looked scandalized as Gordon slowly got to his feet. Castiel addressed them so formally it was almost ridiculous.

"Lord Gordon, Lord Zachariah, as crown Prince of Celeste, I deem you both unworthy of your titles. I hereby, relieve you of them, and of your ranks, and any authority or privileges you may have otherwise enjoyed under such things. I leave you with only your names and your lands, to do with what you will. On a personal note, if I see either of you at my palace again, I'll kill you myself."

Cas fixed them both with a dominant and terrifying stare that he had learned from Dean. Watching him, Dean understood why it always turned Cas on. 

Zachariah and Gordon huffed and scowled, but after quickly sizing Cas and Dean up they decided against trying anything more and scrambled back to the house. Cas then turned to the guards.

"All of you, go to Zachariah's estate, tell everyone there they are to pack their things and then escort them to the palace, there they will be placed somewhere more accommodating. Be nice about it."

The guards bowed and hurried off. Cas and Dean walked with a spring in their step.

"That was pretty amazing what you did back there Cas."

"It was my pleasure. Literally, I've been wanting to knock that jackass out for years."

Dean threw his head back laughing,

"No but really, they're my people, my responsibility. You didn't have to do that."

"As far as I'm concerned Dean, your people are my people. I'm not gonna leave them to suffer any more than I would leave you."

Dean dared to squeeze Cas' shoulder as the two walked around to the front gate to find Jody, Donna and the kids. They took their time walking to the palace, giving piggy back rides as they went and talking with Jody and Donna. The boys decided quickly that they very much enjoyed the women's company. They were funny and brash and straight to the point, completely unimpressed by their royal titles. For two guys who spent most of their lives without their mothers, it brought a warm sense of comfort, especially knowing they would be taking good care of the orphans.

 

That night at dinner, the dining table was swamped with rowdy children. Cas had explained what had happened to his father, and the king allotted an unused wing of the palace to the safe housing for all Lawrencian orphans. The families from Zachariah's lands had been re-homed in the mansion of Lord Samandriel. He was sweet and kindly for a young lord and had gladly taken in any refugees that came knocking. 

 

Before they knew it, the day was upon them for the meetup with Crowley. Dean, Cas and Benny rode east with a ten man guard, staying the night at the inn. When everyone else had gone down for the night, Dean sat for a quiet drink with Benny. 

"Hey man, I just wanted to say thanks, for holding everything together for me while I was gone."

"No problem brotha', you woulda' done the same fo' me. 'Sides, I knew you wasn't dead, you're too damn hard to kill to go down jus' like that."

They both laughed,

"Yeah well. Listen Benny. There's one more thing I need you to do for me."

"You name it."

"I need you to look out for Cas. If things go ass up tomorrow, I need you to take Cas and run. He's gonna fight you, he will. That sonofabitch is scrappy. But you gotta promise me, if it comes down to me or him, you pull his ass out of the fire. You got it?"

Benny sighed deeply, regarding Dean carefully before nodding.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Thanks man."

They sat there drinking ale and talking about old times until they both fell asleep.


	18. Obice Bridge

After twelve hours of nervous travelling, the thirteen riders reached the bridge at sunset. They left the horses grazing on land as the men clomped across to the middle, Dean in the lead with Cas and Benny close behind. Dean stopped a few feet from a short man in black silk robes, fifteen Perditian soldiers standing at the ready behind him, he must've felt very secure since he wore the greatest air of regality Dean had ever witnessed. 

"Lord Crowley?"

"The one and only. You must be Dean."

Crowley hadn't returned the courtesy of using Dean title, it didn't escape Deans notice and he immediately got a feel for the kind of mind game tactics this guy was clearly accustomed to using. Dean had seen it before with some Celestian and Lawrencian Lords and he was not a fan.

"I am Prince Dean. So? Where is this undeniable proof?"

"It's right here."

Crowley tossed a large black leather bag at Deans feet. Dean bent down and picked it up, carefully examining the contents. He recoiled from the stink and had to take a second to blink the water from his eyes.

"Dean? What is it?"

Dean reached into the bag and pulled out Lilith's decapitated head, holding it aloft by her blood stained blonde hair so all his men could see. Dean shoved the head back in the bag and tossed it to the side. 

"Alright. So what does that make you?"

"King Crowley, if you please."

"What do you want?"

"Simple. I want Limbo."

"You already have Perditia and Lawrence."

"Yes, and they've grown dull. The never ending cold and wet, I'm done with it. What I want, is to sit on Richard Romans throne, in the warm and the sun, behind the safety of those mountains. Give Castiel over as collateral, take my army and use them to help you take Limbo. Once it's done, I'll leave Lawrence and Perditia both to you, return my hostage and never bother you again. Do we have a deal?"

Dean turned to Cas, both of them taking a full minute to think it over. Dean made his decision and gave a tiny nod to Benny, a silent command to be ready to fight.

"As tempting as it is to have my home handed back to me on a silver platter, I would be far more inclined to trust you if you had done anything to prevent the invasion that killed my father, and my uncle, and slaughtered a significant number of my people. I would be more inclined to trust you, if you could make me believe that the men you're leading would be willing to fight alongside the very soldiers that've been killing their brothers for decades, and not turn when the moment suited. If I was stupid enough to believe that the kind of scum who beheads his own queen, could be trusted to be content with a tiny kingdom in the north, instead of the entire southern territory, I might be inclined to accept your offer. Fact is, I'm not stupid. And I don't trust you. And you're sweetening the pot hoping I don't notice that it would leave you with all the cards. We would be making the sacrifices, we would be taking all the risks, and once Limbo is yours, there would be nothing to stop you going back on everything and claiming the entire east for your own, killing your hostage in the process. What happens when Limbo grows dull too huh? You gonna make a deal for Celeste next? The answer, Crowley, is no."

Crowley sighed as if he was bored.

"Well, disappointing, but not unexpected. You see Dean, believe it or not, my offer is genuine. So I will be taking my hostage tonight, and you will comply to my terms, whether you agree with them or not. Gents, take him."

Men on both sides drew their swords, Crowley moved behind his men as Dean led the attack, all fighters on both sides crossing blades. Dean and Benny and Cas cut down a man each, but the Perditian soldiers were better rested and more prepared than than the Celestians and quickly outnumbered them as men fell. Dean was struggling with his opponent and he saw Cas get knocked on the head from behind, he wasn't unconscious but he was dazed and unbalanced, in no shape to defend himself.

"Benny! Take Cas now!"

Benny threw his opponent over the side and into the river, swiftly putting Castiels arm around his neck and hauling him back over the bridge. Dean saw them reach the edge just as the last of his men fell. He was held back by two of Crowley's as the rest ran after Benny. Benny heaved Cas onto a horse and as he turned around to see what was happening, an arrow flew past his face, just barely missing.

"RUUUUUN!!"

Dean screamed desperately before a large fist connected with the side of his head and everything went black.


	19. The Dungeons Of Perditia

Dean awoke to a rancid stench and a pounding headache. He opened his eyes slowly, wincing against the pain in his skull. He moved to feel for the bump on his head but was stopped short by a clank and the feel of cold steel against his wrists. Dean opened his eyes fully and in the low firelight he made out the cuffs that clamped him, standing to the wall. He could make out he was in a cell, the dim light from the hall brought into sight the iron bars that separated him from the stone passageway.

"Hello? Crowley?!"

Deans calls were met with a chorus of shouting and rattling of cages from the other inmates. The noise pierced Deans pain like a white hot flame and he passed out again.

 

Back in Arcadia, Sam, Charles, and Benny stood around the war table, Benny having finished recounting the events to them as Castiel sat fuming in the corner. The prince hung his head in despair, rubbing his temples in the hope it would somehow make a brilliant idea come to him on how to save Dean. The four were all quiet, mourning both a personal loss and a blow to the war effort.

"You know, when John and I started planning this war years ago, neither of us really ever considered how much we might lose. We knew there would be loss. We were so sure that a free and peaceful land between the two of us would be worth the sacrifice. We never thought..."

"Dean is not lost."

Castiel growled.

"Cas, I want him back just as much as you do, but there's no attack we could lead that would result in both victory, and Deans safe return. They would kill him first."

Sam reasoned.

"Then send me."

"Don't be ridiculous Castiel, you're not walking right into their hands after you barely escaped."

"Dad, they wanted me. Dean sacrificed himself for me I can't just leave him there!"

"I SAID NO!"

Charles slammed his fist on the table and Castiel threw his chair to the floor, storming from the room and running down the halls to his chambers.

 

Benny found Castiel a minute later after following him, Cas was racing around his room and packing his rucksack.

"Where d'you think you're goin' with that?"

Benny drawled.

"Where do you think? To get Dean back. They might not be able to mount a proper attack but Crowley won't be expecting me to go in alone."

"An' what exactly do you plan to do when you get there?"

"Sneak in, try to break him out. If not, I'll offer myself in his place."

"And run the damn good chance of gettin' caught, an' then Crowley's got double the leverage."

"What do you expect me to do?! Sit here and let him rot?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT HIM THERE!"

Cas screamed in Benny's face before punching him square in the jaw. Benny stumbled back a few steps, but didn't swing back.

"I deserved that. I did leave him there. I made a promise to get you out. He told me to run, I ran. But that don't make it any better. That's why I'm comin' with you."

"I don't need your help."

"Yes you do. Mine an' more. If you're serious about this, an' care about succeeding, meet me at the stables in 10 minutes."

Benny walked off down the great staircase, rubbing his aching jaw. Castiel finished running around packing, checking he had his talon dagger at his side before slipping from his room and using the tunnel behind a great tapestry in the hall that opened closest to the stables. When Cas sneaked into the pen housing Chevy he stroked the horse gently, whispering to her calmly.

"We're gonna get him back sweetheart, the two of us."

"The six of us."

A female voice said behind Cas. He whipped around to find Benny with Charlie, Victor, Garth and Gadreel. All of them had their own bags packed and were fully armed. Charlie clapped Cas on the shoulder with a smile.

"You don't really think we'd let you go rescue our stupidly fearless leader on your own did you?"

"I can do this on my own, I-"

"Don't even try Castiel, you're stuck with us buddy."

Garth grinned like a dork from atop his horse.

"Well my lord? Are you coming, or aren't you?"

Gadreel raised an eyebrow at Cas before kicking his horse into a canter.

"What he said."

Victor quipped and followed Gadreel's lead. Charlie and Garth followed, Cas mounted Chevy and came to the stable entrance with Benny.

"Afta' you brotha'."

Castiel grinned and kicked Chevy into action, the sleek steed flying over the grass and soon taking the lead of the group. Castiel finally understood why Dean loved this horse so dearly, and he was filled with a renewed determination to see it returned to him.

 

The second time Dean awoke, the throb in his head had significantly subsided, for that at least he was grateful. When he opened his eyes there was a figure standing in front of him, his eyes focused as the man spoke, Dean let out an audible groan as he recognized who it was.

"Feeling better Dean? I hope so. Beating the shit out of you wouldn't be any fun if you weren't up for the long game. I admit, while it was supposed to be Castiel, I am glad I now don't have to destroy him. Not yet anyway. As annoying as he was, I had started growing quite fond of him."

"I should have known. Sammy said, they slipped right through their defenses. The spy would have to know the towns' weak spots. Gabriel had never even been to Lawrence. I should have guessed after what Cas told me about Lucifer. What the hell do you want Michael?"

"Oh, everything."

Michael walked forward and punched Dean in the gut, winding him. Michael grabbed Dean by the chin and forced his face forward as Dean coughed and choked for air.

"I. Want. Everything."

Michael hit Dean over and over, using his body as a punching bag, for what felt like forever. At last, his knuckles bloody and his rage temporarily sated, Michael left Dean with his bruised skin and bloody face.

"See you tomorrow Dean."

As the cell door squealed shut behind him, Dean closed his eyes and prayed. 

"Please Cas, find me."

It was his last thought as he lost consciousness once again.


	20. Journey Of The Desperate

Cas and his band of wayward warriors found their way to the bridge, where Benny insisted they wait while he went ahead.

"Why?"

Cas asked.

"Jus' trust me, okay? I'll only be a moment."

Benny trotted to the middle of the bridge where the bodies of the victims still lay. Nobody had dared cross there since the attack. Benny lifted the bodies and dumped the Perditians into the water. He slung two of their own over the back of his horse, and found the bag he was looking for, leading the steed back to the waiting group. 

"Our guys are rottin' up there, the people are too spooked to get 'em. 'Fore we go anywhere, we at least owe 'em the courtesy of bein' left on solid ground so's they can be collected and given proper burials."

Cas gave an inquiring look at Benny when he noticed the bag.

"Why have you got that?"

"Proof. For Richard."

"... You want to explain that?"

"Look, Castiel, you're a smart guy. But right now, you're panickin' about Dean, an' you're not thinkin' straight. They're not gonna kill him, not right now anyway. At worst, they'll rough him up real bad, but trust me when I say Dean can take it, and he'll heal. Right now they'll be expectin' their royal highnesses to send an attack force or a rescue team, they will be watchin' him like a hawk. There's no place we could get in without bein' seen when we don't know shit about the place, hell, we don't even know where he is. Worst of all, even if by some miracle we got in, there's no way in hell we'd ever make it out."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Castiel knew Benny was right, but if he had to go on alone he was fully prepared for that.

"I suggest, we do something so batshit stupid even Crowley don't see it comin'."

 

The gang spent that night in the home of Lord Inias, his estate stretching miles of the riverbank and surrounding lands. Inias was Castiels age and the two had always gotten along well, his parents had been good people. Inias welcomed them in and fed them a late dinner. Benny explained his plan and the group talked it over until they were all on board, when Cas went to bed though, he couldn't sleep. He kept remembering his and Deans time together, in the cave and before. He kept imagining the things Crowley could be doing to him. He had visions of the future he had dared to hope for that was now slipping further away each moment. Cas knew, he would come back with Dean, or not at all. The prince got out of bed and sat at the writing table in his room, putting the pen to ink. When he was done writing, he used the crested ring on his finger to seal it in wax. 

"I'm coming Dean. Just hold on."

Cas whispered as he lay his head back down to sleep.

 

The next morning when they said farewell to Inias, Cas gave Charlie the letter he had written. There had been a lot of arguing the night before when Benny voiced his idea to leave Charlie behind. Charlie was just as, if not more capable as any of them, but where they were going didn't allow women to fight, and their plan would not work if they couldn't blend in, Charlie would stick out like a sore thumb. She had relented in the end, seeing the logic in it, but she was angry, and it would take a while for her to forgive Benny for leaving her behind.

"What's this Cas?"

"It's a mission. A very important one, maybe just as important as this one."

"Okay... What do I have to do?"

"There's a tavern in Arcadia, the Roadhouse. Do you know it?"

"Hell yes, where do you think me and the boys spend our weekends?"

"The woman who runs it, Ellen, she has a daughter, Jo."

"Oh the honey girl, yeah I've seen her around."

"You can't ask why, but I need you take this to her. Tell her to keep it safe, to only open it if I don't make it back."

"That's pretty cryptic Cas."

"I know, I'm sorry. Everything is explained in the letter, if she ever has to open it. If she doesn't, then it won't matter. Can you look after her Charlie? Protect her for me? Please?"

"Yeah, sure Cas. I will."

Charlie look solemn and sad. She hugged Cas goodbye warmly before mounting her horse and riding back for Arcadia. 

"Alright boys, let's light this candle."

Garth called, and the five of them took off galloping north.

 

By sunset two days later they had reached their destination, the dilapidated remains of another bridge that had been partially burned a long time ago. 

"This is the Bridge of the Damned?"

Castiel asked.

"That's the one. I heard so many stories about that damn bridge as a kid. The hundreds who lost their lives in the fire when Limbo tried to attack Celeste 200 years ago. All them bodies at the bottom of the river, just hauntin' these waters."

"It's beautiful during the day though."

Everyone looked at Garth incredulously.

"What? It's true. My great aunt Nancy is from Celeste, I used to come here in the summer and fish around this exact spot. I guess the bodies might be why there's so many fish. Still, good eatin'."

"Well right now its dark and creepy and covered in fog, so can we not?"

Victor requested.

"Oh yeah man, sure thing."

"Garth, when you used to come here, was there a boat shed anywhere nearby? Inias said there would be but I can't see it."

Benny asked.

"Yeah, it's right over here."

Sure enough, hidden well behind some wild shrubbery was a tiny shed holding two dinghy's vertical, oars intact.

"Okay, me and Gadreel will go in one, you three in the other. Last time I knew, nobody came around these parts on the other side, but all the same, stay down and row quietly. We have all night to get across so stealth is the name of the game, not speed."

 

The others all nodded and got themselves on the water, sloshing quietly as they inched their way across the chilling murk. They were all on high alert when they landed, keeping low as they pulled the boats ashore, disguising them in the weeds that grew on the bank. Once well onto dry land the five fell into single file with Benny in the lead, Castiel behind him, Garth, then Victor, then Gadreel bringing up the rear. They entered a thinly wooded forest that went steeply uphill, lit only by the night sky the wood was just as chilling as the water. After half an hour of struggling with the trek, they finally broke through the trees and crested the top of the hill. From the peak they looked down on their view. To the south were the snowy mountains that separated Limbo from Lawrence, to the north were vast fields and forests that stretched to the blue line that marked the ocean in the distance. Straight ahead in the east, the sun was rising. It lit the scene below them was was Limbo City in gold and pink hues. The city was just as beautiful and glorious as Arcadia. Glass spires rose from King Richards palace, colourful gardens weaved through the clean streets and well maintained homes. 

"Benny, this is what you ran away from?"

Gadreel asked.

"Nah brotha'. You'll see that for yourself soon enough."

Benny then led the group on their perilous journey down the rocky slopes on the other side of the hill, heading towards the city.


	21. Richard Roman

The five infiltrators descended into the city, sticking to the shadows of the buildings as the streets began bustling with people. As they stalked through the markets, Cas understood why Benny fought so hard to leave Charlie behind. There were almost no women out in the streets, those that were walked with their heads bowed, closely and silently following their accompanying men. Charlie would indeed have been noticed in a place like this. Many of the men they did see walked around with a large link chain heavy around their necks, Cas didn't even think twice about it. 

 

They silently approached the palace from where Cas could guess was the kitchen back doors. Benny led them down into the outside cellar, where most of the food was stocked. Weaving between sacks of potatoes and stacks of flour, they came across a shelf lined with jars of fruit. Benny grabbed the side of the shelf and grunted with effort as he pulled it from the wall. For a moment Cas was terrified the jars would all fall and smash, giving them away, but the jars must have been attached permanently because they didn't budge an inch. Benny pulled a small oil torch from his rucksack and lit it, leading the way into the dark tunnel beyond. Victor came in last and closed the shelf door behind them. 

The tunnel wound left and right on ground level for a while before ending in a spiral staircase that went so high everyone lost count of what story they were on. Nobody dared make a sound though when they finally reached the end and Benny turned to them all.

"Listen, there's gonna be armed guards jus' outside this door, we move fast we move quiet and take 'em out clean got it?"

They all nodded, and Benny set his torch down and opened the door, light flooding the staircase. Cas was hot on his heels as they leaped into the hall, immediately spotting the two armed guards Benny spoke of, they were standing at attention outside two large polished wooden doors. Benny punched one in the face to send him down for Cas, who wasted no time breaking his arm then clasping his nose shut, shoving the end of his shirt down the mans mouth mid-scream to cut off his air. He tried fighting with one arm but it was useless and he soon thumped to the floor unconscious. Benny had his guy in a tight choke hold until he passed out too, they dragged both bodies into the staircase and shut the painting door. 

Benny opened the large door and strode through, his confidence ran with an undercurrent of anger that set Castiel on edge. The others all followed and watched Benny approach the large, red silk covered bed, he drew his sword and pointed it at the throat of the man who slept there. The feel of the cold steel woke the man up who's face went from confusion, to fear, to anger as he observed the intrusion to his quarters. He took in Benny with a cold calculation until realization dawned on his face.

"You."

The man spat.

"Long time no see Dick. Miss me?"

"It's King Richard to you, dog!"

"Oh. An' here I thought we were old friends. Guess I'll jus' have to kill you then."

"Wait! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"Fo' you to listen."

"Pfft. Why in gods name would I ever listen to you?"

"'Cause I'm the one with the sword to your throat Dick."

Richard gulped and looked around the bed at the other warriors who were all fixing him with their best death glare. 

"Fine! You gonna monologue me now?"

"I'm gonna make you an offer. You're gonna get Crowley and his men up here. You're gonna kill him. And in return, you get the northern third of Lawrence."

"You can't be serious? Why would I waste my spit talking to that drowned rat? Besides, Lawrence is Lilith's now, it's not yours to offer."

Benny untied the black bag from his belt with one hand and passed it to Gadreel who upended the severed head onto Richards bed. Richard recoiled and dry heaved at the sight and the stink.

"Crowley did that. He gave it to us as proof he was in charge. See, he tried to deal with us to take Limbo, he's got Lilith's throne and now he's coming fo' yours."

"Why do you want him out of the way so bad huh? You gonna try and take Lawrence back? And then just hand two thirds over to me?"

"One third."

"Half."

"Done. You're gonna send a message to Crowley, tellin' him you want a bigger portion of Lawrence. To make it look real you're gonna send some boats south and dock them in Lawrence Harbour. When he comes to meet you, you're gonna kill him. Do we have a deal?"

"What if I don't huh? What if I just never send that message?"

"Then Crowley will still be coming after you, and we will be more inclined to help him do it. Be aware, if our mission fails because you didn't hold up your end, all the fury of Lawrence and Celeste will rain hell down on you, personally."

"Rain, hell, got it. You gonna let me go now?"

"I'm gonna hold this sword to your neck until that message is written and on its way. Best get going."

Richard sighed exasperated as he climbed out of bed and sat at his writing table. He scribbled for a couple of minutes before sealing the envelope with his personal crest and summoning his servant. The boys hid behind the door as Richard poked his head through and handed over the letter. 

"I want a rider right now to put that into King Crowley's hands ASAP."

"Yes your majesty!"

The servant scuttled off and Richard shut the door, turning to Benny. 

"So. What now?"

Richard smirked the most punchable grin Cas had ever seen. It only made sense that Benny punched it. With Richard knocked out on his bedroom floor, the five filed out of the room and slipped back into the painting, dragging the guards bodies back to their posts and running down the spiral staircase. By the time they made their way back into open air from the cellar, there were guards trolling the city, probably looking for them. 

They weaved their way through the throngs of people, occasionally stopping to look interested in some fruit or a tunic just to blend in. They eased their way back to the hillside where Benny took them up the same path as before, because of the large boulders to either side it was almost impossible to spot them from the ground. They still hauled ass and made it to the top in record time. The same wooded hillside that had taken them half an hour to climb that morning, took them five minutes to descend as they practically skidded through the grounded leaves from tree to tree to get down. Just a few times Cas thought that aside from running for their lives, it was actually pretty fun, and Dean would've loved it.

They made it to their boats without incident and practically flew into them, kicking off from the bank with all the force they could. They rowed with all the strength and passion they had held in the night before and managed to make it to the other side some hours after midday. Feeling a little safer but not wanting to take any risks they stowed the boats back in the shed to cover their tracks and rode the horses south again, choosing to stay out of sight of the river this time. The five didn't stop to make camp until well after sunset.

 

"Do you really think this is going to work?"

Castiel asked Benny after the others had gone to sleep.

"I think it's our best chance. I think if this don't work, nothin' ever would've."

Benny studied Castiels worried expression.

"He's still alive Cas."

"How could you know that?"

"Because if he was dead his ghost would be out here right now kickin' my ass for leading you into such a suicidal mission today."

Castiel huffed a laugh.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that. Did you two do a lot of those? Suicidal missions?"

"Our fair share, though we survived those on pure dumb luck, not good plannin'. Anyway, I'm takin' first watch, get some sleep."

Castiel nodded and lay down to sleep. As he did, Benny turned to grab a meat leather to chew on and Cas caught sight of scars around Benny's neck just under his collar. They were in the same shape of the large link chains he had seen earlier and Cas felt stupid for not understanding before. Still, it was not his place to ask, so he went to sleep instead, dreaming of Dean's laugh when he threw his head back and the smile touched his eyes and Cas could see the shining soul within him. He dreamed of making love to his prince by the fire in their cave, and of a day where they were both grey and wrinkled and Dean watched Cas tending his bees. The dreams didn't last long enough before he was woken for watch two hours before dawn with no strong arms around him, no extra warmth, no Dean.


	22. Perditia

The group of riders made it back to Inias' great home another day and a half later, where they stayed to rest and plan the next step in their foolhardy mission.

"So, what's next?" 

Gadreel asked.

"I sent word as soon as we got here to fetch Charlie, we're gonna need her where we're goin', and while we wait, we watch. Listen out for news of Richards boats dockin' in the harbour, and of Crowley travellin' north to Limbo. When he's gone, we go in."

"But why do we have to wait for Crowley to leave? Surely he's not that good of a fighter that we couldn't take him."

Garth questioned.

"He's not a fighter at all. That's the point. When we fought him on the bridge, he had more men than we did. I imagine it's a habit, he uses his wits and his silver tongue but he's not very good at physical combat so he takes far more protection than usually necessary. I'd bet that he also takes his best. Dean is too dangerous a prisoner to take with him, but he will be taking a large number of his best fighters for his own protection. Leaving Dean wide open. That's what you're thinking, isn't it?"

Cas explained as he figured out Benny's plan.

"Bang on brotha'. Welcome back to the land of the not reckless."

"Not completely back I hope. It's still stupidly dangerous, sneaking in to the heart of Perditia, getting into the castle, getting the keys to the dungeons and Deans cell, then making it out without dying. You got a plan for all that?"

"Actually, no. Up until now we had enough info to get done what needed doin', but none of us has ever been to Perditia. We have an idea of where we're goin' from lookin' at maps but otherwise we're runnin' blind. We'll jus' have to wing it as we go."

"Brilliant. So all we do now is wait?"

Victor asked.

"Wait, and rest. Eyes and ears open."

 

All of them took full advantage of Inias' hospitality, growing restless quickly and using his practice ring to spar with each other. Charlie returned two nights following their own arrival in the afternoon and threw her arms around all of them one by one.

"I've been worried sick! Screw you guys that's the last time you ever leave me behind!"

"Yes it is, we're gonna need your help."

Benny assured her.

"To do what?"

"To get into Perditia."

"Even with the attack? Are you crazy?"

"What attack?"

Cas stepped forward and asked her.

"Oh god. You guys didn't hear. Sam and Charles are attacking Perditia. They started marching this morning."

"What?! Why?! Even if they took it there's no way they could possibly hold it!"

"They know that. It's not about the territory, it's an attempt on Crowley. They're convinced that you and Dean aren't going to return alive so they're getting revenge. This war isn't about peace or safety anymore, it's personal, they've lost too much to it."

Castiel sighed and rubbed his temples. 

"We can' wear anything with our crests on it in case we're spotted. If we're still in there when the attack happens, our own men won't be able to distinguish us from Perditians, we'll be getting cut down on both sides and we won't be able to escape in the middle of a battle."

"If Crowley gets word of the attack before he leaves for Limbo, he won't go. He'll stay put and deal with Roman later."

Benny added.

"We'll just have to stick to the plan, figure it out as we go and pray for some luck."

"Charlie, who's leading the attack?"

"Balthazar."

"Thank god, that's a stroke of luck already. I might be able to leave him some kind of message to get him to hold off the attack until we can get out."

"Okay but Crowley still hasn't left, and it's at least an entire day and a half ride inland to get to the castle."

"Then we have no time to lose. We lay low, from Perditia we'll definitely be able to know when exactly he leaves, then we infiltrate the castle."

"We'll be cutting it close Cas."

"I know. But we can't do nothing. Benny?"

"Agreed. We leave at nightfall. You fellas in?"

"For Dean? You bet."

Smiled Garth.

"All the way."

Gadreel nodded.

"Hell yeah."

Victor smirked.

"Alright, suit up."

 

That night the stars were out and shining to light their way as the six of them galloped south to the Toothed Bridge, named so because of the metal spikes that lined both sides like a set of villainous teeth. They reached the bridge before midnight, riding across with no care for being seen, speed suddenly much more urgent than stealth. They continued riding inland until the sun started rising, pulling off into the woods away from the path. They fed and watered the horses and lay down to sleep, Charlie taking first watch of the day.

 

Two hours into her shift and Charlie heard horses trotting along the road, she didn't think much of it until the horses stopped parallel to the sleeping group, she heard one of the riders dismount and shout.

"I have to take a piss! I'm your bloody king and you can wait for me!"

Charlie ducked behind a tree and held her breath as Crowley walked a few steps into the woods in their direction. She could attack him. She could kill him right now, easy as pie. But she couldn't see the road, she had no idea the actual size of his convoy, which Cas and Benny were sure was large and very skilled. Her companions were asleep, they wouldn't stand a chance. So instead, she stayed still as a statue while Crowley relieved himself only a few feet away, never noticing her snoozing friends. She could hear her heart beating frantically in her ears as she waited for him to turn at any moment and spot them. At last he finished and walked back to his men, moments later the horses continued on their way to the Toothed Bridge and Charlie let out the breath she had been holding. 

"Holy crap that was close!"

She said to herself.

"Benny! Benny wake up!"

"Is it my turn already?"

The man grumbled as she shook his arm.

"Yes, but that's not the point. Crowley was just here."

"What? Are you sure?"

"He almost caught us, yes I'm sure. He's heading for the bridge. Sounded like he had a lot of guys with him."

"He must be sailing north to Roman instead of riding. Its faster and for him, it's a lot safer than riding through Lawrence where he still has a lot of enemies."

"He'll get to the bridge by midday. Balthazar will get there by nightfall."

"Well, whatever happens is gonna happen without us there to see it. We got what we wanted, now get some sleep, we ride again at sunset."

Charlie nodded and lay down on her own fur, falling asleep quickly. Cas was the last one to have a shift and woke everyone as soon as the sun slipped behind the horizon. They gathered their things and rode all night, only stopping twice to water the horses. By the time the sun was rising again the road ahead appeared to run through a large village and ended at the gates of a dark and looming castle. The sky was clouding over and preparing to storm, the group decided to take to the edge of trees once again to rest. The castle was best penetrated at night, and they would need their strength to do it.

"Balthazar will be across the bridge right now, heading this way. He'll get here tomorrow afternoon."

Cas said as they all sat around a tiny fire eating their cooked rabbit Garth had caught.

"Then we have tonight to get Dean out, meet Balthazar on the road back and convince him to turn around."

Benny put in.

 

It was difficult for any of them to get any sleep with all the nerves wracking their systems, but they managed it nonetheless. At sunset, Cas walked back to the road and found a tree that grew right on the edge, he took out a dagger and carved 'WAIT FOR US' into the wood. He slipped the ring he always wore with his royal crest engraved on it onto the blade of the dagger, then stabbed it into the tree above the message. If something went wrong, Balthazar couldn't fail to see it and understand. He walked back to the group and they slinked through the last of the trees, keeping to the darkest shadows of the buildings just like they did in Limbo and made their way through the sleeping village. They got to the last building before the castle and Benny peered around the corner to case the gate.

"It's not guarded."

"What? It has to be."

Cas argued.

"It's not, there's no-one there."

"Then where the hell are they?"

"Right here."

Everyone whipped around at the new voice, Castiels eyes blew wide when he saw the face.

"Michael?"

"Hey Cas. Take them."

Before any of the group could raise a hand they were surrounded by dozens of guards, backed against the building there was nothing they could do to prevent being knocked on the head and falling unconscious.


	23. Escape Demon Castle

There was a splitting pain in Cas' head, like someone was jamming a knife right into his brain. He didn't dare open his eyes for several minutes after he came to, just listened to the sounds of groaning and rattling, and the occasional scream of agony. The stench burned his nose and made his head even worse, it was rot and mold and shit, it was so thick he could feel it permeating his skin. Cas threw up half digested rabbit before prying his eyes open. Next to him, cuffed to the wall as he was were the rest of the group. Benny, Gadreel and Charlie were conscious, Garth and Victor still under.

"Welcome back to the land of the livin'."

Benny quirked.

"Sort of living. Not quite dead would be more accurate."

Charlie corrected.

"Well. We wanted to get into the dungeons."

The others actually huffed a laugh at Cas' bad joke. They were all going to die anyway, no harm in laughing about it.

Castiel raised his head properly to look around but couldn't see anything beyond the cell, the section of passage beyond the bars, and the empty cell directly across from theirs.  
Untold hours passed, during which Garth and Victor woke up and they all tried putting ideas forward on how to escape. Nothing came of any of it and they resigned themselves to telling funny stories about past exploits. Eventually, they heard a heavy door creak open down the hall and footsteps clunked their way. Michael appeared on the other side of their bars, smirking boastfully as a thin man behind him set another prisoner into the opposite cell. The poor guy was so bloody and bruised Cas wondered how he was still alive. 

"Thank you Alistair. That will be all."

The thin man grinned at Castiel evilly as he left, his rotten teeth and slimy face made Cas want to throw up all over again. 

"Alistair is one of Crowley's best. The things he can do to a human body... Unprecedented."

"How could you do this Michael? To your own family!"

"I never understood everyone's obsession with family loyalty, afraid it's just not in me to care. And once Crowley and Roman kill each other, all I have to do is return home, the prodigal son, and kill dad and that giant beast Sam in their sleep. Then I won't have to pretend to care about anything, because everything will be mine."

"Where is Dean?!"

"Oh, he's around." 

Michael pulled a golden feather on a leather chain from under his shirt, and walked away laughing.

"MICHAEL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU BASTARD?!"

Cas screamed and yanked at his cuffs, desperately trying to break them in his anger. When Michael was long gone and Cas had given up the fight, he heard a faint squeak from the prisoner in the cell across from them.

"C- Cas? Is that you?"

The voice was so small and weak, the body so torn and beaten it took Cas a moment to recognize it.

"...Dean?"

"We- we should have never left that cave Cas. We never... Never..."

Deans voice trailed off as he passed out.

"Dean? Dean! Answer me!"

"He's passed out Cas. You hear that raspin'? Means he's still breathin'."

Benny reassured him.

"What the hell did they do to him?"

Charlie asked with tears in her eyes.

"Whatever they did, they are going to pay for it dearly."

Cas' fury brought the others from their despair, all of them now forced to look at what had become of their leader and friend, it filled them with a new fire.

 

More hours passed, and Cas was beginning to think Michael would let them all starve to death down there when the unmistakable blowing of a horn could be heard through the stone walls. Balthazar had arrived.

"Damnit! We have to get out of here now! If Balthazar takes the castle Michael will see us dead before he runs!"

"Totally agree little bro, that's why I'm here."

Castiel whipped his head up to see Gabriel grinning at him through the bars. He unlocked the door and then Cas' cuffs. Cas fell forward and embraced his long lost brother tightly. 

"I knew you didn't betray us!"

Cas was beaming with joy as Gabe released the others one by one.

"Glad to see you still got a little faith in me Cas, truth is I always suspected Michael, even after Uriel died I knew he couldn't have been working alone, but I couldn't exactly go to dad about it, so I joined the council to keep an eye on him. When I saw him get cut down in Lawrence, well, I remembered Lucifer teaching us the fake death trick years ago. So I followed him here, blended in as a guard for the past three months to keep watch, and then you showed up to the party! I was waiting for the right time to break you out, I figured dads army on the doorstep was as good as I was gonna get." 

By then Cas and Benny had unlocked Dean and were holding him up between them.

"Gabe? Can you shut up and show us the way out?"

"Oh, yeah, this way. And ah here, you're probably going to need these."

Gabe handed them all their own swords back, Garth kissed his before sheathing it.

"Gabe, did you see a dagger made from a bird claw, it has a golden feather on it?"

"Oh yeah, sweet digs but ah, Michael called dibs on that one."

"Just one more thing he's taken from me. Come on then."

Gabriel led them out the heavy passage door and up a dark staircase, when they reached the top there was another hall, from there they could hear the sounds of battle outside, men shouting and crying in pain, swords clashing and walls breaking under battering rams. They had almost made it to the wooden door at the end when Michael and Alistair came charging through it. They were both splattered with blood, swords in hand and dripping red. Their faces were fury. Balthazar must have been winning. 

"Oh look at that, we were just coming to kill you. And Gabriel? Where have you been hiding?"

"Right under your nose asshole."

"I'm done with this."

Michael stalked forward with Alistair, Cas handed his side of Dean over to Gadreel. 

"All of you, get Dean out, find Balthazar. Me and Gabe will hold them off."

"Cas no we can help, they can't take all of us."

Charlie argued.

"I know, but this is our brother, he's our responsibility and Dean is yours, so go."

The others all stood back while Cas engaged Alistair and Gabe engaged Michael. They ran for the door as soon they had an opening and into the empty entry room on the other side, with the king gone the main entrance hadn't even been barricaded and they fell into the chaotic battle raging on the streets.

Alistair was wiry but he was strong, Cas had to thank the body he built in the wilderness with Dean for surviving, he managed to hold his own when Alistair swung a fiercely powerful blow downward, but Alistair still managed to disarm him, sending his sword skidding down the other end of the hall. Cas dodged swing after swing, his speed only angering Alistair more. Cas finally saw his chance and got inside Alistair's guard, grabbing his sword arm and twisting it until he had no choice but to drop the blade into Castiels own hand. Cas gripped the arm tightly and spun Alistair into the stone wall, he hit it with a hard crack and Castiel wasted no time plunging the mans own sword into his heart with all the force he could muster.

Panting, Cas then turned around to see Michael and Gabriel a little further down the hall. They crossed swords and came face to face.

"Please, Michael, don't make me kill my own brother."

"Don't worry, you won't be killing anyone."

Michael threw Gabe off and slashed his thigh, felling Gabe to the floor.

Cas tried to pull the sword from Alistair, but it had jammed tight into the grout of the stone, Cas looked to his own sword down the opposite end of the hall and knew he could never make that in time.

"You were always too weak to do what needed to be done."

Michael raised his sword above Gabriel, that was when Cas saw the talon dagger tucked in the back of Michael's belt.

Cas ran forward and ripped the stolen blade free, he swung the dagger in, burying it to the hilt in the side of Michael's neck.

"But I'm not. Brother."

Cas gritted through his teeth as Michael fell to his knees. Castiel ripped out the dagger and let Michael's blood paint the wall. He shared a look of sadness, relief and gratitude with Gabriel before taking the feather necklace from Michael's body and slipping it around his own neck. Cas then helped Gabe to his feet, putting one of Gabe's arms around his neck to help his limping brother escape the dreaded castle. 

 

Cas and Gabe managed to inch their way around the outskirts of the battle, cutting down any Perditian soldiers in their way. They made it to the trees where Balthazar had set up camp and barged right into his tent where he, Benny, Charlie, Garth, and Gadreel stood over a doctor who was checking over Victor and Dean. Dean was still unconscious on the tent furs, Victor had a broken arm and had passed out from the pain after the doctor set it. The other four all had a few cuts and bruises from fighting their way out, but were otherwise okay. 

Castiel set Gabe down in a chair and the doctor rushed to look at his bleeding leg. While the doctor fussed, Cas dropped down at Deans side, holding his hand. It was weak, but still warm.

"What did the doctor say? Will he make it?"

"His injuries run deep. The doctor needs to operate to stop the bleeding, if he can survive the surgery, he should be fine, but the surgery itself will be difficult to come through. It's all down to whether he can hold on just a little longer."

Charlie answered sadly. All his companions were downstriken and worried, the worst part was not being able to do anything about it. Cas took off the necklace and placed it in Deans hand, closing his fingers around it. 

"I'm here Dean. You can do this. Just hold on a little longer."

Cas kissed Deans forehead gingerly with tears threatening to spill. He forced himself to stand and walk back to Gabriel and the doctor.

"Well? Will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine, the cut just barely missed the artery, right now Prince Dean is in much more critical condition, just keep applying pressure and one of my nurses will stitch this up soon, I have to start surgery now."

Castiel and Gabriel nodded to dismiss the doctor, who organised for two soldiers to carry Dean on a stretcher to a different tent with himself and a nurse. Balthazar excused himself to return to the battlefield. A few minutes later another nurse came and stitched up Gabriel, she was sweet and made jokes that actually made Gabe laugh, not something easily done given his strange sense of humour. Cas and the others could do nothing but pace, they soon got news of Balthazar's victory, the castle was theirs with minimal casualties. When Balthazar returned he explained that he had gotten Castiels message the previous afternoon when they arrived, he had waited all night but when Cas didn't show he had no choice but to attack that morning and hope for the best, they had been merciful however and used their time camped there that night to evacuate the citizens of the town, they were only there for Crowley after all.

 

After the longest wait of Castiels life, the doctor, splattered with blood, finally came back into the tent.


	24. Good People

"He's still alive."

Castiel doubled over, hands on his knees as he let out the breath he had been holding. 

"But it's still very touch and go. His internal wounds have been cauterized and external injuries have been stitched up, he's no longer in any danger of bleeding out. We had to set 4 broken ribs, his shoulder was dislocated from how he was restrained, and there's a splinter holding his neck straight, the vertebrae were also damaged from the restraints. I won't lie, its not going to be an easy recovery. Whenever he wakes we'll ply him with small amounts of food and water to keep him going and give him a drink of herbs that fight infection, ease the pain and help him sleep. For the most part, he just needs a lot of rest, I wouldn't recommend attempting anything physical for at least eight weeks."

Charlie patted Cas on the back as a huge grin lit up his face.

"When can I see him?"

"He's asleep for now, we gave him a very strong sleeping draft for the surgery and again afterwards, he won't wake up until some time tomorrow, you'll have a minute to let him know you're here before he's put under again."

"When can he be moved?"

Balthazar popped up.

"Not for a week at least, and even then, very gently."

"Thank you doctor, you may go."

The doctor bowed to Balthazar and left the tent, Cas turned to his lifelong friend.

"Why would we need to move Dean? We have the castle, he can rest here."

"Because I had a little chat with Benjamin, he told me all about your expedition to Limbo and the deal you all made with King Richard. He also mentioned that we just barely missed Crowley on his way north, by now one of his little spies in the village is riding back to the river so he can blab to his king. He won't catch Crowley before Crowley gets to Limbo, but if Richard fails to kill him, within a week we will have the entire Perditian Army sitting in Lawrence descending on us. I've sent word to Arcadia to inform them of the situation, we have to stay here like sitting ducks waiting for orders to either retreat or stay put while they send back up."

"But by the time your messenger reaches Arcadia, if my father and Sam decide to send reinforcements, they might not make it here before Crowley's army does. We'll be trapped."

"You see my predicament. I have scouts stationed all over. Any sign of trouble without orders and we pick up and run. You and Dean and Gabriel being our biggest priority."

"If it comes to that, Benny and the others will help get us out. Until then, I'm going to see Dean."

 

Castiel spent most of the next seven days by Deans side. The first time he woke, he didn't believe Cas was real, mumbling about good dreams and golden birds. The second time he was a little more coherent, squeezing his feather necklace in one hand and Cas' entwined fingers with the other. On the eighth day everyone was getting nervous, the scouts had seen nothing, and Balthazar was beginning to wonder if something had happened to the messenger when at last the boy showed and put a letter in Balthazar's hand. The exhausted kid sat down to eat and drink with Balthazar's permission as he read aloud to Cas and Gabe.

"Roman dead. Crowley has control of Limbo. He is preparing to attack Arcadia. Pull out from the castle. Come at him from behind once he reaches the marshlands, we will take the front. Move now. End this once and for all."

The princes were both silent as they took in the information. Gabriel spoke first.

"We can't leave the injured here, it's too risky to leave them unprotected."

"We can't very well take then into battle though can we?"

Balthazar argued.

"Inias. His estate is just past Obice Bridge, but you couldn't find it if you didn't already know it was there. If Crowley is gathering all his forces in Lawrence then he'll be crossing them at Obice Bridge. It's likely Crowley will march right by Inias'. We can cross here, hide the injured on the estate and keep moving."

Castiel put in.

"But surely, he'll be expecting all this? He would know by now what has happened here and know we are coming. Why make such a reckless move?"

Balthazar asked.

"Because he doesn't know my lord."

The boy in the corner piped up. All three heads turned to him.

"Excuse me, lords, but King Crowley doesn't know you're here. Nobody has run to tell him."

"What's you're name?"

Gabe asked.

"Jesse sir."

"Jesse, how do you know this for sure?"

"I've talked to a lot of the villagers here my lord, they all agree on hating King Crowley. They say Queen Lilith was harsh and neglectful but for the most part she left them to live their lives how they wanted. Crowley likes to micromanage, he raised taxes to deck out the castle and put pressure on all the farmers to work harder and produce more than they could. The soldiers you fought were all outsiders Crowley paid, none of the local men fought, they got their families out in the evacuation instead, which they are grateful to you for. Nobody told Crowley because they're all sick of the tyranny and want some of the fairness Lawrencian rule offers."

"That's why he wanted Limbo. The slaves."

Cas realised.

"The what?!"

Balthazar and Gabriel exclaimed at once.

"When we went to Limbo we discovered a few things. One of which is that the entire land is run on slave labour. Crowley saw an opportunity to save some money it seems."

"My god that's horrific!"

Balthazar scrunched his face like he really couldn't believe it.

"So if he really doesn't know we're here, we might actually have a chance."

Gabe offered.

"Pack your things, I'm giving the order. We move in an hour."

Balthazar stalked from the tent, Gabe limped off on his crutch to pack his own things, Castiel sat down with Jesse.

"Is that really true? Do the people here truly want Lawrencian rule?"

"Far as I can tell my lord."

"Please, call me Castiel. Where are you from Jesse?"

"A small village in Lawrence. We were in the country when the attack happened, my parents both died getting me to the boats."

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you stay with the other orphans in the palace?"

"I wanted to help. My dad always taught me that good people don't sit around while bad stuff happens, they do what they can, even if it's just a little. He always said to work hard at helping yourself, work harder at helping others."

"You're father sounds like an incredible man."

"I miss him. But, your dads the king. That's pretty incredible too."

Castiel sighed, a new perspective that had been growing in his mind for some time now was coming fully to light from the words of a small boy. 

"Being King, being royal or highborn, none of that makes anyone special. Like your dad said, it's what you do that counts. Thank you for talking to me Jesse, if you need or want anything at all, just ask okay?"

"Okay, thank you my lo- Castiel."

Cas smiled at the boy and walked to his own tent to gather his things. When the camp was packed up and on the road, Cas walked Chevy next to the cart where Deans stretcher lay. Every bump and jump in the road made Cas wince as Dean was jolted about in his sleep. That night was hard, the jolting around had opened some of Deans stitches and bruised his already broken ribs. When he woke he was in so much pain the doctor poured the sleeping draft down his throat straight away, no time for niceties. It was another three days to cross the Toothed Bridge onto Celestian land and march to Inias' hold. 

 

Inias welcomed them all just after sunset, allowing them to set up camp under cover of his large pavilion. Rooms were allocated to the injured, the nicest of which was given to Dean. The doctor and nurses would stay behind to care for everybody, and Balthazar, Castiel and Gabriel decided to set off at dawn. Gabriel visited Cas in Deans room that night.

"Hey bro, how's prince handsome coming along?"

"Slowly, but he'll live."

"You should stay with him."

"What?"

"You should stay here. Me and Balthazar can handle things. You should stay with him."

"No. We need every single man we have, and I'm one of the best. I need to be there. I owe it to our people, they've suffered enough under our families negligence."

"Cas what are you talking about?"

"Our father and King John started this war. They say it was for peace and safety, but that's a lie. The raid that killed mom and Queen Mary, that's why. Raids have always been weak and quickly shut down, just a part of life. That one so many years ago got lucky. They hit a target worth targeting, and now I understand. I understand the drive for vengeance, I killed Michael with relish for what he did to Dean. And now I know, without a doubt, that is what this war has always been about. They planned all this time and hid behind righteous reasons. But Dean has shown me what righteousness really is. And it is not our father. When this war is over, if I am alive I will be asking him to step down. It's also why I have to fight this battle, why we both do. Too many people have suffered and died for the sake of our fathers' vengeance. He put his feelings before his duty, and good people died. We have to fix that."

"And what would Dean say, if he could speak right now?"

"He'd tell me to stop talking and saddle the damn horse."

Gabriel sighed and cricked his neck.

"And if we both die, the kingdom is stuck with no heir. Besides, turns out Perditia was living under tyranny and Limbo stands on the backs of slaves!"

"He might have been doing the right thing but it was still for the wrong reasons. He had no idea about the oppression or the slavery, nobody did. And what if, next time, the right thing and his reasons don't add up to the same thing? What if he found out Michael died in the town and he torches the whole damn place? And don't worry about the crown, I've taken steps so that it stays in safe hands."

Gabriel sat back in his chair, regarding Cas curiously.

"Jo."

"Jo. If we die, she has instructions to open a letter, it explains everything she needs to know. If she wants the crown, there is another letter inside, sealed with my ring, in my handwriting with my signature. She has to give it to dad. It explains to him everything that really happened with Lucifer and Michael who Jo is and why we kept her secret from him. He'll anoint her and keep her safe."

"We have to lie about Michael again don't we? Assuming we make it home."

"You really want to tell him that his eldest son was a traitor who planned to kill him in his sleep? Want to explain why you were suspicious enough to follow and stalk him all the way to Perditia, where I killed him? Because I'd rather not have our father survive the war just to die of a broken heart." 

"You're right. I'll tell him me and Michael were stalking Crowley together, and he died in the battle for the castle."

Gabriel met Castiels eyes.

"You sure you wanna do this bro? You could run with him, have a life together away from all this." 

"As a great man once said, good people don't just sit around while bad stuff happens. If I ran now, he'd never forgive me. I'd never forgive me."

"Okay. I'll see you at dawn."

"Goodnight Gabriel."

The older brother nodded and left to his own room. Cas stayed by Deans side until he fell asleep.

 

The next morning, the faintest hint of light was streaming through the curtain when Castiel was woken by a squeezing in his hand. Cas lifted his head from the side of the bed where he had slumped and was met with an awake and smiling Dean. 

"Heya Cas."

"Dean! You're awake, I'll fetch the doctor."

Cas got up to move away but Deans grip on his hand tightened and Cas was yanked back down.

"Not yet. I just wanted to see you alone for a minute."

"Dean you must still be in a lot of pain."

"It's worth it. What's happening? Where are we?"

"We're in the home of a friend, his name is Inias. We're in Celeste."

"That's good. You get Crowley?"

"Not yet. I'm actually about to leave. Me and Gabe and Balthazar are leading our men to take Crowley."

"And Michael?"

"I killed him back at the castle."

"You. You killed your own brother?"

"He was no brother of mine. Michael was a monster and he was never going to stop. What he did to you-."

Cas choked off a sob and Dean released his own hand to lift it and cup Cas' face.

"I'm here Cas. I'm alive. Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Go kill that bastard. And come back."

"Always."

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean with passion and affection and love and everything he could. He broke off after far too short a time and ran from the room, Cas knew if he hesitated or looked back he would never leave.


	25. The Battle For Arcadia

The three thousand strong force could not move as quickly as a few, and they had to camp before they reached the inn. They could tell they were right behind Crowley, the already trodden mud and remains of recent campfires put him only a couple of hours ahead. It was nearing sunset the next day when they began hearing the sounds of battle up ahead. Castiel, Gabriel and Balthazar led the vanguard, they crested the top of a small hill and took in the scene before them.

Bodies littered the open field, the death and carnage a stark comparison to the sight of the shining gates of Arcadia, gleaming bright orange in the light of the setting sun miles in the distance. Sam was leading the Celestian and Lawrencian men and women in the battle, he was a truly terrifying sight to behold as he slashed and gouged from atop his great stallion. Even so, their force were surrounded by Crowley's, and the joined armies of Perditia and Limbo were pushing back, back towards the city. Balthazar drew his sword and shouted a battle cry, flinging his horse down the hill and into the fray. Gabriel, Castiel and the others followed soon after, the power of their men and women behind them. 

Castiel fell into the chaos, striking and stabbing, screaming incoherently as he lost sight of the others but just kept going. His stirrups were eventually cut and he came off Chevy, he blocked and parried and dodged, then he stabbed and slashed and punched with all the ferocity he knew Dean would show in battle. He fought with a vigor that would make Dean proud, he even touched the dagger at his belt as his adrenaline made him feel invincible, like he had Dean with him on that field, watching his back and spurring him on until he felt like a god. His blood pumped so hard through his veins he didn't even feel weary after hours of fighting, when the sun was long gone and the crests on the armour were the only way to tell friend from foe.

 

The confusion of being attacked from behind provided just the turn Sam needed in the battle to gain the upper hand, and it wasn't until the King lofted his sword high and bellowed a halt did the fighting cease and Castiel remembered how to breathe. They had taken out all but a few hundred of Crowley's army, the survivors now completely surrounded and outnumbered. Sam waited only a moment and the defeated fighters all dropped their swords to the ground in surrender. Sam gave the order and each one was bound by their hands and put under guard in groups. Sam's warriors disbanded, finding their friends, finding medical attention, or just finding some rest, they dropped to the grass exhausted. Castiel used his water sack to rinse the blood from his sword, then wiped it dry on his shirt before sheathing it. He walked around the field, helping the doctors and nurses where he could until he found Sam.

"Cas!"

The bear of a king pulled Castiel in for a hug.

"Thank you man, you guys really saved my ass."

"You did all the hard work, we were late to the party."

"Well it was still a sweet rescue so I'll forgive you."

Sam laughed and clapped Cas on the shoulder.

"Sam, what happened to Crowley?"

"Turned tail as soon as you guys showed up, he's running all the way back to Limbo."

"No, Sam, we have to catch him! If Crowley gets behind the safety of those mountains this war will never end!"

"Crap you're right. Wait here."

Sam went to his commanders and gave some orders, bringing 20 men back with him. 

"I've put a man in charge of getting the survivors inside the city to rest and be tended to, and to get a list of the dead before the bodies are burned. These men volunteered to escort us. Come on, Crowley's already a couple of hours ahead."

 

Castiel quickly switched his saddle out for a good one and they all rode east again towards the river. They rode the rest of the night and all the next day, only stopping to feed and water the horses. They didn't stop to camp until the night after the battle, Cas had never slept so deeply in his life, still dreaming of green eyes and warm skin and the sound of a waterfall. Another night of camping later and they came across the Bridge of the Damned at midday. Castiel and Sam were shocked when they came across a tree standing by the bridge, hanging from the tree, long dead and blood encrusted, was Crowley. Sam pulled the parchment note sticking out of his robes and read it aloud to Cas.

"'He was not worthy to rule. I will be under the heel of others no longer, I will free the slaves so no-one is under any heel ever again. Leave us in peace, and we will leave you to yours. Former servant and the new Queen of Limbo, Megan Masters.' Cas she's long gone by now, already safe and sound behind her mountains. There's no way we could attack from this side."

"Their army also got decimated two days ago, they won't be attacking us. Besides, maybe she's telling the truth. Maybe she will free the slaves and stop the raids."

"You think we can trust her? After what she did?"

"I think she was doing her job, and we don't have a choice but to give her a chance."

 

They took down Crowley's body down and buried it in an unmarked grave by the river, then started on their way back, somewhat slower than before now the urgency was gone. When they reached Obice Bridge two days later Sam called a halt and turned to Cas, a worried look on his face like he wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to say.

"You're going into Lawrence aren't you? To claim it back?"

Cas asked, Sam nodded.

"Come with me."

Cas thought about refusing, about going back to Deans side where he wanted to be. But doing what he wanted when duty called for something else is how his father had started this war. If he was going to be a better king than his father, he'd better start now as a Prince.

"Win back Dean's home for him, how heroic. I think he might even swoon."

Sam laughed louder than Cas had ever heard and scribbled two notes explaining what happened and where they were, one for Dean to be taken to Inias' hold, the other for Charles and Jessica. One of the men rode off with the messages and they led the way across the bridge.

 

Cas and Sam spent two weeks travelling Lawrence and Perditia setting things in order. Any Perditians that were part of Crowley's coup were offered to go home or be imprisoned, hardly anyone was stupid enough to attack Sam and Cas and end up behind bars. In Perditia they went village to village explaining that Crowley was dead and they were now a part of Lawrence. Because the land was now so much larger, and Lawrence Town where the king resided was so far north, Cas put forward the idea of installing a trusted person into Demon Castle as a lord of the south. They would listen to all the grievances of the locals without the locals having to travel so far north to the king. Sam liked the idea but it would need tweaking if they wanted to make it work. 

"These people have hated each other for so long Cas, they're not going to become neighbours overnight. We need to keep them separated to avoid civil unrest."

"That is the exact opposite of what you need to do. Keeping them separated will only draw the lines dividing them deeper, confirming their suspicions that these people are different from me and I should hate them. No, we need to mingle them, there will be civil unrest anyway, I'm sorry Sam but if you're looking for the easiest route to keep peace, it will only make further conflict down the line. You need to undo their learning so that future generations don't even understand there was once a difference between Lawrencian and Perditian. I understand you're scared. Being king is not easy and being king in the aftermath of a war is much harder. But you can do this Sam, and Celeste will support you every step of the way."

Sam knew Cas was right, that night they spent in the kings home in Lawrence Town, Cas even got to sleep in Deans room. The whole thing smelled like him and it gave him a sleep both comforting and yearning to see Dean again. The next morning they set out for Arcadia, stopping at the inn as usual before continuing the following day. They arrived at midday, Cas left Chevy at the stables and practically ran inside through the kitchen back doors. He didn't want a fuss to be made about his return, he just wanted to see Dean. 

 

"Cas!"

Castiel was bombarded with an enormous hug as he walked into the kitchens. 

"Gabe! You're walking okay now I see."

"Still a bit of a limp but nothing's gonna keep me from the kitchen Cas you know that. Especially when I'm crafting for my special lady."

"Would this be that blonde nurse that stitched you up in Perditia?"

"That's the one! And I mean it Cas, she's the one. I'm completely gone."

"I'm happy for you Gabriel, if you'll excuse me, I have someone of my own to see."

Cas grinned at his brothers happiness, clapping him on the shoulder before running up the stairs to Deans room. At first he was surprised and confused to find Deans bed perfectly made, his things around the room, but no Dean. Then he heard a familiar booming voice coming from the en-suite. 

"Hello? Is that you Missouri?"

Cas raced around the corner that blocked the en-suite from the main room and found Dean soaking in his bath, the colour returned to his face and most of his bruising faded away, many of his wounds were scabbing or already bright pink scars.

"Cas?"

"It's me. Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, you're always late remember."

Both had unshed tears of joy in their eyes as Cas stripped his clothes and leaped into the bath, letting Dean pull him into a tight hold that they held on to for as long as they damn well pleased. When they finally let go, Dean cupped Cas' face and looked into those deep blues he had missed so painfully. 

"I love you."

Castiels heart soared, and he returned Deans smile, the one that crinkled his eyes and made Cas' knees weak.

"I love you too."

Cas kissed Dean deeply. The two stayed like that, kissing and holding each other and unable to stop smiling until well after the water went cold and the gong sounded for dinner.


	26. Yellow Roses

When the sound of the gong resonated through the castle walls, the boys decided it was time they join everyone else. They got dressed, Cas helping Dean with his clothes as some of his injuries still made things difficult. Cas wore his old blue, Dean in his usual green. As Cas reached for the door with one hand, Dean stood behind him and thread his fingers through Cas'other. Cas looked back, suprised by the gesture. 

"Dean, I thought you couldn't do this. Not here."

"I'll do it wherever I damn well please."

Cas turned to face him fully, surprised by his change of heart, but let Dean continue.

"When I was in that dungeon, when they were tearing me apart, the only thing that kept me going was the thought of seeing you one last time. I knew you would come for me, you're too damn stubborn not to. I just wanted to stay alive long enough to see you when you did. And I thought, if I do survive, if I survive this for Cas, what the hell is the point if we don't make the most of every damn day together afterwards? Screw the war. Screw what everyone thinks. Without you I'll be dying every day anyway. You deserve someone brave enough to love you Cas, and that's exactly who I'm gonna be."

Castiels heart swelled in his chest at Deans words, he surged forward and kissed Dean chastly again, threading their fingers together firmly and leading them from the room, helping Dean navigate the stairs carefully.

 

They ate dinner gleefully with their family and friends, all except Balthazar who was still recovering in his room from a knife wound to the back. Sam told everyone about all the progress they were making in Lawrence and Perditia, the news made Dean so happy Castiel couldn't take his eyes off him.

"You slept in my room?"

Dean whispered to Cas with a smirk.

"It was very... You."

The two laughed quietly until Charles interrupted. 

"Castiel, if you've finished your meal I'd like to see you and Gabriel in the war room."

 

Gabriel shrugged and the brothers followed their father upstairs. Once inside the war room Charles shut the door and faced his sons.

"Gabriel, do you have any intention of taking the crown after I'm gone?"

Gabriel looked to Castiel quizzically.

"I haven't really decided yet. Why?"

"If you do intend to, you need to break off this romance with the nurse."

"Oh come on dad, get with the times! Surely it's time to throw that stupid law out the window!"

"You must do your duty Gabriel whether you like it or not."

"Is that what you were doing dad, when you started this war?"

Castiel interrupted 

"Excuse me?"

"You and John started this war to get revenge for your wives. You sacrificed people to that cause, the people you were supposed to protect. How is that doing your duty?"

"I brought you in here to back me up Castiel, if you want to be with Dean as you so clearly do then your brother needs to accept his responsibility. And when I'm done with you two, I will be bringing Sam in here to plan a better way to weed out Perditia and take Limbo once and for all."

"Sam will never go for that."

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because he is a good king! He's not blinded by some personal vendetta against innocent people!"

"How dare you talk to me that way I am your father!"

"Yes you are. That is why I am imploring you, as the father I love and have always been loyal to, to step down. See that you are no longer fit to lead our people the way they need to be led right now, let me and Gabriel take the reins."

"No, absolutely not."

"Just think about it dad, please."

Castiel and Gabriel let themselves out, leaving their father fuming in their wake. 

 

"Holy crap bro that took some serious balls."

"I only spoke the truth. It needed to be said, we've protected him from the truth for far too long."

"You're not gonna tell him about Michael and Lucifer are you?"

"No, I'm not that cruel. But it is time for him to secede."

"I agree. We'll give him some time to think it over, lay low until then."

"Agreed. Night Gabe."

"Night baby bro."

 

Cas left Gabe at his chambers and walked back to his own, he was pleasantly unsurprised to find Dean sitting on the end of his bed waiting for him. 

"Hey, what was that all about?"

"Father wants to keep the war going, I told him to shove it and to give up the crown."

Dean was a mixture of shocked and impressed.

"Seriously? You said all that?"

"Not in so many words, but yes."

"So, if he agrees, does that mean you or Gabe will become king?"

"I'm honestly not sure. We'll have to wait for his answer and take it from there. Whatever happens, I'm not doing anything that doesn't involve you."

Dean smiled and took Cas' hand in his. The two met in a sweet kiss that soon grew heated, tongues dancing and breathes hitching. Their hands wasted no time in stripping each other of their clothes and Cas lay Dean back on the bed gently, Cas didn't want to risk hurting him while Dean was still recovering, so Cas worshiped him instead. Cas took his time slowly kissing every inch of Deans beautiful body, feeling his warm skin under his fingertips that was finally much more than a dream. Cas positioned himself over Dean, putting his weight on his elbow as his fingers carded through Deans hair. Cas kissed him passionately as he took both their rock solid lengths in hand and started stroking gently. Cas rolled his thumb over both their slits and used the beading precum to help glide his hand a little faster. Dean was clutching at him now, moaning with pleasure and deepening their kiss even further. Cas sped up and kept a steady rhythm as they both bucked into his hand uncontrollably, he could soon feel himself getting close.

"Dean...ah... I'm..."

"Me too...ah Cas... Cas..."

And then Dean tensed up, coming all over both of them with Castiel right behind. Cas stroked them gently through the high before collapsing on the bed next to Dean, panting and sated. Cas only took a moment to catch his breath before the stickiness got uncomfortable and he got up to get a wet cloth, cleaning himself and Dean. Cas climbed back into bed where his prince was waiting and cuddled up to his side, he couldn't lay his head on Deans chest like he used to because of the broken ribs, but Dean was still there, in his bed, in his arms like he was supposed to be. Both princes drifted off to a comfortable and peaceful sleep.

 

Another week passed where Cas, Gabe and Dean avoided Charles at all costs. Kevin had been freed from prison and was back with his mother. While the law did not allow for him to work for the palace again, he found another job at a local tavern run by one Ellen Harvelle. If someone inside the palace took pity and put in a good word for him, that was nobody's business but theirs. They spent a lot of time at Balthazar's where he liked to recover best lounging in the sun with a servant bringing him wine, Cas was joyous to be with his bees again. Dean and Sam walked among their refugees to ensure they were all being treated kindly and had everything they needed, assuring everyone they were making real progress with Lawrence and it would soon be safe to return.

 

Ten days after the blow up with their father and a messenger came to the kitchens where Cas and Dean were tasting a new creation for Gabriel before he gifted it to his nurse.

"Lord Castiel, Lord Gabriel, the King requests you meet him right away at the Royal Garden of Monuments."

Cas and Gabe exchanged a worried and slightly confused look before following the messenger outside.

"Don't eat them all!"

Gabe called back to Dean, who's mouth was already half stuffed with the chocolatey treats.

"It's chocolate AND cherry Gabe! I'm only a mortal man!"

"I'll get you for this Winchester!"

Gabe was still threatening as Cas dragged him by the sleeve.

 

They reached the Gardens, a place gated off from the rest of the palace and the city. It was the only place in Celeste who's gardens bettered Balthazar's. Roses and lillie's and blossoms and every flower imaginable plus several different trees were carefully placed and lovingly tended to on the sides of winding pebbled paths. The Royal Gardens were considered private for the royal family because it housed the memory plaques of every deceased royal family member since Celeste was founded. It was tradition for the dead to be cremated and their ashes buried with the seed of a flower or tree requested in their will, the truly great kings and queens even had life size statues made in their likeness. The brothers found their father looking sadly at a particular plaque they had both visited many times. It sat in front of a yellow rose bush.

"Amelia Novak, loving wife and mother, Queen of Celeste."

Charles read aloud.

"What it doesn't say, is guiding light, bringer of hope and wisdom and kindness. Because that's what she was, to me anyway. When your mother was alive, I was a better man, her love kept me on the right path. You boys were both so young when she died, but I still see so much of her in you, especially you Castiel."

Charles turned to his face his stunned and emotional sons. 

"If you boys can work it out between you, who will take the crown, I will step down."

"Dad, are you serious?"

Gabriel asked.

"Who knows, maybe I'll take a vacation. I think I've earned it." 

The King chuckled and continued walking alone through the gardens.

"Well. We have a lot to talk about don't we."

Gabriel remarked as the brothers spent some time contemplating their mothers roses.


	27. The End

"Come on Cas there's no question here. I don't want to be king. You don't care either way and you'd be a thousand times better at it than me."

"What about the law? What about an heir?"

"Screw the law. When you're king you can change it, and name my kids your heirs."

"It can't be that simple, nothing ever is."

"Of course not, but hey, nothing worth having comes easy. And with you on the throne, Dean on your lap, the relationship between Celeste and Lawrence will be better than ever."

"If we want to change laws this fundamental we can't just declare it be, we have to go through the council of Lords. That could take months."

"Best get to it then little bro."

 

Months later, merely three weeks before the end of Deans second year in Celeste and the council of Lords passed their approval to abolish the laws against a king or queen's same-sex marriage, and a king or queen's marriage to a commoner. King Charles was the resounding voice for his boys, subtly threatening anyone stubborn enough to oppose them. The vote had been a tie until the very end, setting Castiels nerves on fire. But when the last and deciding ballot was cast and Cas saw who cast it, he held back his grin as Inias winked at him and sat back down. 

Castiel and Gabriel were leaping with joy when they left the council room, Gabe ran off to find his nurse and Cas embraced his father warmly. 

"Congratulations Castiel, you should be very proud of yourself."

"I only wish Dean were here to celebrate with me."

"He'll return soon enough, then you can give him the good news."

Charles smiled and patted his son on the shoulder before walking away to see to his other duties. Jesse approached Castiel then from the hall with a small and mischievous smile.

"Castiel? You won?"

"We won Jesse. Do we have anywhere to be today?" 

"Not anything important. I thought we could go tell Jo and Charlie the good news."

"That, my small friend, is an excellent idea."

Minutes later the two were coming up to fresh air under the honey cart. Jesse knocked and flew into Jo's arms when she opened the door.

"Hey guys! What's with the visit? I wasn't expecting you today."

"Jesse here wants some more of your apple pie."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that's the real reason you come around here squirt."

Jo ruffled Jesse's hair affectionately and led the boys into the kitchen. 

"There's another reason Jo, we have some good news."

"Cas can finally marry Dean!"

Jesse burst out. Jo set down her knife and squeezed Cas in a tight hug.

"Oh my god that's amazing! You've worked so hard for this Cas, this requires something much stronger than apple pie."

She dished a slice up for Jesse then poured a glass of wine for her and Cas. 

"To you and Dean!"

They all toasted and Cas realised someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Charlie?"

"It's Sir Charlie, she won't respond to anything else since they all got knighted. And you know, she's always working, gotta get those young bucks in the palace guard trained up properly."

"When are you two tying the knot huh?"

"Hey we're taking it slow okay, not everyone has an emergency excursion in the wild to help them fall in love. When does prince handsome come back anyway?"

"Last I heard he was helping Jody and Donna get the kids set up in Demon Castle. They had to redecorate the entire thing, the poor kids were terrified their first night in."

"So they're gonna be okay, running things in the south?"

"They were both officers of the law when they were younger, now they can run things from the castle and put it to good use by housing the orphans created in the war. Dean and Sam have spoken to them and the Perditian locals thoroughly over several weeks, they seem confident it will work out."

"Are you, confident I mean?"

"I believe if there is anyone who can successfully pull this off it's Dean and Sam. When I'm king I'll be able to provide them with any aid they need aswell."

"So, when is it all happening?"

"I'll send a message to Dean today, when he and Sam and everyone can come for the ceremony, father will give his crown over."

"Oh! Speaking of, I never gave this back to you."

Jo pulled out the letter she had received from Charlie almost a year ago, still unopened as promised.

"I doubt I have any use for it anymore."

"Keep it. You never know. Besides, maybe it'll become a family heirloom, a mystery passed from generation to generation."

"That's a dick move Cas."

They both laughed heartily as Jesse cleaned off his plate.

"Anyway, we should go, I'm sure Balthazar will want to plan all the festivities and I don't think he should be allowed to without supervision."

Jo clapped the boys on the back as they left her small home, climbing into the underground tunnel once again.

 

A week later Cas was dressing for the ceremony in his room, his finest blue and gold tunics refitted to properly fit the muscled body he had managed to maintain. Cas whipped around when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Mmm mm I could just rip that robe right off you Cas."

Cas meet the grinning green eyes of his love, Dean was dressed in a new green and black tunic that was cleverly embroidered with silver. Cas ran into Deans embrace and kissed him fiercely.

"I didn't know if you'd make it."

"Please, Chevy's the fastest girl out there, besides, you're the one who's always late."

"And I'll be late to my own coronation if you don't stop looking at me like that."

Dean chuckled cheekily and offered his arm.

"May I escort you down, Prince Castiel?"

"Always."

The two smiled at each other warmly as they walked down the halls and the main staircase, making a grand entrance through the large main doors. In the throne room the sides of the large space was crammed with lords and ladies from Celeste and Lawrence as well as a few foreign countries. Dean walked Cas down the aisle with his head held high, never prouder than to see Cas get what he deserved. 

Dean left him at the steps and stood to the side with Sam and Jessica. Cas bowed before his father and brother, Charles said the words required to lawfully secede the crown. When he removed it, he guided Gabriel in saying what was necessary to lawfully reject the crown in favour of his younger brother. When it came to Cas' turn, it was like everything was in slow motion. Cas was so nervous his palms were sweaty, his knees were shaking. When it was time for the last part, the part that would confirm his oath for good, Cas looked to Dean for reassurance. Dean looked at him right back and nodded. That was all the confirmation Castiel needed as he said the final words, Charles placed the crown on his head and Cas rose as King Castiel. He walked back down the aisle alone, knowing Dean was right behind him.

 

That night in Castiels bed, the two were holding each other, sated and happy after making love when Dean looked Cas in the eye, holding his face gently.

"Marry me."

Cas broke a huge grin and kissed Dean softly.

"Of course I will."

Dean grinned back and it wasn't long before they were going for round two.

 

Three weeks later, and after many arguments with Balthazar, Dean was walking Cas down the same aisle all over again, this time he was holding his hand and they moved through the waiting crowd outside as husbands. That night Dean fished out his last two pieces of chocolate he had been saving all that time and they shared it in bed. 

 

Over the next year, Benny was named protector to the King and the Prince. Gadreel was anointed protector of King Sam since the two always got on so well. Victor and Garth took up Bobby's mantle of training and leading new men. At Gabriel's wedding to his nurse, Kate over a year later, everyone was surprised to see Queen Megan make an appearance. 

"Queen Megan? It's been a long time."

"Please Castiel, call me Meg. It's taken a long time to do what I promised, but slavery has been successfully abolished in Limbo. The people are free, prospering and happy. And you?"

"Much the same. I'm glad to hear it."

"Well, we're all neighbours now aren't we? Time we started acting like it."

Meg smiled slyly as she sauntered off.

"That one is trouble."

Cas whispered quietly.

"How about, we sneak away and make our own trouble?"

Dean grinned suggestively, taking his husband by the hand and sneaking off upstairs. 

 

Once safely inside the privacy of their own room, Dean backed Castiel against the door, kissing him fiercely and quickly stripping his kings robes to the floor. Dean dropped to his knees and slid Cas' stiff member around his tongue before taking his husband fully into his mouth and hearing Cas moan loudly, his fingers threading through Deans hair as Dean gripped Cas' ass and moved in a steady rhythm to work Cas up.

Cas couldn't take it for very long before he gripped the robes at Deans shoulders and yanked him to his feet, driving him backwards until he fell back on the bed. Cas tore his prince's robes off, attacking Deans body with his lips and tongue and hands, completely lost in the heat and the passion. As Cas worked Dean over he reached back and began opening himself up with his fingers, Dean watched him enraptured and moaned loudly.

Finally Dean had had enough, he took hold of Cas and flipped him so Dean was now on top, Dean forcibly pushed Castiels knees up, leaning down to kiss him deeply as he slicked himself quickly with some oil from the bedside table and pushed his way inside Cas. Both men let out a shaky breath as he bottomed out and began to move, rocking them both in a sweet rhythm that soon had them both panting and begging for more. 

When Cas started rocking his hips back into his, Dean lifted himself slightly and picked up the pace so that he was slamming Castiels sweet spot on every thrust. Dean had his King screaming his name before they both tensed, Castiel coming all over his own chest, the tight heat around Dean setting him off right after. 

The King and the Prince cleaned off and held each other in bed like always, trading soft, lazy kisses.

"Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad we left that cave."

"Hm. So am I."

The two drifted off to a peaceful sleep together, as they did every night for the rest of their lives.

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

While Dean was still in critical condition at Inias' hold, Missouri Moseley showed up. She had packed up her things in Lawrence, found a small horse that she could ride and went all the way there alone. She cared for Dean while Cas was away in Lawrence, and when Dean asked how she knew he needed her, she just winked at him, because Missouri always knows everything. She remained his maid and his friend in Celeste until she passed. 

Gabriel and Kate ended up having three children, the oldest of which, Hannah, took the crown when it was her time, she was a great queen and did Castiel proud. When Gabriel died he was given a plaque in the Royal Gardens, and Castiel himself planted a honeysuckle in his ashes. 

Jo and Charlie adopted Jesse officially, and he continued to serve Cas and Dean loyally all their years. The letter did indeed become a family heirloom, a mystery through the generations.

Benny fell in love with a local farm girl, Andrea and although they never had children they had a happy life together.

Balthazar found his way into Megs court as an ambassador for Celeste, while neither ever married, it just wasn't their style, they found a companion in each other to be wild children the rest of their days. When Balthazar moved, Cas had his bees brought to the Royal Gardens so he could tend to them whenever he wanted.

Sam and Jessica had one more child, a girl named Mary. Sam had a difficult reign most of his life, quelling the arguments and quarells between his people since the Perditians were now among them, but he worked hard to make his brother and his father proud, so when Dean the junior took his place, things were much calmer and smoother sailing. 

Benny, Charlie, Gadreel, Victor and Garth all had their names carved into the Lawrencian hall of honor, their courage and heroism never forgotten. 

When Dean died at 92, and Castiel followed weeks later, Queen Hannah honoured them with statues in the Garden of Monuments, mixing their ashes together and planting a great redwood in their honour. The golden feather necklace and talon dagger became a tradition for the reigning King or Queen and their husband or wife to wear always, eventually deemed more important than even their crown. The stories of the feathers and the war itself grew and embellished over generations, the heroes of the story grew into legends. 

And Dean and Cas' great tree grew into the sky, forever beautiful, forever strong and forever together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys! I've gone through the whole thing and done some extra editing, hope it's enough :) Really hope you enjoyed it, it was pretty fun to write. If you have any questions or anything just comment and ask, love ya'll, thanks for reading! <3


End file.
